The Three Suitors
by Roniturtle
Summary: The king of Mutantania request three terrapins to convince the prince to choose one of them for a mate. ***T-Cest*** Sexual situations. LeoxUsagi, LeoxMikey, LeoxDonnie, LeoxRaph. Not my turtles, just my story. Based on 2003 series.
1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year! time for a new story, you know the routine. Enjoy and peace. :)

Ch 1. An Unwilling Change

In the middle of a large green valley in the center of a large kingdom known as Mutantania, a very large castle loomed over surrounding villages of the terrapin clans, as well as several other various clans. Inside this large castle, a large grey rat dressed in a red kimono wandered the hallway quietly in serene wonder while stroking a long white beard. The rat, known by all as Splinter, roamed his eyes over walls where on both sides several portraits of past kings and queens and other royal occupants of the castle looked down upon him in regal glory. Eventually, his eyes came to rest on a portrait of his younger self standing behind another rat, slightly smaller with deep brown fur and kind black eyes. She was sitting down and smiling tenderly while her hands rested on her slightly swollen belly. Both rats seem to look down at Splinter with a tender soft look and happy smiles.

Splinter sighed sadly as he stared up at the portrait. "Ah my beloved Splendor," He murmured as he leaned heavily on a walking sticking while his right hand gently touched the bottom of the canvas. "How I do miss you."

He sighed sadly once again and continued down the hall and toward a room where a large humanoid turtle was currently addressing four other large humanoid turtles. The gentle rat smiled in mild amusement as the hazel-eyed turtle with a blue bandana around his head sighed in exasperation and leaned heavily on the table.

"I understand your concern lord Tokkra but I still believe that keeping our roadways closed to neighboring kingdoms will only cause them to become more hostile as well as fearful toward us." He pointed out. "If you would just come to the banquet and get to know the other clans before making a judgment you would see this is a good idea."

"You say this only because you are good friends with the prince of the lapin clan." The turtle known as Tokkra pointed out. "Are you not prince Leonardo?"

"That may be so but I speak for all the kingdoms within our realm, not just my friend's." Leonardo replied. "We need to extend friendship to their kingdom as well as to others so that we may begin a much necessary trade route." He looked from one turtle to the other. "All the other kingdoms that surround Mutantania are more than willing to extend their friendship to us." He pointed out. "And other clans within Mutantania are more then happy to accept their friendship." His voice raised slightly in irritation. "So far the terrapin clan is the only one that continues to refuse and you have yet to tell me why."

"And what of the human kingdom," Another turtle pointed out. "Do you want to open a trade route with them as well?"

Leonardo turned to him and nodded. "It would be something to consider Lord Tanaka." Leonardo tugged nervously on his blue kimono.

"But wouldn't that mean dealing with Oroku Saki." A third turtle pointed out. "He has been a threat to our way of life for decades and if we open the routes to his kingdom that may only invite trouble."

"Saki is only one human out of hundreds Lord Torlen." Leonardo addressed him. "The king of the human clan has sent word he would like to have a peaceful trade between our two kingdoms as well as the rest of the kingdoms that surround our land."

The other four turtles began to mummer between themselves as Leonardo sat back in his chair in obvious frustration. As he did, his eyes finally noticed the large rat standing in the doorway.

"Oh, your majesty," He suddenly cried out. Everyone in the room quickly stood and bowed as Splinter came forward.

"Your majesty," The other turtles greeted him.

Splinter bowed politely to the other terrapins and joined the turtle dressed in the blue kimono at the head of the table. "Are we still having a problem with opening up the routes to the other kingdoms?" Splinter looked from one turtle to another.

"We are still debating it." Prince Leonardo replied tiredly.

"Some of us still believe that opening up the routes will only invite trouble for our kingdom." Lord Tokkra responded. Splinter watched as the other turtles nodded their heads. "What is your opinion king Splinter?"

"For the past thirty years of my reign, I have attempted to persuade all neighboring kingdoms to open the road ways so that we may help each other." Splinter addressed them. "And certainly, trouble can happen weather we open the routes or not." He pointed out. "Many of the kingdoms have requested our friendship and it would be unwise to turn away from that. The other kingdoms offer much in the way of trade as do we and to dismiss it because of one human and his past attempts at destroying us could do more harm to our way of life then embracing a change." He watched as the turtles exchanged looks. "We will be having a banquet soon and all royal leaders from the other kingdoms and our clans are expected to come." He bowed to the turtles. "I am hoping you as well will be attending?" He said with a smile then turned to the prince. "It looks like this is a topic that still requires more discussion. Why not adjourn for now and continue this at a later time."

Leonardo nodded and turned to the other turtles. They bowed to one another and the other turtles left the room while the king and prince stayed behind. After they were gone, Splinter watched as Leonardo sat back down in exasperation.

"Why is my clan being so difficult?" He threw up his hands in anger, stood up and began to pace. "What is the big deal of opening our routes to the various kingdoms and extending friendship to them that can be helpful to us as much as we can be helpful to them." He adjusted the blue bandana around his head and rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm not surprised the leader of my tribe did not want to stand behind me but the other leaders…why are they being so difficult?" He turned to Splinter. "Do you think…."He looked away for a moment. "Could it be because I'm an orphan?" He wondered and shook his head. "I don't foresee them coming to the banquet." He said sadly.

Splinter watched the turtle with a sad smile. "My son, change can be very difficult for many." He told him as they began to walk out of the room. "You are asking your clan to open the roads to kingdoms they know nothing about and it frightens them."

"I suppose your right father." Leonardo responded. "If only they'd come to the banquet and got to know the leaders of the other kingdoms, then maybe things could change." He mused. "The other kingdoms have been trying to establish a relationship with our kingdom for several years, why can't they just give it a chance?"

"In time perhaps your clan will." Splinter said. "But for now, let us forget about the diplomacy side of your life and think of something else."

Leonardo gave a little chuckle. "Like what father?"

Splinter turned his head to him slightly and the young prince was certain he saw a twinkle of mischief in the old rat's eye. "Do you remember your birthday my son?"

"How could I forget?" He responded with a bright smile. "It was the first birthday I had that was exactly what I wanted." He laughed. "A day of sparring with you, a nice relaxing dinner with my favorite type of cake and then a quiet evening with a good book," He sighed in contentment. "It was perfect."

"Yes, I was expecting more for your twentieth birthday but since it is what you wanted, I was happy to give it to you." Splinter looked up at his son with a proud smile. "Now we must think of your twenty-first birthday."

"What?" Leonardo looked at his father in surprise. "Father, that's over six months away!" He exclaimed. "Why must we think about that now?"

"Because you only have **_five_** months to get a mate," Splinter smiled slyly.

"Oh do we have to talk about this again?" the prince shook his head. "I already told you father, I do not wish to have a mate."

"Leonardo." Splinter took hold of his son's arm and forced him to stop walking. He made him turn and looked up at his son sternly. "The law is clear and it states you must choose a mate before your twenty-first birthday."

"But father that's not fair," Leonardo clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes angrily at his father. "You didn't have to have a mate after your first….." He stopped speaking when he saw the hurt look in his father's eyes. Leo lowered his eyes and turned his head. "Forgive me father." He whispered. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Leonardo," Splinter squeezed his arm gently. "After I lost my beloved Splendor and child I never expected to find happiness again." He smiled up at him. "But then I was fortunate to find you and raise you as my own. To have an heir as wonderful as you was the next best thing that could happen to me." The two continued to walk down a long hallway. "But I followed the law set by our predecessors and that is something you must also do." He looked at his son with interest. "And you know that upon your twenty-first birthday, you become ruler of Mutantania and you must have a mate before that happens."

"Very well father." Leonardo sighed in defeat. He then looked at his father and his face brightened. "But if you recall, three months ago I was introduced to several turtles from the other three tribes and not one of them was to my liking." He shrugged his shoulders. "And I know my tribe leader does not wish to give me one of his daughters as a mate, so what else can you do?"

Splinter shook his head at his son's smug attitude. "Yes my son I have taken all that into account."

The young turtle looked at his father with narrowed eyes as they stopped in front of a set of large double doors. The two guards in armor that stood on either side of the doors came to attention and opened the doors for the king and prince.

The two walked in and the prince looked around. Directly in front of the double doors was a long red carpet leading to a dais with several steps. Inside the dais were two large golden thrones with high backs. Red velvet cushions adorned the seat and back on both and at the top of each ear was a golden lion head with their mouths wide open in an angry roar.

As Leo and Splinter made their way into the room, the prince cast his eyes to the outside entrance and saw three humanoid turtles walking in and looking around the room in awe.

"Whoa dudes." One turtle with a gruff voice and an orange bandana around his head addressed the others. "This place is huge!"

Leonardo turned to his father with a look of disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2 Giving In

Ch 2. Giving In

Leonardo walked toward his throne and looked at the three turtles standing by the outside entrance of the room in complete wonderment. He narrowed his eyes at them as he and Splinter made their way up the steps. They took their seats and the three turtles walked toward the base of the stairs, bowed in respect then stood at attention in line waiting to be addressed.

Splinter turned to Leonardo and waved his hands at the three turtles. "These are the oldest available sons from the leaders of the other three tribes of your clan." Splinter informed him. "They came over with them and, while the leaders have returned home, their sons will be staying here so you may get to know them." Splinter gave his son a stern, expecting look .

With a huff, Leonardo stood up and made his way over to them. The other three turtles watched him as he came closer, his eyes searching them intently. He walked around them checking them out, his head moving up and down as he went. He stopped in front of the one with the orange bandanna.

"You," He said rather curtly to the slightly shorter terrapin with the bright blue eyes. "What is your name?"

"Uhhhh, my name," He replied.

Leonardo looked at him expectantly. "Yes your name." He responded. "You do have one don't you?"

The orange clad turtle blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, of course I do." He laughed again and rubbed the back of his head.

Leonardo waited patiently for the turtle to respond. After a few seconds of the two looking at each other the prince huffed in annoyance. "So what is it?"

"What's what?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Your name," He repeated tiredly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," The turtle laughed nervously again. "It's Michelangelo." He said with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "But you can call me Mikey your majesty." He smiled and bowed.

"Mikey." The prince nodded his head. "Thank you Mikey. No need to be formal, you may call me Leonardo or Leo." After a nod from Mikey, Leo moved to the next turtle, also slightly smaller and sported a purple bandanna. "And you are?"

"I am Donatello your majesty." He responded and bowed politely as he spoke. "But your majesty may call me Donnie." His brown eyes stared at him with a gentle and peaceful expression and Leonardo found he liked looking into them.

Leonardo smiled and nodded back to him. "Thank you Donnie; and again there is no need to be formal, call me Leonardo or Leo." He then looked to the last one. "And you?" He stared up into amber eyes that sported a red bandanna.

The turtle looked back down at him with a smirk on his face. "Raphael." He said curtly. "But you can call me Raph….Leo" Leonardo leaned back slightly as Raph moved his head closer toward him. The two turtles stared intently at each other for a few moments before Leo looked away from him, but not before giving the red clad turtle a hardening glare.

Leo turned and walked back to his throne. He sat down and looked from one turtle to the other. He finally turned to his father. "I'm sorry father but none of them will do."

Splinter looked at his son with wide eyes. "But Leonardo…"

Before Splinter could finish speaking, Leo then addressed the other turtles. "Thank you for coming, the guards will see you to your carriages." He nodded to the guards that stood by the door. He then stood and quickly walked toward the double doors and out the room while the three turtles looked at each other perplexed.

Splinter frowned at his son's retreating shell. He looked to his guards. "Please delay that order." He told them. He got up and quickly followed Leonardo out the door. "Leonardo!" He called after him.

Leo stopped and took a deep breath. "Yes father?" He turned and watched as his father, rather angrily, walk over to him.

"What was that all about?" Splinter demanded.

"This 'mate' thing is a waste of time." He told him. He was about to turn and continue to walk away from Splinter when the rat placed his hand on Leo's arm and held him in his place. "Please father, I know I must have a mate before I can take over rule." Leo's voice sounded tired. "But I don't believe I can find anyone to love let alone find someone who will love me in return."

"You have not given them a chance." Splinter told him.

"Father, please I…"

"If this is about Usagi," Splinter continued. "I suggest you put him out of your mind right now."

Leo's eyes widen in shock at the mention of his friends name. "I…" Leo let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm afraid I don't understand." He told him.

"Leonardo." Splinter looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not blind to what goes on in my kingdom." He crossed his arms in slight anger. "Nor in my own castle."

He watched his son fidget in embarrassment. "Father it's not like that." Leo insisted.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "There is a reason why I did not send for more female turtles." He watched as his son's façade slowly crumbled before him.

Leo's breath hitched and he could feel the heat rising in his face. He licked his lips nervously and hung his head in shame. "How did you find out?"

"You looked at him the way I use to look at my beloved." Splinter told him. "But there is a big difference between you and Usagi and Splendor and I," He turned to go back to the throne room. "Neither Splendor nor I were married when we first met." He gestured for Leo to follow him back into the throne room and stood to the side while Leo, sighing in defeat, reluctantly made his way back in.

The three turtles meanwhile were waiting, rather impatiently, for the king and prince to return.

"What da hell was that all about?" Raphael ranted. "We spend over an hour in a carriage ta get here, wait several more hours for his royal assness," he growled sarcastically, "ta show up only ta get booted out da door." He paced back and forth in irritation while the other two watched.

"Awww, give the guy a break Raph." Mikey walked over to him and threw his arm around him. "The guy's probably got a lot on his mind and now his dear ole dad is pushing him to find a mate."

"Yeah," Donnie chimed in. "Just got to let him get use to the idea." He then furrowed his forehead and rubbed his chin. "Still, I have to wonder why us."

"Whadda ya mean…why us?" Mikey sat cross legged on the floor. "Why not us? We're fun, cute." He looked at Raph. "Most of us anyway," Raph let out a low growl. "And sons of the leaders of our tribes."

"That may be true Mikey." Donnie nodded in agreement. "But as you said, we're sons…males." He watched as Mikey nodded with a goofy grin. Donnie rolled his eyes. "Don't you think the prince would want a female mate?"

"Oh yeah," Mikey nodded. "I see what you mean."

"Ya forget one thing genius." Donnie turned to Raph, his eyes raised questioningly. "We're also turtles and of a different type of species." He pointed out. "Maybe his royal pain in the ass is a carrier."

"Oh yeah," Donnie nodded. "That's right; some of our males can be carriers."

"And I assure you I am not." Leo stood at the door with Splinter, his head held high and staring at each of them angrily. He began to walk over to them. "I just prefer males." He looked from one to the other and watched as they got back in line and stood at attention. "So if any of you prefer not to be considered as a possible mate." He pointed toward the door. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." His eyes landed on Raph as he spoke.

Leo waited a few moments to see if any of them would leave, when it was obvious to him they had no intentions of leaving, he nodded at them and made his way to Mikey. "I was told," His gave a sideways glance to Splinter. "That I should give you a chance, so please, Mikey," He bowed his head to him. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Oh well, I um, I like to bake." He smiled at him again rather nervously. "And I, um, really enjoy games and playing in the trees of our jungle."

Leo smiled at him and nodded at him. "That's nice." He said politely. "Anything else?"

"Uhhhh." Mikey scratched his head.

"You are of the sun tribe are you not?" Leo pressed. Mikey smiled again and nodded. "And all terrapins are trained in ninjutsu." Again Mikey nodded. "Well, what's your specialty?"

"Oh I'm a master at the nun-chucks." He pulled them out of their sheaths and began to twirl them. Leo and the others watched as he began to do some tricks.

"Excellent Michelangelo," Leo praised. He clapped as Mikey bowed in an overly dramatic style before settling back into line.

Leo then looked at Donnie. "Donatello, you are of the wind tribe?" Donnie bowed his head in response. "And what is your specialty and hobbies?"

Donnie unsheathed his Bo staff and twirled it. "I am a master at the bo," He said as he did some maneuvers which included flips and kicks. "I also like to invent things." He put his bo staff away then pulled a small piece of paper out of a bag that was attached to his belt and showed Leo a drawing.

Leo's eyes widen and his mouth slacked open. "That is incredible." He told him as his finger traced over the picture. "What is it?"

"It's what I like to call a flyer." He told him proudly. "The way I got it figured, you can strap yourself to this middle part here," He pointed from one spot to another in excitement as he explained his invention. "Then you would push off a high hill or cliff and these wings, which are made of a type of thin but sturdy fabric, would be tied to these metal rods here and it would allow you to glide along the wind." He spoke excitedly as his hands waved over the picture. "The best thing about this invention is that the wings are retractable."

"Very ingenious Donatello," Leo smiled and their eyes locked intently. Donnie felt a small blush rising as Leo's look lingered before he made his way to Raph.

"And you Raphael." He addressed the red clad turtle. "What are your hobbies and specialty?"

Raph sneered at him. "I just enjoy bashing heads." He leaned closer to him and stared hard into Leo's eyes.

Leo's eyes widen slightly and for a moment, a look of shock in them. But he quickly composed himself and stared back into Raph's amber eyes. "You are of the fire tribe." He stated.

"What gave it away?" Raph continued to stare down at him. "Was it the red bandanna or the sais on my hips?" He licked his lips seductively.

"More like the hot headed stubborn ass attitude." Leo told him with a narrowed eyed glare. He made his way back to his throne and looked at Splinter and bowed his head in respect. He then turned back to them. "As I stated, if any of you are uncomfortable with this, there will be no shame in admitting to it and leaving." He watched as each turtle continued to give him their full attention. "I am looking for a lifelong mate so I will give each of you one week of courtship, after the third week I will then make my decision."

He turned to Mikey. "I'll start with you." He told him. "Meet me in the garden on Monday at five am sharp."

"Five," Mikey's eyes widen in disbelief. "In the morning?"

Leo nodded at him. "Five in the morning," He repeated curtly. "In the meanwhile, you all are welcomed to stay for the weekend and enjoy whatever amenities the palace has to offer." He looked toward the guards and nodded. "These guards will show you to your rooms." Two guards made their way toward the three turtles and gestured for them to follow.

Leo watched, with uncertainty, the three turtles leave the throne room. He couldn't help but notice the lingering intent glare the red clad turtle gave him as he turned to follow behind the other two turtles. "I still say this is a bad idea father." Leo said as he slumped back into his throne.

Splinter smiled at him and placed his paw on his son's arm. "In the words of a great prince, I suggest you just…give it a chance." Leo smiled warily as his own words his father used came back to haunt him.


	3. Chapter 3 Exploring Mikey

Hi Guest, thank you for the reviews. As the story progresses the other turtles will show their true colors so give Mikey and Raph a chance, I know Leo will. Peace :)

Ch 3. Exploring Mikey

Mikey yawned loudly and stretched hard as he made his way toward the garden. It was just after five and his eyes were still slightly closed when he finally came to a large area filled with a variety of trees and several plants of various vibrant colors. He smacked his lips and let his half-closed eyes wander over the garden. He finally spotted the young prince doing exercises by a small pond toward the far end of the garden.

The prince stopped when he spotted Mikey coming toward him. "Good morning Michelangelo." He greeted him with a smile. "A beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yeah sure," Mikey responded with another yawn. "So what are we doing here?"

Leo gave a light chuckle. "We're going to train." He told him. "Every morning I train for one hour, then meditate for another hour, then if there are no pressing matters, I like to soak in the pond for an hour."

Mikey stared at Leo with his mouth slightly ajar. He blinked his eyes a few time and shook his head. "I don't suppose breakfast is in there somewhere is it?" Mikey asked.

"Of course," Leo said as he unsheathed his katanas. "After we're done."

Mikey nodded and tapped his finger on his chin. "Well, the soaking in the pond sounds nice but training and meditating for an hour each." Mikey shook his head in disbelief. "Can't we just run around and play or something?"

Leo suddenly leered at Mikey and slowly sauntered over toward him. With half lidded eyes, he leaned in and gave Mikey a very seductive glare. "And what would you like to play Michelangelo?" He asked with a low and husky voice.

Mikey could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he leaned slightly away from the eager prince. He swallowed hard and gave Leo a small grin. "Uhhhh, could we play tag or hide and seek maybe?" He smiled innocently at the prince who continued to stare at him intently.

After a few seconds of watching Mikey shift uncomfortably under his gaze, Leo gave out a sudden and loud laugh which caused Mikey to jump slightly and look at him in shock. "Don't worry Mikey." Leo said after he calmed himself. "I have no intentions of 'playing' with you." He told him, emphasizing the word playing. "I want us to get to know each other before we get," He leaned in close. "Physical," He shook his head and lifted his katanas. "We are going by my schedule as of right now so I can see if my potential mate can keep up." He smiled at him and took a stance. "Now, let's see what you got."

Mikey let out a relieved sigh and removed his orange tunic revealing his ninja gear underneath; he took out his nun-chucks and twirled them around his body and above his head. As planned, for the next hour they sparred and went through katas together, afterwards, the two walked over to the edge of the pond and Mikey watched as Leo settled into the lotus position. Leo looked up at Mikey expectantly and waited for him to sit down next to him. "Well?" Leo asked.

"Ummm, I don't suppose we can just skip to relaxing in the pond?" After a shake of Leo's head, Mikey shrugged. "No huh, okay." He got himself into the lotus position next to Leo and closed his eyes. He heard Leo take a deep relaxing breath.

"Breathe deeply Mikey." Leo coached. "Let the air flow in and out of your lungs and feel your spirit rising up and out of your body." Leo's voice began to sound far away. "Let your mind block out everything around you and empty any and all of your thoughts." Leo took another deep breath and smiled as he heard Mikey breathe deeply as well.

A short distance away, silhouetted in a window of the castle, a red clad turtle with an angry scowl on his face squinted against the morning sky and stared down at the prince and his current suitor. Behind him, the purple clad turtle concentrated hard staring at his drawing and making updates. He looked up when he heard a growl come from the other terrapin.

"Why are you watching them?" He asked. "Are you expecting to see something?"

"Just hate dis waiting." He muttered. "I feel like he's just playing us."

"Why would you say that?" Donnie asked as he continued with the blueprints on his latest invention.

"He was ready ta dismiss us yesterday without giving us a chance." Raph pointed out. "He's probably not even interested in pickin' a mate, just doing this so his father will leave him alone for now."

"Possibly, but if he doesn't pick one of us, the king will just bring in some other turtles to see if they will interest him." Donnie looked up at Raph. "Unless you think you can convince him otherwise."

"I plan on doin' more than convincin' him." Raph muttered to himself as he leaned slightly further out the window. "Look at him," He grunted. "He's got such a high ass attitude. Always actin' like he's better den us."

Donnie shrugged. "I hadn't noticed that."

Raph turned to him. "How do ya not notice?" He questioned. "He does it every time he comes around our tribes. Ridin' through our villages with da king in that fancy carriage of his and lookin' down at us."

"He doesn't look down at us." Donnie shook his head. "Your just jealous Raph, admit it."

"I am not jealous!" Raph protested loudly. "I just don't like being someone's toy." He turned to Donnie and looked at him with a sincere, apologetic look. "Sorry Don." He muttered. "I didn't mean ta yell at ya." He turned back to the window and continued to watch the other two turtles meditate. "I'm just sick of this waitin'."

"It's okay Raph." Donnie responded. "I don't like waiting either but for now, it's what we have to do." He sighed. "Besides, if you keep acting the way you do, he may demand your head." Donnie said shaking his head.

Raph gave him a sly look. "And I'll be sure to give it to 'im." He sneered quietly. He turned back to the other turtles in the garden and narrowed his eyes. He didn't notice Donnie give a smirk behind him as he let out another low growl when he saw Leo lean slightly toward Mikey to give him a nudge.

"Mikey." Leo whispered. "You're snoring."

"Uh," Mikey mumbled. "Wha…what cha say Leo?" Mikey shook his head and attempted to wake up.

Leo sighed and stood up. "Well, it's been close to an hour, what say we soak for a little bit and then we go get some breakfast?"

Mikey smiled up at Leo then stood up with a yawn. "Yes sir!" He quickly stretched then made his way into the pond followed by Leo who grinned as he watched the orange clad turtle shiver upon making contact with the water. "This water is cold." Mikey said as he stiffened.

Leo let out a chuckle and got in behind him. "Takes some getting used to," He told him as he began to swim around. For the next hour, the two enjoyed some light hearted play time swimming around in the water before Leo called his guards over with their towels and clothes so they could dry off and make their way over to the castle.

They entered the dining room to find the King and the other turtles already waiting for their meal. Leo walked over to Splinter and bowed in respect. "Good morning your majesty," He waited till Splinter acknowledged him and then went to his seat. He looked toward Mikey and nodded slightly as Mikey looked at him in uncertainly.

Mikey smiled and nodded his head. He walked over to Splinter and stepped in front of him, he then bowed respectfully to him as he had seen Leo done. "Good morning your majesty," He said with a happy grin. As Leo had done, he waited till Splinter acknowledged him before going to his seat, but as he turned, he accidently smacked his side against the edge of the table causing the table to shake slightly which in turn made the cups and glasses shake hard enough that the drinks spilled.

Leo looked at him with a sympathetic smile while Donnie let out a low chuckle and Raph gave a smirk. Mikey, red faced in embarrassment made his way to his seat by Leonardo and sat down.

"Sorry." He whispered to Leo then turned to Splinter. "Sorry." He whispered again.

"That is alright Michelangelo." Splinter said as he waved to him. "Please, let us enjoy our meal."

They sat and ate in silence for a while until Raph, who was getting rather annoyed with the quiet, spoke up. "So how's the day goin' so far Mike?" He asked with a sly glance to Leo.

"Oh it's going okay." Mikey responded. "We trained, than meditated then we played in the pond." He blushed lightly then giggled when he saw a Leo give him a wink.

Raph glowered at Mike then turned to Leo. "So what's next on your agenda your highness?" He said in a mockingly polite voice.

Leo looked up at him with a glare. "After breakfast, Mikey and I have to address the king's cabinet."

"Wow," Mikey called out. "We actually get to dress the King's cabinet." He bounced in his seat excitedly. "That's cool; I'm really good at decorating." He turned to Splinter. "Is there any particular colors you like your majesty?"

"Ah…Mikey," Donnie looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "The king's cabinet is a group of people who advise the king." He told him then looked at Leo. "Or in this case," He waved his hand at Leo who was looking at him rather impressed. "The prince," He raised his eye ridge questioningly at Leo who nodded in response to his unspoken question.

Mikey looked down at his plate feeling rather embarrassed. "Oh, I um, didn't realize." He told them quietly.

"That's okay Mikey." Leo told him soothingly. "You will learn as we go along." Mikey looked at him with a small smile. "After all, it took me a long time to figure things out and unlike me, you are only being given a week."

Mikey nodded and went back to eating. After breakfast, he followed Leo and the king to another room where a large rectangular table sat in the middle of the room and several large rats sat waiting for the king.

As soon as they walked in, the rats stood and Mikey watched as Splinter made his way to the corner where a large chair with royal blue cushions was placed against the wall while Leo sat in a large high back gold seat with royal purple cushions which was placed at the head of the table. Leo pointed to a chair next to him and nodded at Mikey to take that seat. Mikey then watched as Leo nodded to everyone and they all sat down.

For the next several hours, Mikey watched and attempted to listen to what was being said. But he found the hours dragging and fought hard to keep his mind focused and eyes opened. After the meeting was over, Mikey, feeling hungry, lost, confused and extremely tired, watched the king's advisors stand and bow to the king and prince, than one by one leave the room talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"Wow, I am so glad that is over." He commented as he followed Leo out the door. "I am hungry and ready for some chow." He rubbed his belly, smacked his lips and started down the hallway he knew led to the dining hall.

"Oh we're not done yet." Leo told him putting his hand on his arm to stop him. "We still have to discuss the information with the king." He waved his hand to Splinter.

Mikey's face quickly fell as Leo turned to the king. "But….food," He whimpered and pointed the other way. "We missed lunch." He said as he felt and heard his stomach let out a loud grumble.

Leo chuckled and shook his head. "We had snacks Mikey." He reminded him.

"Perhaps Michelangelo is correct." Splinter told Leo. "Perhaps some dinner would be wise."

Leo was about to protest when Splinter turned in the direction Mikey eagerly bounced toward. Leo sighed and reluctantly followed the king and his suitor down the hall and into the dining hall where Raph and Donnie were already seated and enjoying their dinner. They stood and bowed as the king entered and took his seat.

"Beginnin' to wonder if you guys were gonna show up or not." Raph commented as he took his seat. "How was da meetin'?" He looked at Mikey.

Mikey looked at him rather sheepishly. "Oh…it was…um…very enlightening." He said with a nonchalant attitude.

"Really," Donnie looked at him rather intrigued. "What was it about?"

"Oh you know." Mikey waved his fork. "A little of this and a little of that," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually," Leo said before either Raph or Donnie could press Mikey further. "What is talked about behind closed doors among the king and his royal councilors is confidential and should not be discussed among others who are not privy to the meetings." He took a sip of his tea and watched as Raph sneered at him.

"Ah...yeah right," Mikey said nodding his head. "What he said." He looked from Don to Raph. "So what did you guys do?"

"Oh you know, a little of this and a little of that." Raph replied rather sarcastically.

"Actually," Donnie said with a glare at Raph. "We pretty much took up where we left off on Sunday." Donnie took a sip of his water. "I checked out the library, there are so many books to enjoy." The others could almost see him drooling over the thought of exploring the library.

"Yeah and I practiced my archery and enjoyed the heated pool." Raph told him.

Mikey looked at Leo. "You have a heated pool?"

"Yes but I find that a swim in the pond is the best thing after an hour of working out." Leo replied oblivious to Mikey's disappointment.

Splinter nodded at the turtles. "Ah yes, the palace has many things to keep one occupied." He looked over at Leo then to Mikey. "If there is something you are interested in Michelangelo, perhaps the prince can join you in a special excursion?"

"Father," Leo began with a shake of his head. "I'm way too busy for anything like that." He pointed out. But after a hopeful pleading look from Mikey, Leo sighed and nodded. "Well, I have my lessons this Wednesday," He told him. "Perhaps that will be a day we can do something special you would like to do."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Mikey asked rather nervously.

"We need to go over the finances and finalize plans based on the meeting we had today with the king's advisors."

Mikey sighed and picked at his food. 'This week is going to be a long one.' He thought to himself.

Directly after supper, Mikey followed Leo and Splinter into a smaller room where tea was being served. He sat, sipped his tea and watched, rather disinterested, as Leo and Splinter talked about the meeting they just had. After an hour, Mikey and Leo were dismissed and allowed to retire to their rooms.

"See you in the morning at five again Mikey." Leo told him as he made his way to his room.

The next day, all went as it had the day before and by evening's end, Mikey was beyond bored and fought hard to not fall asleep in the council meetings. He followed behind Leo and the king from one room to the other and watched as Leo addressed the council again as well as look over papers and make decisions.

On the third day, Mikey was excited at the prospect of doing something other than attend meetings when a large alligator mutant arrived and joined them for breakfast. "My teacher," Leo said addressing the alligator. "Master Leatherhead."

All stood and bowed then resumed eating. "What will we be doing Leo?" Mikey asked eagerly.

Leo smiled. "Master Leatherhead will be going over my lessons in reading, writing, math and history; I have dancing lessons, music lessons and fencing." He took a breath. "As well as my cultural lessons and…." Leo stopped speaking when Raph suddenly let out a loud laugh.

"You…." He gulped in air and continued laughing. "Ya still have ta learn all that?" He rubbed the top of his head. "What, ya don't have enough to do durin' the day so ya have to fill it up with all that crap too?"

Leo glared at Raph. "As the future king, I have certain etiquettes I must learn and I am required to follow." He looked at the other two turtles then glared at Raph. "As will my mate," He stated matter-of-factly.

Raph calmed down and glared back at him. He leaned his head toward him and wiggled his eye ridges slowly while he gave Leo and intent glare. "Oh I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Physical

Ch 4. Getting Physical.

Wednesday, Mikey decided, was definitely his favorite day. For the first time since 'courting' Leo, Mikey was actually enjoying himself. He sat in on Leo's lessons and found them to be very intriguing. "Wow." He turned to Leo. "When you said you were learning math, reading, history and writing, you didn't say it was all based on other kingdoms!"

Leo laughed. "No one asked." He told him.

Dancing was fun and Mikey got to show off some of his own moves while learning how to ball room dance which, he found out, was necessary for the upcoming banquet the palace was having the next day. Leo was quite the dancer and Mikey didn't mind being lead around the dance floor and twirled or dipped in Leo's arms. They laughed as Leo pressed him against his plastron and the two danced the tango.

"This was fun." Mikey said as he and Leo followed Leatherhead to the next room where Leo would show off his fencing skills. "What's after fencing?"

"I have music lessons." Leo replied. "Then I have to go over the dinner menu for tomorrow and then…" He stopped when he saw Mikey's smile slowly fade away. "Umm, would you maybe want to go horseback riding or swim in the pool?" Mikey's eyes lit up again. "Perhaps you would like to do some archery?" Leo asked him.

"Oh oh, can we check out the kitchen?" Mikey asked excitedly. "I have this killer recipe for a special chocolate dessert I would love to make you."

"With everything the palace has to offer you want to make a dessert?" Leo looked at him in amazement.

"Well, maybe if you like it you can have the cook make it for the banquet." He told him shyly. "Besides, I'll be here for two more weeks, I can check that stuff out then."

Leo smiled and nodded. After his music lessons and dinner, they said goodbye to Leatherhead and a very enthusiastic Mikey followed Leo to the kitchen where Leo watched both amused and amazed as Mikey gathered ingredients and began to dance and hum his way through the kitchen putting various foods into a bowl, stirring things together and, while the oven heated, wrapped melted chocolate into pastry dough.

"Wow Mikey." Leo said as he picked up a very warm chocolate pastry croissant and took a small bite. "This is amazing." The two turtles sat at the table enjoying the freshly baked treats with tea.

"Yeah, it's something I really enjoy doing." Mikey said as a blush crossed his cheeks.

Leo nodded. "Yes, I remember you saying you like to bake." Leo took another pastry. "You must bake a lot in your village."

"Not as much as I'd like to." Mikey said with his mouth full of the chocolate treat. "But maybe someday, I would love to open a bakery shop."

"That would be great." Leo said. He looked down at his plate full of crumbs. "Maybe….if you are to be my mate….I could arrange something like that for you." He stated somewhat hesitantly.

He watched as Mikey looked up at him in both fear and excitement. "Oh…ah…yeah," Mikey rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Your mate, sure that would be great...umm…Leo." He chuckled nervously and quickly took another pastry.

Leo took a mental note of what he observed and after a few minutes of silence, they finished their snacks and Leo escorted Mikey to his room. "Tomorrow, after training, I need to go over the menu for the banquet. I would love for you to assist me with that and maybe," He smiled at Mikey knowingly. "You might like to make those croissants for the banquet?"

Mikey smiled. "That would be great." He bounced excitedly. "How many people will be there?"

"Oh, I'd say a few dozen." Leo responded. "Can you handle that?"

"Heck yeah!" Leo smiled at Mikey's enthusiasm. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow at five in the morning sharp."

Mikey looked at Leo as he began to turn away. "Ah Leo?"

"Yes Mikey." Leo stopped and looked back at the smaller orange clad turtle.

"Tomorrow is the banquet," Mikey said and Leo nodded. "What's on Friday?"

Leo turned around and looked thoughtfully at Mikey. "Well, on Friday, the King normally addresses the people who petition him with complaints or issues they feel only he can fix and as heir to the throne, I now sit in and attempt to assist. I then have a sparring match with the king, as you know he is a ninja master, and then after….I usually retire for the evening."

Mikey nodded. "And what about this 'getting physical' thing you were talking about on Monday?"

Leo blinked at him in uncertainty. "We'll discuss that after my sparring match with the king." He told him. Before Mikey could ask any further questions, Leo abruptly turned and made his way to his bedchamber.

The banquet was exciting for Mikey since he had never been to one and he was even more excited to see Raph and Donnie had been invited to come. But while they sat on the other end, Mikey sat next to Leo who sat next to the king at the head of the table. The king and prince smiled politely and watched as their guest, a variety of mutants from both villages of Mutantania and neighboring kingdoms throughout the realm, interacted with one another.

Mikey watched as everyone was served their supper along with his chocolate pastry croissants, which many enjoyed, and then several mutants got up to enjoy music and dancing. Leo escorted a young female salamander to the floor and Mikey couldn't help but notice Raph's leering look as Leo waltzed along the floor and the two mutants shared a joyous laugh.

But after an hour of dancing, eating and mingling, Splinter looked around and realized Leonardo was no longer in the dining hall. His eyes wandered over the vast amount of mutants and although he saw where the other three turtles were, Leonardo was nowhere to be seen. He made his way over to where the three of them were currently standing.

"Have any of you seen Leonardo?" He watched as each turtle shook their heads. Splinter frowned and once again began to look over the mutants. It only took a moment for him to realize another mutant, who was supposed to be there, was also no longer in the large room.

Outside the doors, further down the hall and around a corner within a little niche, Leo leaned his shell against a wall and pressed his lips against the lips of a tall white rabbit. He moaned into the rabbit's mouth as they kissed fiercely and passionately.

"Usagi," Leo moaned breaking the kiss. "We have to stop."

Usagi moved his mouth up and down Leo's neck. "I do not wish to stop my beautiful turtle." He whispered urgently. "Let us go to your bedchamber." He muttered. "No one will miss us for twenty minutes."

"No….you don't understand." Leo gasped as he felt Usagi's tongue lick his chin and cross over to the other side of his neck. "I….I didn't bring you out here for this." Leo mustered his strength and pushed Usagi slightly away from him. He gave him a serious yet tender look. "My father," Leo looked down sadly, "he knows."

"But how?" Usagi backed further away and his eyes searched the hallway in apprehension. "We were so careful."

"He says it was the way we looked at each other." Leo replied.

"I do not wish to stop seeing you Leonardo." Usagi told him. He rubbed his paw over Leo's cheek.

"I don't want to stop seeing you either." Leo looked down the hall. "But maybe for now, while I'm supposed to be looking for a mate, we should stop."

Usagi ran a thumb over Leo's mouth. He pressed their lips together desperately then pulled himself back. "I'll give you what you want my young prince." He told him sadly. He turned away from Leo sadly and made his way back to the banquet hall.

Leo shuddered lightly and swallowed hard. He waited a few minutes to compose himself then he too went inside. It did not surprise him when Splinter came up to him. "I saw Usagi return a moment ago." He told him. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Leo hung his head in shame and looked down at the grey rat. "No your majesty." He mumbled shaking his head. His eyes wandered over the crowd for a moment then walked over to where Mikey and the others were currently engaged in a discussion with other mutants. The rest of the evening went well and before too long, the party was over and everyone retired to their rooms.

On Friday, Mikey waited anxiously for the evening to arrive. He sat in the throne room and watched mutant after mutant from surrounding clans come forward with their petitions and Leo did what he could to appease their situations but it was clear to both Mikey and the king that the young prince's heart was not into it like it should be. But he did his best and even attempted to include Mikey in giving an opinion with some of the issues.

"Well let's see." Mikey mused after hearing one mutant shrew complain about another shrew's vegetable garden encroaching on her land. "Why not allow her vegetables to grow on your land and she give you some in return for using your land or charge her rent if you do not wish to have her vegetables."

Leo nodded and smiled at Mikey after the two feuding animals came to an agreement. "That was very good Mikey." He told him after they had seen over a dozen of the kingdom's citizens. "I am impressed with your way of thinking."

"Really," Mikey smiled proudly at the compliment. "Well, maybe I have a knack for this after all."

Leo laughed. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself." He told him. "There is still so much more to learn." The rest of the day Mikey sat in the king's office reading a book and watching occasionally as the prince and king went over the petitions before filing them away after verifying the information. Lunch was served in the office and it was not until everything was done and put away did the three of them leave the office and join the other two turtles in the dining hall for dinner. Before walking in, Leo took Mikey aside and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Tonight," He told him. "After I spar with the king, you will join me in my bedchamber." He watched Mikey glance nervously around the room before finally acknowledging him.

"Y...yyyes your majesty," He stammered.

They joined the others at the table for a rather tense meal. After they ate, Donnie and Raph watched a trembling Michelangelo follow the prince out the dining hall.

They waited till the king left before Raph turned to Donnie angrily. "What da hell was that all about?!" He practically screamed. "Did ya see how upset and scared Mikey looked when he left here?"

Donnie nodded and looked at the doors uncertainly. "I don't know what that was all about but I guess when it's our turn we'll find out."

"Find out?" Raph turned to Donnie in disbelief. "I don't want ta wait and 'find out." He yelled and looked back at the doors. "If he wasn't da prince I'd go ta his room and demand ta know what da hell's going on now!" He clenched his fist then turn to Donatello. "I don't know what he's up ta with Mikey but he'd better not hurt him is all I can say or else I'll…"

"You'll what Raph." Donatello shook his head at him and stood up. "First of all Leonardo is the prince and future ruler." He began to walk away from the dining table. "Second of all, Mikey is eighteen and able to take care of himself." He pointed out. "And if Mikey doesn't want to do whatever it is the prince has in store for Mikey then I'm sure the prince will leave Mikey alone….if that is what Mikey wants."

Raph watched Donnie leave the room. "Where are ya goin'?" He demanded.

Donnie let out an annoyed huff and turned to him. "If you must know, I am going to the library to get a book; I am then going to my room and get ready for bed." He nodded curtly at him. "See you in the morning." Donnie turned away from him and continued out the door. He heard Raph mutter something unintelligible before Raph followed him out the door and to his own room.

An hour later, Mikey stood just inside the prince's bedchamber. He watched nervously as Leo made his way from one side of the room to the other lighting candles and preparing his bed. Leo turned to Mikey and walked back over to him. He smiled tenderly at him and took his hand. "I had my guards prepare a bath for us." Leo said as he led him further into his room.

Mikey scanned the room in awe. After looking around, he decided the prince's bedchamber could fit his entire house plus an additional room or two. Just inside the door, was a large entryway that led toward the prince's bed. The room had bookshelves that lined the walls and statues of medieval knights in armor in both corners of the front part of the room. Through another entryway was a separate room where, in the middle, was a large pool filled with soapy water. The room had long windows covered with long blue drapes, a fireplace with a portrait of a very young Leo and Splinter and two leather chairs with a table in between. On the table was a tea set with tea and cookies.

"I made sure to have the guards warm the water." Leo was saying. He removed his blue mask, knee and elbow pads then turned to Mikey. The slightly smaller terrapin was still looking around in awe when he felt Leo's hands begin to caress his shoulders from behind.

He tensed slightly as Leo's hands moved along his neck and back down his arms before he began to slowly remove Mikey's orange tunic. "Um, Leo?"

Leo placed his lips on Mikey's neck. "Yes Mikey?" Leo's voice was low and husky.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

Leo smiled at Mikey's innocence. "I'm helping you relax." He told him. He removed Mikey's tunic and let it drop to the floor. He then removed the orange mask and came to the front of him. "Why don't we get into the tub?" He suggested. He took Mikey's hand and the two made their way in.

Mikey attempted to enjoy the warmth of the water but he found it to be rather difficult. He stiffened as he felt Leo begin to run a wet soapy cloth over his body, gently washing him. "If at any time you want me to stop." Leo was saying, "Just tell me." Mikey's breath hitched when he felt Leo's breath ghost over his wet neck causing shivers to run along his skin. When he said nothing, Leo continued with gentle caresses and tender kisses while running the wet cloth over Mikey's skin.

For the next several minutes, Leo ran the wash cloth over every inch of Mikey's body in an attempt to relax him. He gently moved him toward the side and as his hands dipped slightly beneath Mikey's plastron, he pressed their lips together. Gently moving his tongue over Mikey's mouth and down along his chin and neck. He heard Mikey give a light moan and lean slightly into him. After almost thirty minutes, he brought Mikey out of the tub and gently dried him off. He then dried himself and led them to his bed.

"It's time to get to know each other on a more physical level Mikey." Leo told him, a slight amount of worry in his voice. "Are you okay with that?" Leo watched as Mikey's eyes roamed over the large bed. Mikey took a deep breath and nodded. Leo held his hand and walked him over to side. He gently coaxed him into the bed and laid him down under the covers while he hovered to the side of him.

Leo pressed their lips together and began to slide his hand up and down Mikey's side. His hand made its way in between Mikey's leg and started to work its way up Mikey's inner thigh, gently touching and caressing as it went. While Leo continued to give Mikey chaste kisses, his hand worked its way up Mikey's inner thigh and was just about to take hold of his tail and caress the small appendage when Mikey suddenly made a strange snorting sound causing Leo to stop what he was doing and pull back in surprise.

"Mikey?" Leo looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?" He watched as Mikey pulled back slightly and placed his hands over his mouth. It took Leo a moment in the dim light to realize the young turtle's body was actually shaking. "Mikey, what is it? What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" Leo asked quickly.

Mikey took a deep breath and shook his head. "Sorry Leo." He said with his voice still slightly shaking. "I'm trying to relax but it's hard."

Leo nodded. "It's okay Mikey." He told him. "Do you want to continue?"

Mikey cleared his throat. "Uh….yeah, let's continue." He took a deep breath as Leo leaned toward him again but once again, just as Leo's lips connected with his and Leo's hands began massaging Mikey's plastron, Mikey suddenly lurched forward and laughed into Leo's mouth.

Leo backed away but this time in annoyance. "Mikey." Leo glared at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mikey again took deep breaths. "I'm sorry Leo." He said as he tried to calm himself. "I do but…but your touches are tickling me." He gasped out.

Leo shook his head. "Mikey." Leo sat back on the bed and watched Mikey sit up and finally calm. "Why are you letting me do this?"

"Uhhh, because I want you to," Leo rolled his eyes at Mikey's uncertainty.

"Seriously Mikey," Leo was now scolding him. "It's clear this is something you don't want to do, so why are you?"

Mikey looked away from Leo and shrugged. "I…I don't know." He finally admitted. "I thought I wanted this but I've never….never done…."He waved his hands between the two of them.

"You are innocent." Leo said directly causing Mikey to blush. "You have never been with anyone in that way, have you?"

Mikey shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you here?" Leo again asked. "Why would you let me do this, let me take your innocence when you clearly don't want me to." When Mikey did not answer, Leo placed a hand on his arm. "Do you want to be with me Mikey?"

"I…the thing is Leo." Mikey looked up at him. "I'm not sure."

Leo looked at Mikey and wondered what it was he was really hiding. He placed his hand under Mikey's chin and caressed him gently. "I did say if you did not want to be here you could leave," He reminded him. "I would not judge you or condemn you if that is what you prefer to leave right now."

Mikey looked at him with his blue eyes shining. "I'd like to stay if that's okay with you Leo?"

Leo nodded and smiled softly. "Of course Mike." He told him. "But why don't we just go to sleep." Leo got out of the bed and blew out his candles. He made his way back into the bed and rolled himself onto his side with his shell toward Mikey.

"Leo?"

"Yeah Mike?"

"Can we at least cuddle?"

Leo rolled over and stared at Mikey in puzzlement. "Why do you wish to cuddle?"

Mikey shrugged, "I want to make sure you're not angry with me." He finally admitted.

Leo smiled and brought Mikey into his arms. "I'm not angry with you Mikey." He assured him. "I just want you to talk to me and tell me the truth." They laid down on the bed and Mikey snuggled against Leo's plastron.

"Okay" Mikey said with a yawn. "Hey Leo?"

"What Mikey," Leo said stifling a yawn.

"Do you think maybe we could try again some other night?"

"We'll see Mikey." Leo responded.

"Good night Leo." Mikey sighed happily as he snuggled further into Leo.

"Night Mike," Leo nuzzled the top of Mikey's head and let out a small sigh of relief.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mind of a Genius

Ch 5. The Mind of a Genius.

Mikey walked into the dining hall and smiled when he saw the other two turtles. He went over to them and sat down. "Hey guys." He grinned at them.

Donnie looked up and smiled back but Raph looked up and scowled. "What he do ta ya Mike?" Raph demanded.

Mikey looked at Raph with wide eyes. "Nothing," He said insistently.

Raph narrowed his eyes at him. "We saw ya last night Mikey." Raph gripped his spoon tightly. "We saw how scared ya were, now what happened?"

Mikey sighed and looked down at his plate. "We…he tried…I wanted to," Mikey stammered unable to find the words.

"Just spit it out Mikey," Donnie reached across the table and patted his hand. "We're only concerned about you and want to make sure he didn't hurt you."

Mikey looked up startled. "No, he didn't hurt me….he wouldn't hurt me or anyone." He insisted. "Everything started out nice; we took a bath together but then when we got into his bed and I..." Mikey looked down at his plate and both turtles could see a bright blush cross his face. Mikey looked back up at them. "I…..I couldn't stop laughing." He finally admitted.

Donnie and Raph exchanged looks and blinked in surprise. "You mean….."Raph shook his head. "Ya laughed?" He rubbed his head in disbelief. "Ya went to his room expecting to have sex and ya laughed?"

"I know I know." Mikey huffed. "Trust me I am extremely embarrassed."

Donnie let out a chuckle. "It's okay Mikey." He soothed. "After all, it was your first time."

"So how was he?" Raph leaned in and looked at him intently.

"Oh well, he was nice and tender…."Mikey again looked away blushing. "Until I started laughing then we pretty much just cuddled and went to sleep."

"Sooooo," Donnie raised an eye ridge in curiosity. "You didn't….."

"Ya didn't do anything?" Raph asked in disbelief then huff as Mikey shook his head. "So where is the royal prince?"

"Don't know." Mikey answered. "When I woke up, he was already gone."

"So I wonder who next?" Donnie inquired.

Mikey shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm just glad I get to kick back and enjoy the palace life." He attacked his food with relish and helped himself to more. The others went back to eating and the three turtles ate in silence.

Just as they were finishing up, the king and prince entered. The three stood, bowed and after being acknowledged sat back down and waited to be addressed.

"I see you boys are finished eating." Splinter noted. "You are free to leave and enjoy the palace."

The three looked at each other in bewilderment. They stood and started to leave.

"Donatello," Leo called to him, he continued to stare down at his plate and pick at his food.

Donnie walked over to him and bowed. "Yes your highness?"

"Five am, Monday in the garden." Leo told him stoically. Donnie bowed again then followed the other two into the hall to continue exploring the castle.

That Monday, Leo made his way to the garden and was pleasantly surprised to see Donatello was already there. His Bo was out and he was doing katas. Leo smiled and watched as Don swung his Bo expertly and swiftly, blocking, kicking and fighting an imaginary foe. Donnie stopped and smiled when the prince made his way over to him.

"That was wonderful Donatello." Leo told him.

Donnie bowed. "Thank you your majesty." He replied.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Donatello please, Leonardo or Leo will do." He insisted.

"And I prefer Donnie." Donnie replied with a sly smiled.

Leo laughed and took his stance. As before with Mikey, he advised Donnie training will be for one hour every day, followed by an hour of meditation and then an hour of relaxing in the pool if there were no pressing matters. Donnie bowed to him and took his stance as well. The sparring went well and although Leo bested him almost every time, he was pleased that Donnie gave him a decent challenge and although meditation was not his strongest point, he at least attempted. Their time in the pond was relaxing and Leo enjoyed the conversations and play time. The three hours went fast and before too long the guards came over with their towels and clothes to escort them back to the castle.

Back in the castle, Mike wandered down the hall to Raph's room and playfully knocked on the door. "Yo Raphie?" He sang out. "You ready for some breakfast?" He opened the door and peered around.

His eyes narrowed at the sound of a low growl coming from the far end of the room. He looked around and finally found the red clad turtle staring at the window. He made his way over to him and, standing beside him, looked out and gasped at the sight before him.

"Dude," Mikey turned to him in disgust. "How long have you been spying on them?"

"I ain't spyin', I'm just enjoyin' the view." He turned to him. "What, I watched you two last week all da time."

Mikey turn to him shocked. "You watched us?"

"Yeah, no big deal," Raph said. "After all, the view of da garden is out ma window." He turned away from the window when he saw the two turtles begin to make their way to the castle. "It's not like I have a choice."

"So what were you growling about?" Mikey asked as Raph started toward the door.

Raph shook his head. "Nuttin' Mikey" He insisted. "Nuttin' at all,"

Mikey took one more look out the window and chuckled at the two turtles laughing and walking into the castle. He turned to leave the room and shook his head. "Sure Raph." He muttered. "It was nothing at all."

He quickly caught up to Raph and they walked to the dining room where Splinter, Leo and Donnie were already seated and beginning to enjoy their meal. Both turtles bowed to the king and prince and after being acknowledged, sat down and began to eat.

"How was your mornin' workout Don?" Raph asked.

"You weren't watching?" Donnie looked up at Raph with a knowing look.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"I have a view of da garden out ma window." Raph explained.

"Yeah and he's been watching us every morning." Mikey chimed in.

"Really," Leo glared at Raph intently. "Like what you see?"

Raph raised an eye ridge at him and sneered. "Immensely," Their look lingered for several moments before the two turtles slowly looked away from each other and resumed eating.

Donnie looked between the two turtles curiously. Their intense stare worried him but he pushed the thought away and continued to eat. After, like Mikey before him, he accompanied the king and prince to their meeting with the king's advisers and eagerly gave his full attention to the discussion.

"That was crazy," Donnie seethed angrily to Leo after the meeting had been adjourned. "Why is it so difficult for everyone to agree how much money should be given out to the people of the kingdom?" He looked from Leo to Splinter. "You're trying to help the surrounding villages and the people who are struggling to get food but your advisers continue to hold back on giving out money." Donnie was shocked by what he had heard and although he had put his own opinion in as to what could be done, his advice had been quickly dismissed. "Why are they being so stubborn?"

"You heard them." Leo told him. "The king is only allowed to give out so much to each village and although we have requested the amount be increased, the finances of the kingdom are slowly being depleted."

Before either Donnie or Leo could discuss the matter further, Splinter held up his paw. "Why not continue this after dinner."

They ate quickly then Leo and Splinter led Donnie back to Splinter's office to continue the discussion. "We will discuss more of this after the finance meeting tomorrow." Leo said when he realized Donnie was going through records in an attempt to find a solution.

The next day, Donnie again attempted to assist in finding a solution to the problem of giving more money to the people. "What do your advisers want?" He demanded after the meeting. He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Why can't they understand there are people out there who are starving and in need of help?" He followed them to the dining room.

"You're preaching to the choir Don." Leo told him. "I have attempted to find ways to change things, as well as the king, but without success." Leo sighed and sat down. "I have a solution but I must have the leaders of our clan; your fathers," He looked at him intently. "Be in agreement with me but so far, they continue to refuse."

At that moment, Raph and Mikey walked in. "Well maybe you should've invited them to the banquet last week." Raph told him with an air of resentment.

"I did." Leo turned and glared at him. "But each leader from the four tribes continues to refuse to come when the clans from the other kingdoms get together." Leo huffed and rubbed his tired eyes. "They only wish to discuss the matters in private." He narrowed his eyes at Raph then at the other two. "And that's probably something your all aware of too, isn't it?"

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked at one another. "Our fathers don't discuss these matters with us Leo." Donnie assured. "If they did, I would have insisted my father come to the banquets to get to know the other kingdoms." He watched as Leo's face took on a look of disappointment.

"Yeah me too," Mikey told him. "I really enjoyed the dancing and everything and I think my dad would have loved it."

Raph glared at Leo. "What exactly are you trying to persuade our fathers, the leaders of our tribes, to accept?"

Leo shook his head. "It is not a matter for your ears at this time." He told him.

"However;" Splinter looked at his son. "Perhaps they should be included so that when next we meet with the clan leaders they may be included in the discussion."

Everyone sat at the table and began to eat while Leo explained his plan. "As Donnie and Mikey both know," He began, "I have been trying to find a way to bring more money into our kingdom and assist our surrounding villages by trying to establish a trade route with other kingdoms just outside Mutantania." He picked at his food but did not eat. "The leaders of all the other clans are willing and eager but so far, the four leaders of the terrapin tribes; your fathers along with the water tribe leader," He looked from one turtle to the other. "Still refuses to accept my proposal."

"That doesn't make sense." Donnie stated. "If starting a trade route would bring in more money as well as help the surrounding kingdoms, why deny it?" He looked at Mikey and Raph. "Have either of you heard your fathers speak about this?" Both turtles shook their heads. "Well I for one am going to do what I can to convince my father to agree to this." He pounded his fist on the table in anger startling the others.

Mikey nodded. "Me too," He also pounded his fist to emphasize his point but not as hard as Donnie had. They looked at Raph.

"I'll talk to ma dad." Raph agreed. "But what about your tribe leader Leo," Everyone watched as Leo looked at his father sadly. "Maybe you should try talkin' to the water tribe leader one on one."

Leo looked up at him and shook his head. "I believe he is the one who continues to convince your fathers not to go along with my idea." He admitted.

"Why would he do that?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked from one turtle to the other and shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine Mike." He told him. He took a deep breath and stood to leave. "We do not need to go over the finances since we already discussed what needs to be done so I think I will retire now." He bowed to Splinter and left.

The other three turtles watched him leave then Donnie turned to Splinter. "Your majesty," He waited till Splinter looked at him. "Why do you think the leader of the water tribe is being so difficult?"

"Yeah," Mikey mused. "Shouldn't he be standing behind the prince since he is of the water tribe?"

Splinter sighed and shook his head. "Lord Tokkra refuses to acknowledge Leonardo as part of his tribe." He explained. "As you all know, my son was found by me when he was an infant and no tribe would claim him, so he is an orphan. And even though he was found with a blue bandana, Lord Tokkra insists it means nothing."

"Still," Raph looked at him in surprise. "If what da prince wants ta do would bring in money and make life better for da clans and other kingdoms, regardless of how he feels about da prince, you would think he'd be all for it."

"Yes Raphael." Splinter nodded at him sadly. "One would think that."


	6. Chapter 6 Love and Loyalty

Ch 6. Love and Loyalty.

On Wednesday, Donnie and Leo followed Master Leatherhead to the school room where the prince had his lessons. Although the many things Leo had to learn intrigued Donnie, his mind was still reeling from the information he had learned from the last two days and he couldn't help but mull the situation over and over in his mind to the point where even Leo was beginning to get rather annoyed with him.

"Donatello." He looked up to see Leo waiting for him at the door. "I have other lessons to get to now." He told him. "Will you join me please."

Donnie nodded and followed them down the hallway to another large room with a piano in the corner. "Your mind is elsewhere Donnie." Leo commented as he twirled him around the dance floor. "Anything you wish to discuss?"

"Sorry Leo." Donnie responded. "I just can't stop thinking about this trade route idea." He admitted. "I want so desperately to speak with my father about everything and it's taking all my will power to not leave here and go to my village to speak with him."

"We have been invited to a banquet at the lapin clan's kingdom tomorrow." Leo told him. "If you prefer, I can have a guard take you to your village and I will pick you up on the return."

"No that's okay." Donnie sighed. "I shouldn't let this get to me."

Leo smiled at him. "I too shouldn't let this bother me but it's hard when you feel everyone is against you." His smiled brighten. "Tell you what, how bout on Saturday I make arrangements with the king and we visit the tribes this weekend to distribute the monthly earnings instead of waiting till the end of the month like we normally do."

Donnie nodded enthusiastically and laughed heartily when Leo dipped then twirled him around the floor.

The next day, Donnie accompanied the king and prince to the kingdom of the lapin clan. As they rode along, Donnie was surprise to see the other two had not come.

"Where are Mikey and Raph?" He asked.

"The invite was extended only to the king and I." Leo explained. "But as you are a potential mate it is required I bring you as well." Donnie nodded and soon the carriage arrived at their destination.

"I'm afraid I do not know much about the royal family of the Lapin clan." Donnie whispered. "Or the Lapin clan itself for that matter."

"The land is ruled by king Katsuichi and his mate is queen Mitsuki." Leo told him. "They have a daughter, Princess Mariko and her husband is Prince Usagi." Leo let out a small sigh. "The Lapin clan are warriors trained in the art of the Samurai."

Donnie nodded. "I think I can remember that." He said as they were escorted in.

The banquet went well and although they had a wonderful time, Donnie couldn't help but notice Leo's occasional glances toward the young rabbit prince who seemed rather intent on staying away from the turtle. And the times when the two were around each other, Donnie felt a strange tension between them. But he pushed the feelings away and continued to enjoy himself. They left after the banquet ended and arrived back at the castle late into the evening.

Leo reminded Donnie of their schedule for the following day then wished him a goodnight. After Donnie acknowledged him, he made his way to his room and was surprised to find both Raph and Mikey waiting for him and sitting on his bed.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Why are you two here?"

"We wanted to hear about your evening." Mikey said bouncing his way over to him. "How was the banquet, what's the lapin clan like?"

"Yeah, did you and his royal highness have fun?" Raph sneered.

"We did have fun and the royal family of the lapin clan was very nice." Donnie told them. He disrobed and got himself into a purple sleep yukata. "The banquet itself was very much like the one hosted here last week and I did have a good time dancing and mingling with royalty." The other turtles watched as Donnie's eyes narrowed in consternation. "However; there was something strange about Leo's behavior toward prince Usagi." He muttered as he sat on a chair by his desk.

"Really," Raph leaned closer to him. "Like what?"

"Not sure, Leo seemed nervous about him and the rabbit prince seemed almost reluctant to be around Leo." Donnie hummed. "Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing." He walked over to the door and made a sweeping motion. "I bid you goodnight gentlemen." He told them and bowed as the others made their way out of his room and toward their own.

The next day, Donnie watched as the king and prince listened to the petitions of the citizens. As he did with Mikey, Leo insisted Donnie give his advice on how to help the people. Donnie listened intently to two foxes complain about a tree growing in one of their yards and leaves constantly falling into the other's watering hole

"Well, you could just chop it down." Donnie advised.

"But I do not want my tree chopped down." The one fox insisted. "It's a source of food for my family."

"Oh, of course; how bout you trim the tree," Donnie mused. Before either fox could agree or protest, Donnie continued. "Of course you could just move the tree if it's not too big, or maybe you could move the watering hole you're trying to fill or perhaps see if you could find another underground spring for a new watering hole or…"

"Donatello," Leo looked at him sternly. "I think trimming the tree would be a good idea." He turned to the two foxes. "That will be the order set by the king." He commanded.

Although the one fox was clearly upset, the two bowed to the prince and turned to leave.

Donnie blushed as he realized he had been rambling and attempted to give a more specific answer for the rest of the citizens. After accompanying the king and prince to the king's office where they again went over the petitions and filed them, they made their way to the dining hall and enjoyed dinner.

After dinner, Leo placed his hand on Donnie's and with a look, held him back as the others got up to leave. "Is there a problem Leo?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"No Donatello." Leo answered. "I would however like you to come to my bedchamber later tonight." He told him. "Say in about two hours."

Donnie nodded and made his way to the library. He found a book and attempted to read, but his mind continued to think back to Mikey and what he told them last week. Finally, two hours later he made his way to the prince's bedchamber and knocked on the door.

"Come!" Leo's voice sounded from the other side and Donnie hesitantly walked in. "Leo?" He called out.

"Donatello." Leo turned and motioned for him to come further into his bedchamber. "Before we continue, I need to know." Leo swallowed hard. "Are you still interested in being my mate?"

Donnie glanced nervously about the room. "I…I uh…"He looked at Leo and blushed. "Yes Leo, I am still interested."

Leo nodded but hesitated slightly. He could hear the fear rising in Donnie's voice and debated, for a moment, whether he should continue with his intention. But he figured Donnie would stop him if he truly did not want to do what the prince had planned so Leo walked over to him and took his hand. He led him further into his room and brought him to where the pool was. "You are highly intelligent, you are skilled and I am impressed with your way of thinking." He told him. "But now I need to know if we are compatible on a more physical level." He stopped in front of the pool and walked behind Donnie. "Are you certain you are interested?"

Donnie took a deep breath and nodded. He allowed Leo to untie the obi around his kimono and let it fall to the floor. He shuddered slightly as Leo brought his hands up Donnie's arms and slid the purple kimono down his body and fall in heap by his obi. Leo then removed his sparring equipment and, coming to the front of Donnie, took both his hands and lead him into the pool. Like he had done with Mikey, he bathed Donnie while slowly working his hands along his body with gentle caressing touches. Leo gave chaste kisses along Donnie's neck and shoulders and licked his tongue along Don's jawbone and nipped at his collar bone.

"Just relax Donatello." Leo instructed. "If at anytime you wish for me to stop, just let me know."

After a half hour of enjoying the warm water, Leo once again took Donnie's hand and brought him out of the pool. He gently ran a soft towel over Donnie's body then led him toward the bed. He had him lay down under the covers and began moving his hand up and down Donnie's leg. Leo kissed Donnie's lips tenderly and passionately. His hands explored and his tongue danced inside his mouth while he encouraged Don to do the same. Their foreplay lasted for several minutes with Leo moving his mouth and hands over Donnie's body and running his tongue along Donnie's leg and slit. Leo finally placed himself in between Donnie's legs. He dropped down and began rocking back and forth while nuzzling Donnie's neck.

Donnie's breath hitched as he felt Leo's hard cock touch his inner thigh. Leo sat up and began to lube Donnie's entrance with his pre-cum while Donnie grabbed the sheet below him and blinked rapidly up at the ceiling as Leo began to prod his entrance. Leo looked at him and slowly began to make his way in. He thrust hard into him and both boys let out loud grunts. Leo lay down on top and Donnie gripped Leo's shoulders hard and dug his nails into Leo's flesh as Leo continued to push himself further in. Donnie closed his eyes and took hard breaths as he felt water prick at the corner of his eyes. A small tear rolled down his cheek as Leo continued to rock and thrust. For nearly fifteen minutes, Leo continued to kiss Donnie hard on the lips while Donnie endured Leo's hard cock ramming into him before Leo finally came and filled Donnie up with his seed. The two turtles panted hard and after a few minutes, Leo rolled off Donnie and fell onto his shell beside him.

Leo looked at Donnie from the side. Although Leo had enjoyed their love making, it was clear something had been missing. Donnie had held back, he let Leo do what he wanted but throughout it all, he was tense and there had been no passion. "Are you okay Donatello?" Leo asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" Leo frowned at Donnie's monotone response.

Leo nodded. "I'm fine." The two turtles lay down and stared at the ceiling. "Did you enjoy it?" Leo questioned.

Donnie nodded again. "Um…yeah….it was nice."

Leo shook his head at the obvious attempt at hiding his true feelings. It was now clear to Leo that the other turtle was clearly hiding something. "Donnie, please tell me the truth." He implored. Donnie turned his head toward Leo and the young prince brought his hand up to Donnie's cheek and gently rubbed it. "Did you want to be here because YOU wanted to be here or are you, as well as the others, being forced to be here?"

Donnie lowered his eyes and shook his head. He leaned his cheek into Leo's hand and sighed gently. It was time to tell the truth he decided. "I came here because my father insisted I do Leo." He finally admitted; his voice choking. "I don't know about the others but my father told me that becoming your mate would be a great help to our clans as well as our kingdom." He looked back up at the ceiling. "In truth, I never wanted to be here and more then once, I really wished I told you to stop."

"I'm sorry Donnie." Leo looked at Donnie with sad eyes. "But...thank you." He said. "For telling me the truth."

Donnie took a deep breath and shuddered as he rolled over onto his other side so his shell was now facing Leo. He quickly wiped his face and took another steadying breath as he felt Leo get up and leave the bed, a moment later the candles were blown out and the bed dipped again letting him know Leo had climbed back in.

"Donatello?" Leo looked at his shell uncertainly.

"Yes Leo?"

"Could you….could you learn to love me?"

Donnie rolled over and looked at Leo with a compassionate look. "I…I don't know if I could love you the way you want me to Leo…but…I will always be loyal to you." He insisted.

Leo nodded. "Although I do appreciate your loyalty Donatello," Leo responded. "It is your heart I was hoping for."

Donnie lay back down and nodded, a feeling of guilt came over him as he heard the prince's voice crack as he spoke. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I understand…Leonardo."


	7. Chapter 7 A Story to Tell

Ch 7. A Story to Tell.

Early morning on the weekend, as was customary for the young prince, Leonardo would make his way to the dojo for early morning tea with his father then an hour of sparring, something he always enjoyed. But on this particular morning, Leo sat across from his father with a very dismal expression, his cup in his hands still full and very cold.

"Something troubles you my son," Splinter noted. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Leo lifted his eyes and looked at his father tiredly. "I was with Donatello last night." He told him.

Splinter nodded. "Was your union not what you expected?"

"No father it was not," Leo looked at his father in anger while he continued to nurse his tea. "He admitted something to me that I've suspected back when I attempted a union with Michelangelo." Leo looked at his father intently. "When you made the request to the leaders, did you ask for those who were actually interested or did you just demand they send a son regardless of the son's feelings?"

Splinter was taken aback by Leo's attitude. "Why are you asking me this Leonardo?" Splinter's eyes were wide and filled with surprise.

"Donatello advised me that his father insisted he come here and attempt to be my mate," Leo shook his head. "And Michelangelo; he wouldn't admit why he was here but I suspect he is also here not of his own volition." Leo lowered his eyes. "And I can't begin to understand why Raphael is here with the way he acts." Leo scowled. "He constantly mocks me and has no respect for the monarchy. " Leo stood up and began to pace angrily. "I want this madness stopped father!" He demanded as he turned to face the king. "I do not wish to have a mate and it is clear that none of them actually wish to be my mate so I want them to return to their villages when we go there later today."

Splinter regarded his son carefully. "Very well my son."

"But father I…." Leo stopped and stared at his father wide eyed. "You….you're okay with this?" He asked in surprise.

Splinter stood and nodded to one of his guards. The guard came over and removed the table with tea then left the room. Leo watched as Splinter made his way over to a rack where two wooden bokken hung and took them down. He turned to his son and tossed one over to him. "If you can beat me in a sparring match, then I will insist all three of them return to their homes and I will petition my court to release you from getting a mate." Leo caught the bokken and looked at his father suspiciously.

"Are you being serious?" He looked at his father and chuckled when Splinter nodded. "Deal!"

The king and prince bowed to one another and took their stance. They began to circle each other for several moments before Leo finally ran toward Splinter and, with a loud yell, swung the bokken around to the side intending to catch his father on his arm. Splinter quickly moved and blocked the hit. He twirled and attempted to bring his bokken around and behind Leo's shell but Leo jumped up and flipped over Splinter. As he did, he kicked Splinter in the back and watched as Splinter went stumbling forward but did not fall. Instead he turned and brought the bokken around and managed to smack Leo on the arm with it. The hit was hard enough to knock the young prince to the side but as he fell he quickly rolled himself back into an upright position standing quickly and turning to continue the sparring.

"You realize," Splinter began as he blocked and parried against his son. "If the court releases you from getting a mate then you will no longer be eligible to take over for me as future king."

Leo gritted his teeth as he continued to spar. "I don't care about that anymore father!" Leo shouted as he swiped his bokken against Splinter's over and over again. "The clans don't listen to me….they refuse to accept my leadership or my rule so what does it matter?" He grunted as Splinter pushed his bokken against Leo's and shoved him hard backwards.

Splinter brought his bokken up as Leo ran forward, his bokken up and ready to bring it down on the king's head. "It matters very much my son." He told him as his bokken blocked and Leo brought him to his knees. "I have raised you to take over for me and if it is not you, then it can be someone who will not want what we want for our kingdom and all the clans."

At that declaration, Leo hesitated and Splinter managed to push upward and force Leo to reel backward. The king brought his bokken behind Leo's feet and bring him to the floor. He held the bokken over Leo's beak and the two stared at each other while panting hard.

"You lose my son." Splinter lowered the bokken and bent down to help Leo up. Leo took the king's paw and slowly got to his feet. As they bowed to each other, Splinter couldn't help but note the sad expression in the young prince's eyes. Leo sighed and nodded at his father. He handed him his bokken and began to slowly move toward the door.

Splinter let out a loud sigh. "I made it clear from the beginning no one was to be forced to come here." Splinter told him. "I wanted them to come willing and of their own accord."

Leo looked back at him with a look of dejection. "None of them will love me the way I want to be loved." He muttered then turned away from his father. "The way he loved me."

Although his voice was low and soft, the rat's ears had picked up every word. "They are expecting," Splinter said gently. Leo froze mid-step and suddenly leaned heavily against the door frame. "King Katsuichi announced the news to me at the banquet." Splinter came up behind him and placed a paw on his son's arm. "They believe it will be a boy and they will name him Jotaro. They are going to ask you to be his Godfather."

Leo kept his back to Splinter as he blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "When…." He swallowed hard. "When they extend the honor….I will be looking forward to accepting it." He told him.

Splinter watched in dismay as the young prince quickly walked out the dojo, down the hallway and toward his room. He entered and looked around; relieved to see Donatello was no longer there. Upon seeing he was alone, he closed and locked the door and leaned his forehead against it. He squeezed his eyes shut and pounded the door several times in anger before turning around and leaning his shell against the door. He slowly lowered himself to the floor sobbing hard as he went. He pressed his hands against his eyes and took a deep breath as he brought his knees up to his chest and let out a loud anguish scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donatello, meanwhile, had awoken the moment he heard Leo leave the room. He lay in bed thinking about the night before and berating himself for allowing his father to talk him into doing something he had never wanted to do as well as himself for not accepting Leo's offer to leave when given the chance. His mind wandered back to the day his father had announced to him he would be sent to the castle in hopes of becoming a mate for the prince.

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _Father," Donnie watched his father loom over him in anger. "Why must I do this?" He demanded. "I do not wish to be a mate to the prince; I have no interest in mating with a male."_

 _"_ _The king has requested a son from each tribe and since you are of age and not betroth, you will be the one to go." His father sat in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are my most intelligent child and with you in the castle, you will be a great help to the prince in making decisions and seeing things get done."_

 _"_ _But why would the prince want a male father?" Donnie narrowed his eyes at him. "That just doesn't make sense." He tapped his chin with his knuckle. "What about my sisters that went, did none of them intrigue the prince?"_

 _"_ _It is what the king has requested." His father replied." Now get your things and prepare to leave with me in the morning."_

 _Present._

Donnie got out of the bed and left the room. He slowly made his way to the dining hall and as he walked, he attempted to think of what to tell the others. As they had done last week with Mikey, Donnie knew they would question him and want to know how things went. But how could he tell them he did not enjoy being with the prince.

He got to the dining hall and sat down. No one was there yet and he waited patiently for his fellow terrapins to show up while he thought of what he would tell them. No sooner had he been served when Mikey and Raph came in laughing.

"Hey speak of the devil." Raph said. He clapped his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "So how was the night with prince charming?" He cackled in Don's ear.

Donnie took a deep breath. "It was…um…not what I was expecting." He told him.

Mikey looked at him. "Gee Donnie." He said with concern in his voice. "Are you okay?" He looked Donnie up and down inspecting him. "When we were together he was gentle and stopped when he knew I wasn't interested. Did he push himself on you or force you to do things….."

"Stop Mikey!" Donnie yelled suddenly. He took another deep breath to steady himself. "The prince did nothing like that." He insisted. "We did make love and it was nice but it just wasn't what I…what I wanted." He looked at them anxiously. "Are you two going to tell me that your fathers did not demand that you come here and play house with the prince in an attempt to be his mate?"

Mikey looked down at his plate. "Well…my dad told me that since I was his only child, that I should do this so that if the prince picks me then I could be a help to the prince in passing laws and ensuring the safety of our people."

"But did you want to do it Mikey?" Donnie peered at him intently. He watched as Mikey lowered his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't want to do this and my father said the same thing to me. Do it to help out but I wasn't given a choice in the matter." He looked at Raph. "What about you?"

"Well I just wanted ta see what all the hub bub was all about." Raph said leaning back in his chair with a smirk. "So, yeah, I actually did come on ma own. My old man did not push me ta do anything I didn't want ta do." He looked from one to the other. "I don't know why ya just didn't tell ya old man ya have the hots for someone else Donnie."

"You know my father would give me hell if he knew of my relationship with a human Raph." Donnie snapped back.

"Well you at least could have told me." Leo's voice wavered as he entered the dining room followed by the king. The prince looked at the three turtles and huffed. He went to his seat as the three of them stood and bowed to them. The king bowed his head and sat down while motioning them to take their seats. Leo, however; did not sit but continued to stand and stare at the three of them. "We will be leaving within the hour to visit the villages." He informed them. "You will finish your breakfast and then gather your things." He glared at his father as he turned to leave. "It is clear none of you wish to be my mate so when we reach your villages, you will be staying behind." Leo turned and left the dining room.

The three turtles turned to Splinter who nodded at them. "That is only if you chose to leave." He said with a look of indifference. "If you wish to stay and continue to court the prince, you are most welcome to do so." He looked to Raphael as he spoke.

Within the hour, the three turtles followed Splinter toward the stable where Leonardo was waiting in the royal carriage for them to show up. Leo raised an eye ridge but said nothing when he saw the turtles had come down empty handed. Soon after, the carriage left the castle grounds and headed toward the villages where they would stop, greet the clans and distribute the money while visiting for a while with the clan leaders. As they rode, Leo kept his eyes looking out the window while the other three turtles kept their heads bowed low.

Finally, Donnie looked up. "Your highness," He began. "Please, let me apologize for all that's happened. I never meant to lie to you." Donnie looked at Leo sincerely. "I really am interested in seeing if there's some way we can have our clans along with all the other kingdoms in our realm come together and start a trade route." He told him. "And I intend to stay and see it through."

"Yeah, me too," Mikey nodded.

Leo chuckled lightly. "It's alright Donatello, there's no need to apologize." He told him. "Although I am upset that you did not confide in me about why you were actually there, I am more upset with your father…"He looked at the other turtles. "As well as all your fathers for forcing you into a situation none of you wanted to be in." He crossed his arms and turned back to the window.

"Look Princey." Raph sneered, making Leo turn back to him with a questioning look. "First of all, I wasn't pushed into this by anyone let alone ma father. I actually wanted to do this. My father asked me and ma younger brother but it was I who stepped forward." He huffed at Leo "And second of all, I ain't leaving. I've waited two weeks to have a chance at courting you….."He leaned forward. "And I intend to do it." He added with a curt nod.

"Then I will see you on Monday at five in the morning." Leo sneered back.

The carriage continued along on a dirt road for several more minutes when it suddenly came to a stop. The turtles watched as the coachman got down from his seat, opened the door and assisted the king in stepping out. The king walked over to two tall cherry blossom trees. He placed his paw on one for several moments before doing the same thing to other tree.

The three turtles looked at Leo curiously. "What's he doing Leo?" Mikey whispered.

"Paying honor to his queen and child," Leo replied. Upon seeing the bewildered looks of the others, he looked at them questioningly. "You don't know the story?" They shook their heads. Leo turned back and watched as his father kneeled and began to pray. "Twenty one years ago, the king and queen were supposed to attend a wedding at the village of their clan." Leo began. "But Splinter was called away on urgent business and the queen, even though she was with child, insisted she should go since it was her sister getting married. On the way, something happened that caused the carriage to overturn killing the queen, her guard and the coachman."

"Oh that's horrible!" Mikey said with a look of distress.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Donnie asked.

Leo shook his head. "No one was there to see what happened and since everyone was killed, no one really knows." He told them. "It was one of their clansmen that found the carriage and from what he could tell; the horse must have gotten spooked and taken off causing the carriage to lose control." He nodded at the area where Splinter still currently was. "That area use to be a very deep ditch with lots of underbrush, dead trees and rocks. The king had it cleared and planted those cherry blossom trees for his wife and unborn child." He pointed to another area where flowering dogwood trees could be seen. "Those trees he had planted in honor of the guard and coachman that were killed in the accident." They sat in silence for a moment contemplating what Leo said. Eventually, the king finish praying and made his way back to the carriage.

Moments later, they came to their first stop. At the village of the rodentia clan, the three turtles stood back and watched as the king and prince gathered a pouch from a chest hidden under the prince's seat, then the five of them made their way to the home of the leader, who it turned out, was actually Splinter's cousin, Lord Shard. The village was excited to see everyone and the Leader greeted the king with a warm hug. He happily invited them all in for tea and biscuits and a lively conversation as the king and the leader told stories of them growing up. The three turtles watched as both the prince and the king interacted happily and distribute the money which was gratefully accepted.

They then continued on their way to each village within Mutantania and at each village, the turtles would watch as each clan leader welcomed the king and prince happily and gratefully accept the money that was given to them. In turn, many children greeted the king and prince with gifts of their own, from flowers to pictures to hugs and kisses, which was gratefully accepted by them.

Donnie turned to Raph. "Well Raph, I don't know what you've seen but I have yet to see Leo acting like a snob toward anyone within the villages we've visited so far." He told him. "Nor do I see any of the leaders acting cold toward Leo."

"Yeah, well just wait till we get to the terrapin villages." Raph told him. "You'll see what I mean."

Mikey listened to the exchange between them. "You think Leo is a snob Raph?" He shook his head. "When he comes to our village, he's always friendly toward everyone." He stopped talking when Leo and Splinter came out and climbed back into the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8 At the Village of the Terrapin

Ch 8 At the Village of the Terrapin Clans.

As the carriage made its way through the valley and toward the outer area where the terrapin clans resided, the three turtles looked from one side of the carriage to the other, looking at the villages dauntingly. On both sides, they watched as the citizens of the clans struggled to farm in soil that was hard and crumbly; many plants and trees barely producing fruit or vegetables and what little was taken didn't look as though it was very edible.

Leo and Splinter looked at them questioningly. "Is something wrong gentlemen?" Leo asked.

"Just…everything looks so…." Mikey sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Depressing," Raph finished for him as he put his arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"I never realized how difficult it was for the clans in the deeper part of the valley to have food." Donnie commented turning to look from one side to the other.

Leo nodded. "As you can see, many of the farms in this part of the valley struggle to get water to their crops. Several years ago, a severe drought hit and the water that flowed down from the mountain to the Tartaruga River by the water tribe came close to drying out. That caused much of this land to dry out. Now, even when it rains, some parts of the land is so dry, it doesn't soak up water fast enough to really do much good." Leo explained. "In fact, on occasion when the rains are too heavy, it can flood and then all the crops can be destroyed. That is one reason why the king has been trying desperately to open up the trade routes." He sighed tiredly. "And why I want to do what I can to fight for it to happen. Aid from outside sources will help the villages of Mutantania get food as well as other things to help when the river runs dry like it has in the past." Leo nodded over to where a small stream ran in between the farms. "That is the stream that runs through Mutantania, it runs off from the Tartaruga River and, unfortunately, it is the only source of water some of these farmers have. Normally, it runs deeper but there has been very little rain the past few months so the stream is nothing more than a trickle."

"Well, won't the money you distribute help them in getting food from other villages within Mutantania?" Mikey asked.

The king looked at him. "We distribute money to the clans in case they need to get aide from somewhere other than Mutantania, Michelangelo," Splinter responded. "Many of the villages are struggling to feed their own people and it is difficult for them to assist each other, even through bartering, so they must look elsewhere."

The three turtles looked at each other feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness come over them. But as the trip continued, their spirits slowly lifted at the thought of finally seeing their families. The carriage made its way out of the deeper part of the valley and toward the edge of Mutantania where the sun tribe resided. Mikey, eager to see his family, bounced excitedly when he saw familiar landmarks that marked the sun tribe's village. The carriage entered a vast valley where the sun shown bright all throughout the land and behind them the castle loomed majestically in the distance.

"Mikey." Leo turned to him and smiled as they stepped out of the carriage. "After my father and I are done speaking with your father, you may have fifteen minutes to speak and visit with your family, okay."

"Thank you Leo." Mikey said and stood next to Donnie and Raph as the king and prince made their way over to the entrance of Lord Tanaka's home.

As before, the king and prince, along with the other turtles, were welcomed into the home and shared in tea and biscuits but as the visit progressed, the three turtles began to see a slight attitude in the way Tanaka was treating the young prince. Even though Leo attempted to partake in the conversation, the leader, although he would acknowledge him, would be curt and rather cold to him.

"Father," Mikey came over to him after the others had left his home. "Why are you refusing to accept the trade route the prince is attempting to start up between our kingdom and the others?"

"Is this how you greet your father my son?" Lord Tanaka came over to him and gave him a big hug. "I want to know how things are going on at the castle, has the prince taken a liking to you?"

"Yeah he's great but he's still getting to know us all." Mikey said quickly. "Please father, answer my question."

"I have concerns Michelangelo, nothing more." He attempted to assure Mikey but the young turtle was not accepting it.

"Father, you and the other leaders of the terrapin clan have been fighting this for years, I want to know why."

"I have told you why." Tanaka turned away from him. "There is nothing more you need to know."

Mikey rolled his eyes in annoyance at his father. "Father, you were sent an invitation by the prince to attend an upcoming banquet this Thursday, did you receive it?" He watched as his father nodded stoically at him. "Well, since all clan leaders as well as royal visitors from other kingdoms will be there," He looked at his father intently. "I was hoping you would come too."

"I may be busy Michelangelo." Tanaka told him. He continued to look away from him.

"The king has invited you to many of his banquets and still you refuse him, why?" Mikey demanded.

"It is none of your concern my son."

"It is if you want me to be a part of this monarchy." Mikey insisted. He watched his father sit at their small table in exasperation. He removed his orange bandana and rubbed his hands over his tired face. He placed his bandana back on and turned to Mikey. After a few minutes, the leader of the sun tribe finally nodded his head.

"I will be there Michelangelo." He promised.

Mikey hugged his father. "I'll see you then." He said with a smile. He visited with the rest of his family for a few more minutes then left to join the others in the carriage and continue to the home of the wind tribe.

Just beyond the valley of the sun tribe was a dense forest where the wind tribe resided. Upon arriving, Lord Torlen greeted the king and prince warmly then gave Donatello an exuberant hug. "Ah my son!" The tribe leader cried happily then turned to the king. "It is so good of you to bring Donatello with you so that I and the rest of the family may see him." He noted the others. "And I see you are doing the same with the others, how honorable of you your majesty."

Splinter bowed then waved to the prince. "It was the prince's idea." He told him.

Lord Torlen turned to Leonardo and gave a small smile at him. "How wonderful," He gave a short nod of his head toward the prince then turned away and motioned for all to follow him.

Inside the tribe leader's home, everyone again enjoyed a short visit and again the three turtles couldn't help but notice the strange aloofness the leader of the tribe had when the prince attempted to engage in the conversation.

As before, Donnie was given fifteen minutes with his family after the king and prince left with the other two turtles. As soon as they left, Donnie turned to his father with anger in his eyes. "What is going on father?" He quickly demanded.

Lord Torlen stepped back in surprise at his normally gentle son's demanding attitude. "What do you mean Donatello?"

"You demand I go to the castle and compete to be the prince's mate so that I may assist in helping the clans and other kingdoms but then I find out that you have no intentions of helping Prince Leonardo pass the king's proposal to start a trade route that would bring necessary resources, money and aid to the clans within Mutantania." Donnie paced as he spoke.

"I never said I would not help pass the proposal." Torlen insisted. "I and the other leaders of our clan have reservations about the problems that might arise by opening the roads to the other kingdoms." He waved his hand out the window. "After all, it is the terrapin villages that surround the kingdom and all roads lead through our villages." He pointed out. "Think of the trouble that will bring to us."

"Trouble can happen and, if you recall, has happened regardless of the roads being open to trade." Donnie pointed out. "But if you're concerned about the issues then come to the castle on Thursday for the banquet the king is having." He looked at his father intently. "I do believe you were invited, correct father?"

"Yes I was invited Donatello." Lord Torlen threw up his hands. "I swear all they ever do is have banquets at that castle." He sat in his chair with a huff.

"They do so much more but the banquets brings leaders of the various clans in Mutantania as well as other royal leaders together and discuss options of helping each other." Donnie said. "I have had the privileged of being at two of the banquets and I've seen progress father." He walked over to where his father sat and knelt before him. He looked up at his father with soft pleading gentle brown eyes. "Please father, come to the banquet and see for yourself, get to know them."

Lord Torlen looked into his son's brown eyes for several moments and sighed tiredly, after a few minutes, he nodded reluctantly at him. "I will be there my son." He told him.

"Thank you father," Donnie said as he gave him a hug. "I will see you at the banquet and we will visit longer." He left his home feeling certain things would finally come together.

Before boarding the carriage, Donnie gave each family member a hug with a promise to see them all soon. He then followed the others into the carriage and soon they were on their way to the base of the mountain that overlooked the kingdom of Mutantania where the village of the fire tribe could be found. As before, all were welcomed by Lord Takeo, leader of the tribe and father to Raphael, and as before, each turtle couldn't help but notice the attitude the leader had toward the prince.

"What's with ya dad," Raph looked at his father after the others had left to go back to the carriage. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched as his father sat on his cushion by the small table in their tea room.

"Whadda ya mean Raphael?" Lord Takeo stared at his son and crossed his arms.

"The way ya treat the prince," Raph told him. "Before I thought da prince had an attitude with us but now I see it's you and the other leaders of our clans. What's it about dad?"

"That is none of your concern Raphael." Takeo insisted. He stood up and leered at his son.

"Like hell it's not." Raph told him. He unfolded his arms and moved toward him. "The prince informed me that he's trying to get a trade route started between our kingdoms and others within our realm but you and da other leaders are against it. So I ask again father, what da hell is up with dat?"

"You will watch your tongue when ya talk to me boy!" Lord Takeo narrowed his eye ridges in anger. "I do not need ta explain to you why I do not want da trade route ta go through." He watched as his son's eyes narrowed angrily at him. "I will say ya only need to know there are issues to deal with and dat's it." He turned his shell to Raph. "Now ya can leave with the rest of them."

"You were invited to a banquet on Thursday and I wanna see ya there," Takeo turned and glared at Raph at his sudden demand. "The other tribe leaders will be there so you will too." Raph looked at him, waiting for him to answer. "Well?"

The two stared at each other for several seconds. Finally, Lord Takeo nodded. "Very well, I will attend." Raph nodded and made his way out of the house and over to the carriage. He gave a final farewell to his family and soon the carriage was following the base of the mountain. A long stream flowed down the mountain side and toward the valley, where the main part of the river flowed along the village of the water tribe.

It was early evening by the time they came to the water tribe. Lord Tokkra made his way out of his home to the carriage and greeted his visitors. He motioned for them to follow him to an outside eating area. The group sat around a fire pit and Tokkra gratefully accepted the money Splinter handed to him. As the four terrapins sat and listened to the king and tribe leader exchange pleasantries, Leo's eyes would occasionally wander over all that was going on around them. The others watched as a look of sadness mixed with, what seemed to them, a look of loneliness, shown for just a moment in the prince's eyes as he watched small turtle children run, play and laugh. He sighed softly before turning his eyes back to the king and lord Tokkra.

"Lord Tokkra," Leo addressed him just as they were standing to say goodbye. "Regarding the banquet at the castle on Thursday, I did not receive a reply from you weather you were going to attend or not so I would like to extend a personal invitation to you." He said as he bowed in respect. "The other tribe leaders have agreed to come, would you please also attend?"

Lord Tokkra looked from one turtle to the other and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "So this is how you handle things Prince Leonardo?" The leader growled at him. "Divide and conquer the clan?"

Before Leo could respond to the accusation, Raphael stepped in. " _We_ asked our fathers and they said yes." Raph said moving forward. "So are ya comin' or not?"

The leader shook his head and continued to glare at the prince. "This is something I would expect from a child." He grumbled looking warily at the king.

"I am trying to get the clans of our realm to come together and help each other." Leo persisted. "Surely you must realize the clans of our kingdom are slowly dying."

Tokkra suddenly turned to the prince with anger in his eyes. "That is not true!" He almost shouted.

"You have my reports." Leo said, refusing to back down. "You can see for yourself that our supplies and resources are diminishing." He pointed toward the river that flowed by the tribe's village. "Even the river no longer flows as strongly as it used to. The underground springs all around the kingdom are drying up and many clans within the kingdom are struggling to get water for the farms."

"We have gone through dry spells before, it does not last that long and eventually, when the rains come, the water will flow strong again, the underground springs will replenish and all will be fine." Tokkra looked away from him. "There is no need to get involved with the other kingdoms."

"But the rains do not come often enough," Leo stared at Tokkra in disbelief. "What are the clans supposed to do till then?" He shook his head at him. "There is no shame in asking for help outside of our own kingdom."

Before the water leader could reply, Splinter stepped forward and held up his paw. "That will do, Leonardo." Splinter placed a strong but gentle paw on his Leo's arm and pushed him away slightly. "Lord Tokkra, the prince has extended an invitation to you," He looked up at the terrapin with stern eyes. "Will you accept?"

"Please Lord Tokkra." Donnie now stepped forward. "We only wish for you to come and talk to the other clans, see for yourself what the prince says is true."

Tokkra looked from one turtle to another before looking at the king who had been standing by Leonardo looking at him expectantly. He huffed in defeat and nodded. "Alright," He said curtly. "I will be there."

"Thank you lord Tokkra." Leo said. He took a deep calming breath and bowed to the leader with the rest of the group. The four turtles then followed the king back to the carriage and headed for home.

Lord Tokkra, his eyes narrowing, watched the carriage leave his village. He waited till it was out of sight before he called over one of his guards. He beckoned the guard to follow him into his home and wait by the door. The guard stood by patiently as his leader quickly wrote out a note, sealed it then handed it to him. "You know what to do." Tokkra waved him off then sat at his table and began to massage his tired eyes. "Looks like the plans will have to be carried out sooner rather than later." He said to himself, seething in anger.


	9. Chapter 9 The Tale of a Prince

Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Cutegenius, you have great insight, I love all the information you commented on. Please keep those reviews coming, they're a great motivator. This next chapter is a bit long but I really wanted to dive more into Leo's past. Let me know what you thing and peace. :)

Ch 9 The Tale of a Prince.

The royal carriage arrived at the castle late in the evening. All were tired and hungry after their long day and eager for a late dinner.

"Does it always go like this when you visit the other clans your majesty?" Donnie asked.

The king smiled and looked from one turtle to the other. "Normally we do not engage the clan leaders in politics when we visit them and can usually be home much earlier."

The three turtles exchanged looks and blushed lightly. They finished their food then bowed goodnight to the king and prince. "Remember Raphael." Leo gave him a sidelong glance. "Monday morning, in the garden, at five." Raph winked at him and with a smirk, turned and left the dining hall.

Upon finishing supper and saying goodnight to Splinter, Leo went to his room and walked into his clothes closet; he pushed aside several royal tunics, kimonos and robes and pulled out a long sword with a blue ribbon attached to the hilt. The ribbon had a tag tied to it which Leo gently caressed between his large fingers. A tear rolled down his cheek as he lay in his bed and read the words on the tag:

 _'_ _To my beloved Leonardo, with love Usagi.'_

Leo smiled at the memory of that Christmas day when Usagi gave him the sword and he inadvertently gave him the same present. At that time Usagi was not yet married, his father was chief advisor to king Katsuichi and all were a guest at his castle on that Christmas day. And it had been that day the two friends had taken their friendship to a higher level. That night Usagi brought Leonardo to his bedchamber and he allowed the beautiful rabbit to bring him to the brink of ecstasy several times over. That was the night that haunted his dreams once again as he fell into a deep sleep and moaned his lover's name over and over again as his dream self brought the rabbit on top of him, wrapping his legs around the soft fur and feeling his hard cock fill him deep inside. It was in this dream he was happy and loved.

Loved the way he had always wanted to be loved and spoken to with words that made him feel special and cherished. But now, it was just a dream; a dream that left him feeling sad and alone. His heart ached as he lay in his bed bringing his pillow up against his hurting and needy body, hugging it close and tight in an attempt to take away the emptiness he felt as the dream finally ended.

Early morning, Leo awoke and looked down at the sword; with a sigh, he got up and placed it back into his closet and with a shake of his head, pulled out his riding gear. His eyes wandered back to the sword as he slowly closed the closet door. "Never again my friend," He muttered to himself in determination as he walked out of his room and toward the stable. "Never again."

As he made his way down the hall, he past the library and stopped when he saw Donatello sitting in a leather chair, reading while drinking a cup of coffee. "You're up early Donnie." Leo said as he made his way inside.

Donnie stood and bowed. "Good morning Leo." He said with a half-hearted smile. He looked slightly away from him and Leo could see a look of confusion come over him, "I couldn't sleep," He finally admitted. "I keep thinking about everything that I've learned over this past week and I'm just feeling confused about it all."

Leo nodded and gave a small smile. "Well, I'm sure with you and the others by my side, we may finally get things done." Donnie nodded and sat back down as Leo turned to leave.

But Leo stopped and looked back at the purple clad turtle. "Um…Donnie," He looked up as Leo made his way back to him. "I…" Leo looked away for a short moment, his mind searching to find the words he wanted to say. He sighed and looked back at the turtle. "I just wanted to say sorry about what happened Friday night."

Donnie looked at him perplexed. "What do you mean Leo?"

"I could tell you didn't want to…." Leo looked away again, a feeling of shame showing in his hazel eyes. "I shouldn't have continued." He confessed. "It wasn't honorable of me to do that and I was very wrong." Leo looked at Donnie, than lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Donnie stood and made his way over to him, he brought him into a hug and rubbed his shell gently. "Just for the record Leo," He whispered. "There is no reason for you to be sorry, if it wasn't for the other person I'm in love with I would be proud to be your mate and love you in that special way."

Leo pulled away and smiled down at Donnie. "Thank you Donnie." He said. "So who is this human you are interested in and how did you two meet?"

Donnie blushed as he sat back down. "Her name is April." He smiled as he thought of her. "My sister and I were in the woods one day and we saw these two human females walking through. It was April and her sister." He gave a light chuckle. "We watched them with no intentions of making ourselves known but while they were walking, her Sister, Meghan, fell and twisted her ankle, they needed help so we decided to help them out."

"And it was love at first sight?" Leo smiled wide and eyed Donnie intently as a bright red blush crossed the young turtle's beak.

"Well," Donnie ducked his head slightly into his shell and attempted to hold back a giggle. "Let's just say after we got them back to their village, April was really grateful and her kissed lasted a little longer than I would have expected." His blushed deepen and he gave a light chuckle. "We meet occasionally in the woods."

Leo nodded at him and once again began to leave the library. "I'm glad you're happy Donnie." He told him. "See you at breakfast."

"Actually Leo," Donnie stood back up and walked over to him. "I see you're going riding." Leo nodded at him. "Mind if I tag along?" He put his book away. "A ride through the countryside would be so refreshing right about now."

"Not at all," Leo smiled at him. "I'm only going to the king's guest house," He told him as they made their way out the library and toward the stables. "I usually prefer to go by myself but…I could do with the company."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael walked into Mikey's room in an attempt to get the sun turtle to accompany him to the kitchen and make his chocolate croissants he had enjoyed so much at the banquet, but so far, getting the orange turtle out of bed was proving to be quite the chore so now he stood by Mikey's window, taking in the scenery of the castle grounds that seemed to stretch out toward the mountainside. Just below him, a few mutant rats walked back and forth exercising the royal horses and he cocked his head in curiosity. He continued to watch as one of the rats brought out a beautiful white horse from the stable and a moment later, his eyes widen and a smile curled up at the corner of his mouth when the prince walked out and made his way over to the beautiful creature. Raph looked on intently as the prince patted the horse's neck and smiled warmly as he gave the beautiful animal a carrot. Raph chuckled as he watched Leo laugh when the horse nuzzled him and pushed him lightly begging for more which Leo was happy to comply with. But his smile quickly turned to a frown when the prince was joined by Donnie. The prince handed Donnie a carrot to give to the horse he would be riding and the two turtles shared a laugh.

Raph looked down at the scene thoughtfully. "Hey Mikey," He turned to see the orange turtle still in bed.

"Yeah Raph" He said with a yawn.

"Instead of breakfast, how 'bout we go horseback riding?"

"Sounds like fun." He said rolling over. "But after breakfast though, okay."

"How 'bout now," Raph said adamantly, he walked over to the bed, grabbed the smaller turtle's arm and dragged him out from under the warm covers. Mikey attempted to protest but Raph would have none of it. "A nice ride before breakfast helps to build the appetite." He told him.

They made their way out of Mikey's room and hurried to the stable where Leo and Donnie were just mounting their horses. Mikey narrowed his eyes at Raph but the taller turtle only shrugged innocently.

'Sure Raph.' Mikey thought to himself as he watched Raph walk over to the prince. 'You had no idea.'

"Where ya off to princy," Raph asked as he, followed by Mikey, walked over to him.

Leo huffed and looked down at Raph. "Just off for a ride," He told him.

"Any place special?" Raph asked with a smirk.

Leo huffed again. "If you must know Raphael, I am going to visit the king's guest house."

"Oh, I forgot the king had a guest house." Raph glanced over at Donnie. "Mind if Mikey and I tag along?"

"If you wish," Leo pulled on the reins and maneuvered the animal further away from the stables, down the road and out of the castle grounds with Donnie following closely behind. Raph and Mikey quickly caught up and for several minutes, the four turtles rode in silence.

"So why ya going to the guest house," Raph finally asked as he came up beside Leo.

"Every Sunday I go to the guest house and check on the king's guests."

"I didn't know the king was hosting dignitaries right now." Donnie said.

"He's not." Raph and Donnie exchanged looks but when Leo would say no more, they remained silent and continued toward their destination. The king's guest house was a few miles down the road from the king's castle and the other horses followed Leo's horse up the long dirt road that led toward a two story stone house with a large brown door. As they came up to the house, the brown door opened and a large brown female rat stepped out and bowed politely to the prince.

"Welcome your highness." The large rat said as Leo and the others dismounted. "They are anxiously waiting for you." She smiled and opened the door wider.

"Good morning Silver." Leo bowed to her. They walked the horses over to the hitching rail and tied the reins. "And I am anxious to see them." He smiled and waved toward the others. "My guest," He said and pointed to each one as he introduced them. "Raphael of the fire tribe, Donatello of the wind tribe and Michelangelo of the sun tribe." They each bowed to the rat who in turned bowed back. Leo turned back to them. "Silver is my father's sister-in-law." He explained as he took a bag of fresh carrots out of his saddle bag.

Raph gave a light smirk. "She one of da guest or da caretaker," He asked, rather sarcastically.

Leo looked at him with an air of mock thoughtfulness. "I guess you could say she's both."

Before Raph could say anything more, loud laughter and sounds of running could suddenly be heard from inside the large house coming toward them. The three turtles watched as Leo's smile widen and he pulled the carrots out of the bag. Silver gave a knowing smile and she stepped aside as several small mutant children from various clans suddenly came out of the home and ran toward the prince. The prince laughed as they gathered around begging for the carrots to feed the horses. He handed each child a carrot reminding them to be gentle with the horses then turned to the other turtles. "So now you know my secret." He told them, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Since you all wanted to come, you can all help." After the children were done feeding the horses, Leo, with the eager help of the other turtles, placed the children on the horses, one at a time, and led them around the front of the yard.

After each child had a turn, the four turtles busied themselves playing with the kids. Leo watched with a huge smile on his face as Raph tossed a few kids in the air before placing them on his shoulders to give them piggy back rides, Mikey played tag and chased several around the yard and Donnie assisted in fixing toys and other broken play things that he and the children would then play with.

"They are orphans." Leo explained as they followed Silver into the guest house. The children ran ahead to a room where breakfast was now being served. "Their parents are gone, how or why I do not know, I only know that they are alone and the clans they belong to could not help them the way they needed to due to the fact that many within their clans are struggling to help feed their own families. So I petitioned the king for us to take them in, they stay here till we can find homes for them or until they are old enough to be returned to their villages and help out their clans." The four turtles sat at a separate table and watched the children eat.

Mikey felt his throat tighten as he held back at sob; he shook his head as his eyes filled with tears. "I had no idea." He whispered sadly.

"None of us did kid." Raph muttered. He lowered his eyes sadly, watching the children sit at their table enjoying the food that was placed in front of them by Silver.

"This is one reason why opening the trade route to other kingdoms are important to me." Leo said smiling down at one little fox that came over to their table to give them a plate with buttered biscuits and honey. "It will bring in money, tourist, and more necessary trade for our kingdoms and possibly...people who may adopt." Leo choked on the last word and Raph could see a faraway look in the prince's eyes.

"It's that important to ya that these children find homes huh Leo?" Raph looked from the prince to the children.

"The king adopted me," Leo told him. "If not for him, I would probably not even be here." The four turtles sat in silence and ate their meal. Several minutes later, a little female gopher came up to their table. "Prince Leo," She looked up at him with big brown eyes and smiled. "Wanna check out the zoo?"

"Have you been taking care of my animals like you promised me Adeline?" He smiled down at her and got up from the table. She took his hand and led him to the back of the house. The other turtles looked at each other in curiosity and got up to follow along with the rest of the children. They stepped outside and smiled at the scene before them. Outside was a long stretch of green grass that rolled up to the hillsides and beyond to the mountain that loomed over the kingdom. Directly by the house, was a little fenced in area where several small barnyard animals ran around and ate.

Screaming in delight, the children ran over to the fence and opened the gate. Leo smiled and ran with them leaving the other turtles behind. As they entered, one little goat managed to slip by them and run down the hill. "I'll get him!" Leo yelled and ran after the baby goat. The turtles laughed as the prince chased the goat for several minutes in an attempt to catch the wayward creature. The goat, determined not to be caught, would bounce back and forth and dodge to and fro whenever the prince would lunge for it causing him more than once to fall forward into the grass. But no matter how many times he would miss the goat, he would turn and laugh then get back up again.

Eventually, he managed to grab the goat and, laughing, made his way back up to the little enclosed area. Raph's eyes looked intently at the prince as he watched him place the little goat into the orphan's zoo. The prince's mouth held a genuine smile that reached his eyes and the sound of his laughter rang out loud for all to hear. This was a side of the prince that few had ever seen and the turtles found it to be a welcoming change in the normally uptight prince. Leo continued to play with the kids and animals, laughing joyously. At one point he looked over at the other turtles and for a moment, his eyes locked onto Raph's and the red turtle felt the heat rising in his cheeks and a strange feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach.

The sound of footsteps took Raph's thoughts away from Leo. "Would you gentlemen like some refreshment?" Silver asked coming over to them with a tray that held four cups of water. The three turtles accepted her offer and they each took a cup. "It's so good to see the prince looking so happy." She muttered to them as she led them over to a small eating area a short distance away from the animal enclosure. They sat down and continued to watch Leo play with the children. "It has been a very difficult life for him after all." Silver sighed and leaned back in her chair, taking in the sight before her.

"Yeah, living the good life as the prince must be really hard." Raph muttered. "What with all the things he has."

The old rat gave a light hearted laugh. "Just because a person has a lot of things does not mean his heart is full of happiness young turtle."

Raph narrowed his eyes at her. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"The prince has felt like an outcast from the beginning because he has no clan." She explained. Seeing the confused looks of the turtles she continued. "Do you not know how the prince came to be in the king's charge?"

"Splinter did tell us that he found Leo and none of the terrapin clans would claim him as their own." Donnie said.

"Yeah," Mikey chimed in. "He said Leo was found with a blue bandana so the king can only assume he's part of the water tribe."

Silver shook her head. "There is so much more to his story then that young one." She told them.

The three exchanged looks of bewilderment. "So how did the king come to find Leo?" Mikey asked her.

Silver shook her head and got a faraway look in her eyes as a distant memory came back to her. "It was about a year after my sister, the king's mate, and unborn child died, he was visiting the clans, distributing money and renegotiating the contracts as he always did. He had just left the water tribe when he got this sudden urge to halt the carriage and make his way toward the river." She chuckled lightly and a smile formed on her lips. "When Splinter told me this story, he said it seemed to him as though Splendor was actually calling him and encouraging him to come to the water's edge." She looked over at Leo who was swinging a squirrel child around and laughing hard. "Unable to ignore the calling, Splinter made his way toward the water and spotted something half in, half out the river. It looked like a small turtle shell and he quickly ran over to it and found a small baby turtle. Barely alive…barely a month old," She took a shuddering breath and the turtles could see her eyes filling with tears at the memory. She wrapped her arms around her body and continued. "He wrapped the small baby in a blanket and brought him to the castle. He called for me and I helped him nurse the baby back to health. When we were certain the turtle would live, Splinter took him to each of the terrapin clans to see if any of them would claim him, but each tribe insisted no eggs had been hatched recently. And even though the prince had the blue bandana stuffed into his plastron, lord Tokkra refused to believe the baby was part of his clan and insisted Splinter take him away since they couldn't afford to deal with an orphan."

"That's terrible!" Mikey exclaimed in horror. "Why would anyone turn away a child?"

Silver shook her head and began to make her way back into the house. "I myself could never understand anyone not wanting to take in a child in need but because no terrapin tribe accepts him, the prince has found life to be a difficult one." She looked over at Leo with compassion in her eyes. "To this very day, no one knows where the young prince came from or why he was in the river in the first place." She looked away sadly as Leo started making his way over to the group. Just as he came up to them, the sound of a baby crying reached their ears.

Leo smiled and looked over at Silver. "So how is our newest clan member?" He asked her.

She stood and took a deep breath to steady herself and force a smile. "Why don't you find out for yourself your highness." She opened the door and, with a mocked angry glare at him, stepped to the side. Leo chuckled and shook his head at her as they walked into the house.

"Wow, poor Leo." Mikey whispered. "I never realized he was just abandoned like that."

"Yeah, and found in a river no less," Donnie whispered back.

"Kinda explains why da leaders treat Leo da way they do." Raph muttered. "Since they don't accept him as a clan member, they won't accept him as da prince either." He shook his head and scowled. "Who know our fathers could be such…"

"Jerks," Mikey muttered.

"More like bastards." Donnie told them, causing both turtles to look at him in surprise.

"Well, I was going to say assholes but jerks and bastards work too." Raph smirked.

"Kind of makes you wonder though huh?" Donnie looked down at his now empty cup and furrowed his eye ridges in thought.

"Yeah," Raph nodded and tapped his finger on the table while he too looked thoughtful.

Mikey looked from one turtle to the other. "About what?"

Both Raph and Donnie looked at him in surprise. "Mikey, why do you think a baby turtle would be in the river?" Donnie asked the confused turtle.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe someone was trying to teach him how to swim?"

"Or maybe someone was trying to get rid of him." Raph said, looking at him intently.

Mikey's eyes widen and looked at them in horror. "You think someone was trying to kill the prince?" He almost yelled.

"Keep your voice down Mikey." Raph hissed.

"Remember Mike," Donnie whispered. "He wasn't the prince till the king adopted him several weeks after he found him."

"So you think someone was trying to get rid of him because…." He waved his hands at him expecting an answer.

Raph and Donnie looked at each other and now it was their turn to shrug. "Not sure but somewhere out there is a possible murderer." Donnie muttered.

Raph was just about to comment when Leo came out with a small baby raccoon in his arms. He looked down at the baby with a tender look as he placed a bottle in the infant's mouth. "Awwww." Mikey cooed as he jumped out of his chair and ran toward them to look at the little raccoon. "He's so adorable."

Leo smiled at Mikey. "Would you like to hold him?" Mikey took the baby eagerly and sat back at the table, holding the little one tenderly and singing softly to him while the others watched, smiling gently at the tender scene.

Raph leaned close to the prince. "So is this another project that you're passionate about, Princy?"

Leo turned to look at Raph with narrow eyes. "People are not projects Raphael." He said sternly. "The trade routes are a project but people are our responsibility." He looked back at Mikey and the baby. "All people are important," Leo whispered. "They should be treated and loved the same no matter who they are or where they are from."

Raph looked at Leo with compassion. "Sorry Leo, I didn't mean anything by what I said."

Leo looked back and smiled at the red turtle. "That's alright Raphael." Leo sighed heavily and rubbed his tired eyes. "I do tend to take things a little too personal."

Raph placed his hand on Leo's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "S'okay." He muttered. "Maybe I should start becoming more personal with everyone around me." Leo looked down at their hands and smiled. His eyes wandered back up to Raph curiously before Raph finally pulled his hand away and turned away from the young prince feeling slightly embarrassed. Donnie and Mikey exchanged looks and smirked at him.

They stayed at the orphanage for the entire day, playing with the kids and just relaxing. In the evening, they said goodbye to the children, getting hugs from each, and Leo promised to be back next weekend. He gave Silver a hug and smiled gratefully at her. "Let me know if you or the children need anything and I'll make sure it's sent to you as soon as I can get it." He promised.

She squeezed his arms nodded up at him. "Take care your highness." She looked at the others. "All of you." The four turtles nodded at her then mounted their horses.

As they rode toward the castle, Mikey managed to get next to the prince. "Hey Leo,"

"Yeah Mikey," Leo gave him a sideways glance.

"Do you think maybe we could come back with you next Sunday?" Leo smiled at the pleading eyes that looked up at him.

"Sure Mikey." Leo said. "I would like that."


	10. Chapter 10 The Hothead's turn

Ch 10 The hothead's turn.

Raphael stood at the edge of the garden and watched with a glint of mischief in his eyes as the prince went through his exercises. He waited a few minutes before deciding to make himself known and for that short time, was contented to just watch the young turtle breathe deep and stretch his arms and legs.

"Do you plan on watching me the entire time?" Leo suddenly said as he did a split and reached over to his left side to bring his hands to his left foot. "Or are you going to join me?" After a few seconds he stretched himself to the right side and placed his hands on his right foot. He looked up at Raph. "Well?"

"Just enjoyin' da view," Raph said as he made his way to him. He removed his sais and began going through his own set of exercises and katas. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Leo began to stand, he smiled and waited till the prince stood tall and faced him before he suddenly swung his sais around and toward the prince's head.

Leo quickly ducked and unsheathed his swords. "A bit unfair don't you think Raphael," He said as he brought his swords around and toward Raph's side.

Raph grinned and blocked. "All's fair in love and war princy." He grinned maliciously as Leo brought his swords up and blocked Raph's sais coming at him again.

The red turtle blocked and thrust. He attempted to push Leo back but instead, Leo blocked his sais and swung his sword around and behind Raph's back. He twirled and ended up behind Raphael. Raph quickly turned and blocked again and thrust his sais against Leo's swords. This went on for several minutes, sparing back and forth with each turtle attempting to get the upper hand on the other, trying to push the other one to the ground. Finally, the blue turtle ducked under Raph's thrust and twirled around so he was once again behind Raph, he kicked the red turtle's shell and pushed Raph to the ground, his face landing in a pile of dirt.

Leo smirked down at Raph as the larger terrapin rolled over and scowled up at him. "You still 'enjoyin' da view'?" Leo mocked as Raph wiped the dirt off his face.

Raph stood and narrowed his eyes at Leo. "Ya know princy," Raph sneered at him. "Someone needs to knock ya down a few." He once again charged at the prince and the two turtles went at it hard. Leo won over Raph several times throughout their workout. Raph looked up at the prince from the ground and panted hard. "What happened ta that happy go lucky turtle I saw yesterday playing with da little orphans, huh?" Raph asked as he got off the ground and they once again began to circle each other.

Leo held his swords and panted hard. "That was play time, now its back to business time." They charged at each other and Raph threw a punch toward Leo's head which Leo was able to duck. He rolled himself on the ground and jumped up behind Raph, ready to kick Raph's shell and push him forward again, but Raph was ready and turned around and grabbed Leo's leg just as it shot out. He brought Leo's leg up and as his leg went up Leo went down and hit the ground hard on his shell.

Leo rolled to the side and quickly got himself up and charged after Raph with his swords up. Raph blocked one sword but Leo managed to get the other through and punched Raph's mouth with the hilt. Raph fell back on the ground; he looked up at Leo and ran his tongue over his mouth, scowling at the prince as he tasted blood forming on his lips.

Raph wiped the blood off his mouth and glared angrily at Leo. "Now," He said panting hard and tossing his sais down. "You're goin' down." He jumped up and ran toward Leo who threw his swords to the ground and met him head on. Raph rounded his fist on Leo who quickly blocked and threw a punch at Raph's middle. Raph doubled over and got a fist to the jaw.

"You have way too much anger in you hothead." Leo taunted as Raph fell back onto the ground.

"And you." Raph shouted, jumping off the ground and charging angrily. "Have ya head stuck up ya ass!" The two grappled for several minutes until Raph finally managed to bring his foot behind Leo's ankle and trip him to the ground. Leo fell hard and Raph quickly jumped on top of him. He grabbed Leo's wrist and held them over Leo's head, holding him down hard. The two stared at each other panting hard with sweat pouring down their faces.

"I concede." Leo told him. "You finally won a match now get off me." He looked up at Raph with a clear expectation for him to do as he demanded.

Raph's eyes roamed over Leo's face and he shook his head. "What if I don't wanna get off?" He sneered. "Or maybe I'm hoping to get 'off' in another more fun way." He wiggled his eye ridges.

Leo gritted his teeth and attempted to buck Raph off him, but the larger turtle held fast. "You cad!" Leo almost shouted as he struggled. He decided it was better to keep his voice low since he did not want his guards to come and find him in what he considered to be a humiliating situation. "I can have your head for this."

"Oh yeah?" Raph said as he leaned in close. "Which head do ya want?" He moved his hips slightly and stared at the prince with an intense look. Leo gritted his teeth and rocked to the side in an attempt to get Raph off him. He gasped when he felt Raph suddenly lean forward and nip at his neck.

Leo growled and bucked his hips upward hard and fast causing Raph to finally lose his balance and fall to the right side of him. Leo brought his right knee up to his chest and pushed his foot against Raph's stomach causing the red turtle to fall back. Leo rolled over and got on his knees and faced Raphael with scowling growl, "You are infuriating," Leo said with a very frustrating tone.

Raph smiled and leaned closer to the prince. Leo, expecting a patronizing response from the hot head, also leaned in closer with intent on berating him, but instead was surprised when Raph suddenly gave him a peck on the beak. The prince narrowed his eyes in anger as Raph sat back and gave him a smug expression.

Leo gritted his teeth and stood; he took a deep breath and turned his back to him. "I am going to meditate." He announced, sounding clearly irritated. He walked over to the pond and sat in the lotus position. "If all you plan on doing is challenging me and mock everything I do," He said as he closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself. "Then you may leave and go do whatever you want," He told him hotly, "I no longer wish for you to be here."

The footsteps that came toward him caused him to smile slightly. "I'll leave when I wanna." Raph told him hotly, settling into the lotus position next to Leo. "Besides, after a match like that, I could do with a cool down in the pond."

Leo opened his eye and smiled smugly when he saw Raph, his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. He would never admit it to Raph but their sparring was something he needed more than even he had realized. He enjoyed a good challenge and Raph had proven to the prince that he could certainly hold his own. And for some reason, he now felt having the muscled bound hard-head nearby as they meditated made him feel rather comforted.

They did their hour of meditating and when Leo stood and stretched, Raph opened his eyes and looked over the prince's lean body, his eyes staring in appreciation. Leo looked at him and smiled when he saw Raph quickly look away. "I'll be in the pond." He announced. "You are welcome to join me." He made his way into the water, slowly moving his arms back and forth in relaxing circles. He had made it up to his waist when he heard Raph begin to make his way in. He was just about to turn to him when Raph suddenly jumped on him and pushed him into the water. Leo came up gasping and turned toward Raph with angry eyes.

"Now that's just plain mean!" Leo yelled and jumped toward Raph bringing him down into a deeper part of the pond.

Raph came up laughing and pushed Leo off him. "Now ya askin' for it." He said with a arrogant expression and jumped at Leo again.

The two play-wrestled in the water for almost fifteen minutes before Leo finally managed to push Raph away and quickly make his way over to the opposite end of the pond.

"Ah what's da matter Leo?" Raph asked swimming toward him. "Nothin' wrong with a little play is there?"

Leo rolled his eyes and smiled at Raph. "I don't mind play time Raph, but after the sparring we just had, I want to relax in the pond, not wrestle."

"Ya want ta relax." He flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles. "I can help with that." He turned Leo around and began massaging his shoulders. He brought his lips close to Leo's ear. "How's that for relaxing…Princy."

"Hmmmm, Feels good Raph," Leo moaned, leaning his head back and rolling his shoulders. "And don't call me princy."

"Can I call ya mine?" Raph whispered in his ear.

Leo's eyes shot open in shock, he moved himself away from Raph and swam to another side of the pond. He leaned against the edge and smiled at him. "As I said before, I'll let you know at the end of the week." Raph smiled and made his way to the opposite end, he closed his eyes and let the water soothe his tired muscles.

From the window in Raph's room, two young turtles watched the scene unfolding before them. They exchanged knowing looks with smug smiles on their faces. "So what do you think Don?" Mikey turned away from the window and began to walk to the door of the bedroom.

"I think their little game is going to come to a 'head' very soon." Donnie told him, his eye ridges wiggled and he made quotation marks in the air. The two turtles laughed as they left the room and made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11 The History of Mutantania

Hi everyone, thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter is just a back story but there may be a slight hint or two as to what's going on. Enjoy and as always, please review. Peace. :)

Ch 11. The History of Mutantania.

"You Rats have got to be crazy!" Raph screamed out as he sat in the meeting room with Leo, the king and the six advisors.

Everyone looked at Raph in astonishment as he jumped out of his chair and glared angrily at them. He had been sitting in the meeting room for nearly five hours now and had been doing everything he could to keep his mouth quiet and force his mind to pay attention while he listened to the king's advisors go back and forth with the prince over the current situations the villages within the kingdom were enduring.

"You have villages out there with their people starvin' ta death, strugglin' ta find food for their kids, as well as shelter for their families and you sit in here on ya asses discussin' how ta cut back da monthly earnings and up da taxes like your exchangin' recipes or somethin'!"

"Raphael!" Leo stood and glared back at him. "They understand all too well what is happening out there, their clans are also struggling now please…..sit down and keep quiet!"

"Are ya kiddin' me princy?" Raph looked at him incredulously. "You of all people should be demandin' they go back to their rooms and read their findings again before they start robbin' from their citizens."

"Raphael enough!" Leo demanded again.

"And here ya sit and just let dem do what they want while da king sits behind ya lookin' like he's in some sort of trance," Raph took a breath and pointed behind Leo." What kinda fuc…."

"RAPHAEL….SHUT UP!" Leo yelled at him pounding his fist on the table. His eyes were blazing white hot and his breathing was hard. "Get out right now!" He pointed toward the door. "If you cannot control yourself while these proceedings are going on then you will leave."

Raph looked at Leo furiously; he looked from Leo to the king, who sat behind Leo in his velvet chair watching the exchange with narrowed eyes. But he did not intervene, he only watched, his eyes darkening slightly, as Raph took a calming breath and angrily stormed his way out of the meeting.

Leo took a breath and sat back down. He turned to the advisors who had been watching the exchange between the two turtles with open mouths. "I apologize for my friend." He told them with a slight bow of his head. "He is very passionate about what the kingdom is going through." He looked behind him at Splinter expecting to see a look of encouragement, but the rat only sat there watching him stoically. Leo turned back to the advisors. "Shall we continue with the meeting?"

"Actually prince Leonardo," The chief advisor stood and bowed to him. "Perhaps we should take a break and allow you to deal with your friend." He tapped his fingers on a pile of papers in front of him. "You have advised us that the terrapin leaders will be at the banquet and will speak with the other clans, maybe afterwards things will be different and we can check into this again next week." The rest of the advisors stood and bowed to the young prince and king. "We will see you tomorrow for the financial meeting."

Leo stood and bowed back to them. He watched with a disappointed look as the six advisors walked out of the meeting room. The king stood and walked over to Leo as he sat back down and placed his paw on the prince's shoulder. Although the tender touch was comforting, it did nothing to relieve the anger welling within the prince's soul.

"What troubles you my son?" Splinter asked as he sat in the chair next to him.

Leo looked up at him in surprise. "What troubles me?" He gave a slight shake of his. "A potential mate just humiliates me in front of your advisors and you have to ask that question?"

"Is this not what you wanted?" Leo startled slightly at his father's comment. "A potential mate who will stand behind you and help you get what you want?"

Leo shook his head and gave a light chuckle. "I'm finally getting what I want and now I feel guilty about it." Leo muttered. He looked at his father with a guilt-ridden expression. "But I suppose you know that already too, huh."

Splinter smiled at his son and shook his head. "As I have stated before, I am not blind as to what goes on around here." He patted Leo's arm and jerked his head in the direction of the door. "Go and speak with Raphael my son." He stood and began to leave. "While I will speak with my clan over tea."

Leo smiled as the rat walked out with a chuckle. He stood and left the room and went to find Raph. He began to make his way toward the hot head's room thinking him to be there but was surprised to see him standing just outside the meeting room looking at the portraits of past royal families. He was staring up at one particular picture of a regal looking dark green terrapin holding a scepter, the golden jeweled encrusted crown sat slightly tilted upon his head and the blue bandana around his eyes showed a clear sign he was of the water tribe.

Raph stood there feeling a sense of awe as he looked at the picture. The king's eyes were narrowed and his gruff features were hard and scowling. As he continued to look up at him, Raph almost felt as though the past king was scolding him, ready to punish him for being so ill-tempered and insolent to the advisors.

"He is the first ruler of Mutantania," Leo came up behind him so quietly Raph did not hear him and it was everything he could do not to jump out of his shell. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Leo said and chuckled as Raph smiled and waved him off. He looked up at the picture and stood next to Raph. "King Yuudai, some say he was twelve feet tall, had the strength of a hundred men and could breathe fire." Leo chuckled. "But that is just a rumor." Leo walked away and sat at a bench across from the picture. "But one thing that is fact was that over a thousand years ago, he saved our people from being slaves of the humans; got them out of the human kingdom and led them here where they would be safe."

Raph sat down next to Leo and watched as Leo got a thoughtful look in his eyes. "But before he could build this castle and the villages, they first had to make sure they were safe from the human kingdom." Leo stood up and made his way over to a tapestry at the side wall that showed a map of Mutantania. He pointed to the top part of the map where trees had been stitched in. "The human kingdom is on the other side of the forest. He sent his top general with several terrapins over here to keep look out." Now he pointed to the water. "He himself took a handful and kept lookout by the river." His finger traced the river up along the tapestry to a hillside between the river and trees. "Another general was sent here with the rest of the clan. Each group was given a special color mask to wear to identify themselves as to their location. Purple for the tree group, or wind, as they later came to be known, orange for the valley group since the sun showed brightly on them, and blue for the water group since they were on the river."

Leo sighed and went back to the bench. "For three years they kept a lookout while they began to form the tribes. Eventually, some of the terrapins made their way to the mountain and set up a look out at the base. They took red for fire since living at the bottom of a mountain can be cold and they needed to have a fire going throughout the day and night."

"That makes sense, we still do it." Raph told him.

Leo nodded. "After those three years had passed, the humans finally attacked. They came by water and through the trees. King Yuudai had traps set up all around the valley and before the humans knew what hit them, the water and mountain tribe attacked on the river while the valley and forest tribes attacked from the trees. Eventually, the humans were overpowered and defeated. The king of the human clan agreed to leave the terrapin tribe and all mutant species alone, he released all slaves and the kingdom of Mutantania was born. King Yuudai was crowned and after he built this castle, he named his second born son leader of the water tribe while he trained his first born to be ruler of the kingdom upon his death."

Leo and Raph stood and began to walk down the hall. "King Yuudai had a dream for this land," Leo continued. "He opened the kingdom up to everyone in the realm to come here and start a new life." Raph nodded in agreement as he continued to listen to Leo. "The rodentia clan took up much of the inner valley closest to the river by the water tribe and soon a few others followed. And for over a thousand years, the kingdom lived in harmony, the land was rich and farms grew. Then, a hundred years ago, something changed. The kingdom had always been ruled by terrapins of the water tribe, descendants of the king's first born son while the water tribe continued to be ruled by descendants of the king's second born son."

They stopped in front of a portrait of another terrapin also wearing a blue bandana. "But then this ruler, King Sadao, had no heirs so toward the end of his life, he had to name a successor. He was supposed to name a son or relative of the leader of the water tribe as was custom to do so but instead…"

"He named a leader's son from the rodentia clan." Raph finished. Leo turned to see him by a portrait of the first rodent king, a tall brown rat with caring, soft brown eyes.

"Yes, and this ruler, King Yoshi, is one of Splinter's ancestors." Leo said. "This decision caused quite the uproar among the kingdom but the king's word is law and king Yoshi was crowned king thus creating a new monarchy." Leo shook his head and the two turtles continued to walk the hallway. "And once I am crowned king, I will be the first terrapin crowned in almost a hundred years, but I will also be the first king ever…" Leo took a deep breath. "Without a tribe."

Raph narrowed his eyes at Leo in wonder. "I thought the king determined you were of the water tribe?" He pointed to Leo's blue bandana. "I know the king found you with the blue bandana and even though lord Tokkra refuses to accept that, it shouldn't matter, right?"

Leo shook his head. "The masks are only symbols Raphael." The two walked into the dining room. "For all anyone knows, I could belong to your clan." He sighed and sat in his chair. "But regardless, the fact that no clan accepts me is one reason why I'm sure lord Tokkra as well as the others refuse to stand behind me."

Raph sat in the chair next to him. "Still," Raph furrowed his eye ridges in thought. "You are a terrapin and to turn you or your parents away from any clan is just wrong." Raph shook his head. "And the way they did it. I mean why would they wait till ya hatched and let someone take care of ya for a month?" Leo looked at Raph; he could almost see his mind reeling with the possibility of his father being the one to have deliberately attempted to murder a baby.

"I have asked myself those questions many times Raph." Leo smiled ruefully. "What happened to my parents? Why was I hatched only to be thrown away? Are my parents even still alive?" Leo shook his head. "It is possible that my parents are dead and the clan I belonged to could not take care of me and thought the best way to get rid of me was to drown me instead of letting me starve to death but still…." Leo again shook his head in dismay. "Did no one love me enough to want to keep me?" His mind wandered away as he thought of a turtle out there holding him and looking at him with loving tender eyes.

"But someone did love ya Leo." Raph was saying, pulling Leo away from his thoughts. "Someone took care of ya for a month and placed that bandana inside ya plastron so ya would know ya belonged to a tribe." Raph placed a hand on Leo's hand and the two stared at each other for a moment and Leo smiled at him.

Leo smiled at him and nodded. "Someone still loves me Raph." Leo told him. "I am not ignorant of my beginnings, I know Splinter found me in the river and nursed me back to health and he has taken care of me since." Leo sighed. "He gave me a life I never would have had and it's because of him I want to make sure others have that chance."

"Just like the orphans?" Raph and Leo looked at each other, their eyes locked again and Leo stared intently into amber orbs that looked back at him with a deep longing.

Leo nodded and blushed lightly. "Just like the orphans." He repeated.

Raph took a breath and turned away from the prince. "Look Leo." He started. "I…I uh…." Leo watched, somewhat bemused, as Raph struggled to get the words out. "I just wanted to say…" Raph took another deep breath. "For what happened in the meeting, I…uh…"

"It's alright Raph." Leo said, chuckling. "Besides, you should not be apologizing." Raph raised his eye ridges quizzically at him. "If anyone should apologize, it should be me." He looked away from Raph for a moment before smiling back at him. "I should have told you ahead of time what to expect when you went in there. The advisors have been trying for a while now to find ways to cut back on giving the villages money and up the taxes but so far I've been able to get them to wait." Leo looked down at his empty plate in disappointment. "The kingdom is on the verge of bankruptcy and I don't know what to do anymore. We have to get the terrapin clans to agree to these trade routes or else….clans may be forced to leave the kingdom."


	12. Chapter 12 Schemers and Conspirators

Ch 12. Schemers and Conspirators.

"Wait," Raph looked at Leo in shock as Donnie and Mikey walked in. They sat at the table and looked at Raph in puzzlement as he processed the words he just heard. "Whaddya mean clans may have to leave the kingdom?" He repeated, still looking at Leo, his mouth gaped opened and his eyes widening. "Why would that happen?"

Leo sighed and leaned back in his chair, a look of despair came over him. "As I have stated before Raphael, the kingdom's resources are slowly dying out…."

"And no one is going to stay in a place that can't sustain life so…" Donnie added and looked from Raph to Leo who nodded at him.

"Well, that ain't gonna happen!" Raph stated with conviction. "We'll make sure of that."

"Yeah, hopefully, we can convince our fathers that accepting the trade route will be a big help to the kingdom." Mikey said.

The opening of the doors had them looking over and seeing the king walking in. They all stood and bowed as he came over and took his rightful place. He nodded to them and everyone sat down to enjoy their dinner as the servants placed the food in front of them.

"Did you work everything out Leonardo?" Splinter looked from Raph to Leo and noted the relaxed atmosphere between the two.

"Yes father, we talked." Leo replied.

"Very good, I trust then tomorrow during the financial meeting you will be more respectful Raphael?"

Raph blushed as Donnie and Mikey turned to him in shock. "I…uh…I will be your majesty." Raph said looking very contrite.

"Can't wait to hear about this, huh Donnie?" Mikey said leaning over to Donnie.

"I just got angry with the advisors when they talked about cutting back on the money that the kingdom usually gives them once a month." Raph said, his voice rising in irritation. "Then to top it off, they talk about uppin' the taxes so I got upset and went off on them."

Donnie nodded. "Raph never was one for keeping his mouth quiet." He snickered. "That's one reason why we were never allowed in the meetings our fathers had when they were discussing the clan's issues."

"Did you guys get together a lot?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah, at least once a month," Mikey laughed. "Remember that time guys, we were at the water tribe's meeting and lord Tokkra's son, Kenichi and Raph were wrestling in the water and Kenichi threw him over his shoulder and the splash they caused drenched us all?" Mikey laughed hard. "The looks on our father's faces….they were so furious with us!"

The other two chuckled at the memory while Leo looked baffled. His eyes roamed from one turtle to the other. "I didn't know lord Tokkra had a son." He looked at the king. "Did you know?"

"Yes, I did." Splinter told him quietly.

"Ah yeah, he was great." Mikey continued, his voice sounding low and far away. "You remember Donnie; he had such a crush on all four of your sisters." Mikey laughed then looked at Raph. "Even attempted to kiss Raph's sister once but she would have none of it, right Raph?"

"Yeah, no one does anythin' with ma sister," Raph laughed. "Or else she crushes dem."

"That's why it's good to be an only child." Mikey chuckled. "No sisters or brothers to worry about." He looked at Leo and winked. "Only a few cousins."

Leo smiled back at him and shook his head. "Tokkra's son" Leo narrowed his eyes. "Kenichi?" The three turtles looked at each other soberly, "What happened to him?"

"We were told he died of a fever." Donnie answered, his voice was low and sad. "He was about ten I think."

Raph nodded. "Yeah, he was the same age as me." Raph looked at Leo. "I think you would have liked him, Leo."

"Yeah, it was kinda weird though." Mikey muttered. "One month he was there and then the next, he wasn't."

"True, when we asked about what happened to him," Donnie rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful. "We were told he got a fever and died within a week." He took a deep breath and looked down solemnly. "Tokkra said they had to burn the body so as not to spread any possible disease."

"I had no idea." Leo muttered. He cast his eyes downward and continued to eat. "I'm sorry about your friend's passing." The others looked at him and smiled sympathetically.

They finished their food in silence then Raph accompanied Leo and Splinter to the king's office. Raph sat back in his chair and kept his mouth closed as the king and prince went over the meeting. He smiled when he saw Leo's eyes light up upon the king advising him of the outcome of the meeting he had with his advisors.

"They are looking forward to the terrapin leaders coming to the banquet." Splinter told him.

Leo smiled excitedly at hearing the news. They finished going over reports. Leo then stood and nodded to Raph. "We're done." He told him. "I am tired and think I will now retire." He and Raph bowed to Splinter then Raph followed Leo out the door.

"I'll see you in the morning Raphael." Leo told him as he walked away leaving Raph standing in the hallway alone.

"Yeah, right!" Raph called back. "Five am." He watched with a smirk as Leo turned the corner and disappeared from view.

An hour later, Raphael looked out his window and stared into the garden, the sun was just going down to the side of the castle and the shadows cast an eerie glow over the trees and plants. But what caught his eye was the glow of an oil lamp deep at the far end of the garden. He smiled at the prone figure laying down on his front, reading a book by the soft glow of the light. It wasn't the first time he had seen the turtle come to the garden in the evening to enjoy a book and fall asleep, and he knew what would normally happen next.

He kept his eyes on the turtle and watched, as the night waned on, the turtle slowly lowered his book, rolled over onto his shell, untied his obi and draped open his kimono as he slowly began to doze. The oil lamp still burned but not as brightly and Raph, squinting against the night sky could see the turtle was now falling asleep. The night was warm and inviting and Raph suddenly felt the need to take a little walk.

He made his way to the garden and stopped at the entrance where the prince's guards were currently keeping watch. They halted him and demanded he make himself known. "Uh, it's me, Raphael of the fire tribe. I just have a question for the prince." He told them in a whisper, as he came closer to them. "Mind if I go speak with him?"

The first guard looked at the other. "He's the current suitor to the prince," The first guard looked behind him to see the prince on the other side of the garden, lying in the soft grass by the plants, the guard shrugged. "I suppose it will be okay."

Raph nodded his thanks and walked past them. Keeping himself hidden among the trees of the garden, he made his way closer to the sleeping prince. He stopped as the prince stirred and looked up. His eyes searched through the trees and plants and, seeing no one, he lay back down and picked up his book. Raph waited among the trees to see what the prince would do.

With little light left from the oil lamp, Leo found reading the book difficult; he yawned and placed his book to the side of him, and, removing his kimono completely to use as a pillow, he closed his eyes once again, placed his left hand under his head and began to fall back into peaceful sleep. Raph smiled and after a few more minutes, began to creep closer to the sleeping prince. He smiled impishly as he watched the prince stir again but this time did not wake up.

He stood at the end of Leo's feet and lightly tapped the prince's left foot with his. He smiled in satisfaction when the prince's foot slowly moved back and he bent his leg at the knee. Raph, being as quiet as possible, slowly knelt in between the prince's legs and began to lower himself so that his face was at Leo's slit. He flicked his tongue out and lightly touched the prince's cloaca. He heard the prince moan lightly and he couldn't help the smirk that played over his lips. He gave a gentle lick on the slit then got up on his knees, placed his hands on either side of Leo's body and slowly began to lower himself onto the prince's sleeping form. He was just about to adjust himself on top of the prince and press their mouths together when a gleam of silver caught his eye.

"Do…and die," Leo whispered.

Raph froze; his plastron barely an inch away from Leo's plastron and his mouth so close to Leo's he could almost taste the tea that still lingered on his lips. He cast a look at the small tanto blade held in Leo's right hand then down to Leo's face. His eyes still closed and his look still peaceful, but his body was now slightly tense and his right arms was up and next to Raph's face holding the small blade tightly.

"Uhhh," Raph stammered.

"Get off me…right…now." Leo's voice was still a whisper but very commanding. Raph obliged and moved himself away from Leo and, as Leo sat up, Raph got onto his knees. "Would you like to tell me what you were attempting to do?"

"Uhhhh I just wanted to ask ya a question?" Raph said as he raised his eye ridges and attempted to look innocent.

"Then ask," Leo commanded.

"Uhhhh, I saw ya out here and thought maybe you'd like to spar a little?"

Leo stood, placed his kimono back on him and tied his obi. He picked up his lantern and gave Raph a ster glare. "No…I would not." Leo said as Raph stood up. Leo's face relaxed as he looked him up and down then walked up to him. He pressed his chest to Raph's and stared up into his eyes, his eyelids half closed as he brought his mouth close to Raph's chin. "You know…I could have you arrested…for attempted rape?" He said; his voice was a whisper but firm.

Raph looked down at him, smiling seductively as their eyes met and locked onto each other's intently. "Yeah, but ya won't." He said; his voice also low and husky.

"And why won't I?" Leo's breath ghosted across Raph's cheek.

"Because," Raph bent his head closer to Leo's till their beaks were almost touching. "Ya like to play games almost as much as I do." They stared at each other for a moment longer and just when Raph was about to move his lips closer to Leo's, the prince suddenly moved himself away causing Raph to almost fall forward.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He muttered. He made his way toward the entrance to the garden. Raph followed behind, glaring as the prince looked back at him with a crooked grin and eye ridges wiggling.

Leo made his way into his room. He lay on his bed and looked up at the canopy that dangled over the top of his bed. He sighed heavily and massaged his temples. He wanted to sleep, he was tired but there was so much on his mind he just didn't know how to turn his brain off.

There were his projects; how could he convince the terrapin clans to accept the trade routes, how could he find a way to get more money to the villages if they still refused. How could he find a way to conserve the kingdom's resources? There was always so much to think about.

Then there were the three suitors. Michelangelo; he was young, innocent and open minded to so much. Yet he was not as intelligent as Donatello. If there was ever a turtle he could see himself with, it would be Donnie; hard worker, smart, intelligent and, Leo had to admit, he liked him, he liked him a lot, but Donnie's heart belonged to another and that was something Leo would not want to deal with. Whoever he picked for a mate, he wanted his heart and soul, not just his loyalty. Then there was Raphael.

Leo smiled and shook his head lightly as he thought of him. Hard headed, rough, tough and smart ass Raph. He was difficult; if he picked Raph, he would probably challenge him at everything he did. How many times could someone tolerate insolence before he would be done with it? But Raph was compassionate, loyal and, Leo took a deep breath, Raph wanted him. He had shown that more than once. If he could have someone with the light heartedness of Mikey, the smarts of Donnie and the hard ass attitude of Raph rolled into one; that would be his soul mate.

Leo let out a chuckle as he continued to think of the red turtle. He had known Raph was in the garden, he had heard him talking to the guards; he had seen him standing behind the trees. He felt his foot tap his and….he felt his tongue on him. Leo let out a shiver. Now he lay in his bed wishing….wishing he had not stopped him, wishing Raph had pressed their lips together. Wishing he had let him make love to him. But what about Usagi?

Leo moaned. His heart still ached for him. His body still wanted him. His dreams were still haunted by him. But he had to let him go. He had told himself this time and time again. He had to let him be the father and husband he was now meant to be. They had been lucky so far, if they were ever caught, they both knew the consequences for Usagi would be detrimental. He had to get past him and think of someone else. Maybe Raph? Maybe Donnie, perhaps Mikey? He didn't know, or maybe he did and he didn't want to admit it. He still wasn't sure if he wanted a mate.

Then there was the other thing that was always on his mind. Who was he? What tribe did he belong to? It shouldn't matter, he had a father, someone who loved him very much and took care of him since he was a baby. That's all that should matter but the questions always plagued his mind. Why did someone throw him away? What did he do to deserve being thrown in the river to drown? Leo wiped his eyes. He rolled over and attempted once again to shut his mind off and fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the kingdom settled in for the night, out in the deepest part of the forest, four hooded horseback riders rode through the woods toward the edge where the human kingdom resided. They rode in a single line, one behind the other never looking back, trusting their horses to know the way. They had been there many times before, always for the same reason. To meet up with a human and discuss plans that consists of evil intent.

The leader's horse finally came to a stop by a large rock. They waited silently and patiently. They waited and searched the woods, looking for another to arrive and to discuss the plans that would finally get them what they wanted. Eventually, a black horse carrying a large man finally arrived. Behind them were two other black horses with much smaller men dressed in black ninja garb from head to foot. The first four dismounted and walked over to the other man as he also dismounted. They halted and regarded him carefully.

The man was tall and very muscular. And normally, they would not have cared as they themselves were exceptionally trained in ninjutsu. But this man was a cold blooded murderer who would kill without a moment's hesitation. He was dressed in a suit of armor that vaguely resembled that of a samurai. A flowing cape waved behind him while his armor consisted of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands and shins. The red robe under his armor was fabric made of chain mail and on his head; he wore a metal helmet with a trident-shaped ornament on top. A metal ninja style mask covered his face leaving only his cold blooded angry eyes visible.

"Is everything ready?" The man asked, his voice a very low and angry tone.

The leader of the first four approached and nodded. "Yes, you are to arrive at the castle around midnight." He handed the man a small bag. "This is your first payment, once we have our kingdom back, you will get a steady supply. We will deal with the guards. As you requested you may deal with the king." He slowly and cautiously walked backward toward his companions. "No matter what though, I want to deal with the prince." His voice was filled with anger and hate.

"You may deal with whoever you want, just make sure the castle is empty before I arrive." He warned.

The leader nodded. "All will be gone by then, including the other three turtles."

"If they are not," The man's voice was low and dark. "They will be caught and dealt with appropriately."

A noise behind the leader had him looking at one of his companions. He waved his hand at him in a gentle gesture. "Do as you're told and no one else will be harmed." He told him.

"If you had done what you were supposed to do twenty two years ago," He companion replied, "This would not be necessary."

"Let's not go into that again." The leader responded. "And you are not one to talk." He then turned back to the man on the black horse. "How is HE doing?"

"He is one of my best foot soldiers." The tall man replied. "He will make you proud."

The four hooded riders mounted their horses and, after a nod, turned away from the dark man. They made their way back through the forest and toward the kingdom.


	13. Chapter 13 A Hole in the Heart

Ch 13. A Hole in the Heart.

Leo made his way to the garden and began his workout, a few minutes later Raphael showed up and once again, Raph gave Leo quite the work out with Raph bringing Leo to the ground several times. "What's goin' on wit ya princy?" Raph asked as he brought Leo down once again. "Not up ta your usual game this mornin'."

Leo picked himself up off the ground and bowed to Raph. "It's been close to an hour," He said panting lightly; he walked over toward the pond and began to lower himself onto the soft cool grass. "How bout we meditate?"

"Ya goin' ta talk ta me about what's botherin' ya?"

"No." Leo gave him a light smile then settled himself into the lotus position. Raph watched as Leo closed his eyes and began breathing deeply. He shrugged and settled himself next to the prince. Another hour later found them relaxing in the pond. Raph watched Leo lean back and close his eyes with a deep sigh. It was clear to Raph that Leo was tired. He could see the dark circles under the mask and the weariness weighed heavily on him. With an impish grin, Raph began to make his way over to him.

He leaned in close and brought his mouth up to Leo's ear slit."Ya want me ta massage your shoulders like I did yesterday?" He asked, his voice a low and husky tone.

"No thank you." Raph was stunned to hear how crass Leo sounded but he let it go and decided he wasn't going to push the prince this time; he had let Leo know he was more than interested in him. Now he just had to show that he would take his role seriously if he was chosen. And he definitely wanted to be chosen. He made his way back to the other side of the pond and allowed himself to relax, eyes closed and mind drifting off to blankness.

Leo opened one eye and looked at Raph curiously. He was surprised by the hot head's strange change of attitude. Even though they had been courting only for a little more than day, Leo had become accustomed to Raph's boldness. But now, much to Leo's astonishment, Raph was actually behaving himself. Leo leaned back and closed his eyes. Or maybe, Leo wondered to himself, Raph was just holding back...for now.

A small smiled played over his lips as he thought back to what happened in the garden the night before. 'Maybe next time', Leo thought as he took a deep breath and thought of the muscular turtle coming close to laying on him, 'if there is a next time, I may just let him have his way and see where it goes.'

The morning came and went, and soon after, they were in another meeting looking over the financial records, trying to find a way to move the kingdom's currency around so money could still be given to the tribes and still have money for the kingdom itself. There were some things they could cut back on, some things they could cut out altogether and places where money could be temporarily borrowed from for a short time.

Raph sat and listened, and as promised, he kept himself in check. Although there had been plenty of times he would have loved to yell out and scold the king's advisors, he held himself back. He could see Leo was doing everything he could to make things as fair as possible. He could also see the prince was struggling to focus. It was clear to both Raph as well as Splinter; Leo was becoming agitated as the meeting progressed.

"Is there something wrong Leonardo?" Splinter asked. The meeting had adjourned and Splinter requested Raph go on ahead to the dining hall for supper.

Leo shook his head. "Not really father." He replied. Splinter watched as Leo gathered his notes, his movements were slow and the weariness about him concerned him.

"Have you been sleeping my son?"

Leo shrugged. "I have but…" He took a deep breath and looked up at Splinter. The king could see the young prince was rather stressed.

"But what Leonardo," He pressed. "Tell me what the problem is."

"There really isn't a problem," Leo assured him, "It's just there's so much to think about, what with the banquet coming up on Thursday as well as…." Leo let out a long exasperated sigh.

Splinter cocked his head. "What my son?"

"The three weeks will be up at the end of this week and I need to make a decision soon." Leo leaned forward and rubbed his tired eyes.

Splinter nodded. "Have you not decided on which suitor you would prefer?"

Leo let out a chuckle and shook his head. "You make it sound like I'm trying to pick out a kimono father."

"Do not despair Leonardo." Splinter gave a light chuckle and sat down next to his son. "The one you chose will be willing to bring the relationship to a new level and, from there; you will learn more about each other." He looked intently at his son. "And in time, you will get to know each other spiritually, physically, learn each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"But the one I chose will mate with me for the rest of our lives," Leo looked at Splinter and raised his eye ridges. "Is this not correct?" Splinter nodded. "Well, what if I chose the wrong one?" Leo shook his head. "There is so much more going on right now and I'm just afraid that I'll make a mistake and involve someone who won't be able to handle the things I require him to."

"Well, what have you determined about them so far?"

Leo sighed deeply. "Mikey feels like a younger brother to me." Leo said. "He's so innocent and lovable, I'd feel like I have to protect him…not mate with him." Leo looked at Splinter ruefully. "Then there's Donatello, I like him…I like him a lot." Splinter nodded. "But, as you know, he's in love with someone else, and…I don't want to be someone's second." Leo looked at his father then turned away in embarrassment.

"And what about Raphael," Splinter asked, trying hard to ignore the obvious issue. "He seems genuinely interested in you."

"I think he is but…" Splinter leaned closer to Leo as a light blush crossed his son's features. "He's rude, arrogant, hot-headed, demanding, insolent, and…." Leo sighed. "He's not one who's going to follow orders easily."

Splinter gave his son a sympathetic smile "My son," He placed his paw on Leo's chest. "There is such an emptiness within your heart that I have seen you try over and over again to fill." He removed his hand and looked at Leo with a stern gaze. "You say you do not want to be someone's second but you have settled to be a lover to the lapin prince when you know that is something that will only cause you both trouble as well as heartache in the end."

Leo nodded at his father's words." I know you're right father, and I have decided to call off the affair altogether, but…." Splinter watched curiously as his son struggled to figure out what he was trying to say. "I just don't think now is really the best time for me to even pick a mate."

Splinter shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Are you sure that is what is bothering you?" Leo was about to respond when Splinter continued. "There is much you are dealing with from trying to pass our trade route idea while also trying to pick a mate, and that can certainly weigh heavily on your mind but I believe there is something else that worries you."

Leo sighed quietly and looked at his father with disappointed eyes. "I just can't get past the way the tribe leaders treat me." He muttered. "Ever since I can remember they have made me feel like an outcast and to pick one of their sons as a potential mate could only make things worse between the terrapin clan and our reign." Leo shook his head.

Splinter patted his son's hand. "When the time is right, you will know who to choose my son and the one you chose will stand behind you no matter what." Leo watched as Splinter stood and made his way to the door. "You just need to look past their faults and leave your heart open." Leo nodded at the king's retreating form. "And do not worry about the banquet, whatever happens will happen, just focus on the goal ahead." Leo looked thoughtful for a moment, then after a few minutes, he followed his father to the dining hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Wednesday, Leo awoke bright and early and made his way to the garden. He slept well and was looking forward to the day. Raph joined him and shortly after they quickly began to spar. "Ya lookin' better today princy." Raph sneered as he looked up at him from the ground. "Ya feelin' better?"

"I'm fine Raph." Leo said as he bent down to help the hothead up. "I just had a lot on my mind yesterday."

Raph looked the prince up and down. He did look much more refreshed but he could still see the bags under his eyes and although he was on top of his game, there was still a weariness about him. Raph grinned at Leo and twirled his sias. He watched as Leo looked warily at him, twirling his swords and looking smug.

"Get ready princy," Raph told him, "I'm gonna take ya down and keep ya there."

"Bring it," Leo said with a cock-eyed grin.

The two rushed each other and for the next hour, they sparred heatedly with Leo bringing Raph down over and over again. Although Raph did manage to bring Leo down he could not keep him down long enough for him to jump on him and have a little fun with. Leo, however; toward the end of the hour, manage to bring Raph down once again and jumped on top of him and brought his hands over his head.

"Well hot-head." Leo smiled down at him. "What were you hoping to do once you got me down?"

Raph looked up into the smug face of the prince and attempted to move his wrist but Leo held him down hard. "Unless ya want ta get off me, I guess ya'll never know."

"How bout I 'get off' in a more fun way?" Leo taunted, echoing Raph's words from their first day of sparring.

"Wanna follow through with those actions princy?" Raph asked, looking up at him with a teasing look.

Leo leaned closer to Raph's face. He opened his mouth slightly and tilted his head. Raph looked up at him in anticipation. He closed his eyes and moved his head forward slightly in hopes of the prince pressing their lips together. But nothing ever came. Instead the prince leaned closer to his ear slit. "No." He whispered.

The next thing Raph knew, Leo had jumped off him and made his way over toward the edge of the pond. He smirked up at him as he got himself off the ground and walked over to where he was. Raph settled himself into the lotus position next to him and scowled.

"On Friday," He said looking at Leo warily. "That's the day ya usually bring us inta ya bedchamber to see if we're physically…'compatible?" He asked. Leo nodded and closed his eyes. He began his deep breathing exercises to start his meditating. He suddenly felt Raph's breath on his cheek. "You are so gonna get it then." Raph told him.

Leo opened his eyes and leered back at Raph. He brought his face closer to Raph's. "Can't wait." He replied, his voice a hint of seduction. Raph watched as Leo closed his eyes and a playful smile slowly spread across his face.

A feeling of warmth filled Raph's chest at the thought of finally being having his time with the prince and he quickly fell into meditation.

The rest of the day was _not_ what Leo was hoping for. As he had realized back when he first met Raphael, the hot head would not follow orders willing. Although he had sat through the prince's lessons quietly, showing only occasional interest in some of what Leo was learning, it was clear he had been waiting for something more. And it was during Leo's dance lessons the something more came through.

"Raph what are you doing?" Leo demanded as he attempted to lead Raph in a waltz.

"Me?" Raph pushed him back and looked at him indignantly. "I'm just tryin' ta dance; you're the one who's not cooperatin'."

"What are you talking about? You're not dancing; you're pushing against me instead of letting me lead you on the dance floor."

"You lead?" Raph gave a snort. "No one leads me, I lead dem."

"I am the prince and I lead during the dances since I am to…."

"Enough!" Leatherhead walked away from the piano and stepped over to the two arguing turtles to pull them apart. "Raphael," The large alligator glared down at the red banded turtle. "Leonardo should lead the first dance since he is the prince." Leo nodded at Raph with a justified look. "Then Leonardo," Leatherhead turned toward him. "You should allow Raphael to have a turn at leading." He walked back to his piano shaking his head and ignoring the incredulous and incensed glare Leo gave him. "It would not hurt you to learn how to follow on occasion." The large gator muttered. Raph smirked at Leo and took his hand and allowed the prince to lead him in their first dance lesson.

"Ya dance real nice princy." Raph said as they ended their waltz. Leo nodded then exchanged their hands so Raph could now lead him. Just before the music started, Raph forcefully pulled Leo in close.

"You are holding me too tight Raph." Leo grunted as he attempted to push himself away from the larger turtle.

"Just trying to get cozy," Raph whispered. "Ya want me ta dip ya?"

"This is not the time for your sexual annotations." Leo whispered. He nodded over at Leatherhead by the piano. "Just listen to the music and do the dance."

"That's what I'm hopin' for." Raph smirked

Leo rolled his eyes as the music started and Raph lead them in a waltz around the dance floor. Raph held Leo gently as they moved in time to the music, but after a moment, Raph noticed Leo kept his eyes looking forward, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Aren't ya goin' to look at me?" Raph asked as he attempted to get Leo's attention.

"It's not a requirement." Leo whispered.

"Well, it might be nice if my partner gave some interest in what we were doing."

Leo kept his head straight but moved his eyes upward. What he saw in the amber eyes actually surprised him. He had expected to see Raph giving him a leering seductive look; instead Raph's look was soft and gentle, compassionate and caring. Leo allowed his head to follow his eyes upward and for the rest of the dance, hazel eyes stared deeply into amber eyes while the two turtles danced gracefully across the floor.

After the music ended, Leatherhead watched in amusement as the turtles stopped dancing but their hands held on for a few seconds longer and their gaze lingered for a few moments before Leo finally looked away. Raph smiled down at Leo as a blush crossed the prince's beak.

"Um…thank you Raphael." Leo said as he finally released Raph's hand and stepped back out of Raph's grip. "You dance quiet well yourself." He bowed then turned to Leatherhead. "Are we all done?"

"You still have forty-five more minutes if you would like to continue to dance," Leatherhead replied. "I can start another waltz or we can do something different."

Leo took a deep breath and looked at Raph. "What would you prefer to do?"

"I wouldn't mind a couple more dancing lessons." Raph said as he wiggled his eye ridges. "As long as I get ta dip ya." Raph smiled as Leo suddenly turned bright red. With a defeated sigh, Leo allowed Raph to lead him in one more dance.

Later that night, Leo lay awake in bed, his mind working overtime. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the banquet coming up, or the red banded turtle whose eyes held such tenderness in them. He cursed himself for allowing his feelings to get the better of him. No matter how much he didn't want to, he could feel himself falling in love with the hot headed turtle.


	14. Chapter 14 A Glimmer of Hope

Thank you again to yukio87 and guest for your constant reviews. It's keeps me going. So please keep them coming and peace. :)

Ch 14 A Glimmer of Hope.

It was finally Thursday and Leo once again found himself struggling to focus. Sleep had eluded him throughout the night and he was much more tired than he had been on Tuesday. Instead of sparring, Leo requested they just go through katas and spend their time in the garden in a more relaxed state.

"I can help ya relax princy." Raph said as he made his way over to him. "I can give ya a nice massage and rub ya shell for ya." He wiggled his fingers playfully and his voice was low and teasing.

Leo let out an annoyed huff. "No thank you Raph." The prince told him. He began to do some deep breathing exercises. "I would like to just take it easy for now."

Raph looked at Leo in surprise but stepped away nonetheless. "Sure, okay, whatever," Raph responded with a very nonchalant attitude. He followed Leo in his exercises and then their mediation. He continued to watch Leo out of the corner of his eye, concerned about how tired he seemed. But it was clear Leo did not want to discuss what was on his mind so he followed Leo in their activity and kept his thoughts to himself. Eventually, they once again made their way into the pond and Leo attempted to relax, but Raph's constant gaze was beginning to irritate the young prince.

"Can you _please_ stop staring at me," Leo requested, rather hotly.

Raph huffed at Leo. He was getting tired of the attitude and wanted it stopped. "Can ya _please_ just tell me what the problem is?" Raph mocked back.

Leo sighed. "Just a lot to think about, that's all."

Raph leaned forward and crossed his arms. "Yeah yeah, that's always the way it is wit ya, isn't it?" He said, his voice clearly showing his frustration.

Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ya always have so much ta think about but have ya thought about maybe lettin' someone help ya think about them?" Raph told him heatedly.

Leo took a deep breath and shook his head. "These burdens are not for you to deal with Raphael." He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against the edge of the pond.

Raph made his way over to where Leo was and placed his hands tenderly on the prince's shoulders, attempting to gently massage them. "Leo," Raph said quietly as he felt the prince tense his shoulders. Leo kept his eyes closed but he could sense the genuine concern flowing off the larger turtle. "You shouldn't be shuttin' anyone out, especially if that person is a friend, or someone you might be considerin' for a life-long partner."

Leo's eyes shot open and he glared at Raph and pushed his hands away from him. "Just because I am considering you and two others for possible mates does not mean I need to confide in you," He replied ardently. "Besides, I may not be choosing you or the others so stop asking me questions, okay!"

Raph startled at Leo's angry outburst. He frowned furiously at the prince and heatedly made his way out of the pond. "I'll be in the dinin' hall." He muttered angrily, he gathered his things and walked away forcing himself to not turn and yell at the prince.

Leo watched Raph leave, his face softening as he leaned back against the edge of the pond and a doleful sigh escape his lips. "I'm sorry Raph." He whispered silently. The emptiness he started to feel welling within his soul began to cause his heart to ache and the need to desperately get up and go to Raph pulled at him something fierce. But instead, he ignored the desperation he felt to run into the hothead's arms and press their lips together and slowly forced himself to leave the pond, put on his blue kimono and slowly walk back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Raph put on his red tunic and walked into the dining hall. He sat down and began to mutter angrily to himself. "Damn that jerk of a prince. Think's he so high and mighty. Always has ta be so snobbish and stubborn."

"Whoa, what got up your ass Raph?" Mikey's voice cut through Raph's mumblings.

Raph turned to look at him and scowled. "Nothin' Mikey." He muttered at him.

"Aw that's no way to be," Mikey said as he sat in the chair across from him. "Tonight's the banquet, you should be excited, we'll see our families and there'll be dancing and lots of food and…."

"Enough Mikey!" Raph yelled. "I'm not in the mood to deal with…."

"GUYS!" Donnie came running in. "Where's the prince?"

"He's probably in some meetin' dealin' with his issues." Raph replied sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Donnie asked, than shook his head. "Never mind." He said before either Mikey or Raph could respond. "I've got to speak with Leo about something really important."

"I'm right here Donnie." Leo said, walking in with Splinter following behind. He sat at his designated seat which, for this week, happen to be next to Raph. He glanced quickly over at the hot head but just as quickly averted his eyes before the red turtle could glare back at him. But he did not miss the tension that radiated off the large turtle as he sat down. "What's going on?"

"You know I've been going over records and documents that deal with the kingdom's tribes and how we can possibly bring a trade route through…."

"Enough already Donnie!" Raph yelled out. "Just tell us what's so important."

Donnie looked at Raph in surprise. He took a breath and sat beside Mikey. "I've been looking over the kingdom's documents and found something that may help us get the trade routes through."

"What did you find?" Leo looked at Donnie intently as Donnie held up a piece of parchment paper and pointed to a specific paragraph.

"Back when the tribes of the various villages were forming, the king was trying to pass laws and rules that would be fair to everybody but not everyone would see it as such so…." Donnie paused to take a breath. "The king decided that if there was more than one tribal leader within a clan, like there is for the terrapin clan," He said looking from one turtle to the other then to the king as he continued to lecture. "Then the majority of the votes would rule the decisions." The others watched in amusement as Donnie was practically bouncing in his seat. "See, right here in section five, article 28 it states that as long as the majority of the tribal leaders agree to the law or rule the king is trying to pass then it can…be…passed!"

"Wow Donnie this is great!" Leo said. He looked to Splinter. "Did you know about this?"

Splinter stood and walked behind Donnie. "No Leonardo, I did not." He took the parchment and hummed as he looked it over. "If I had, we would not still be fighting to get the trade routes through." The king smiled widely. "This is wonderful Donatello." He said as he sat back down.

"Alright! Great going Donnie." Mikey said jovially. "Now all we have to do is speak to our dads and as long as they're in agreement, we can pass the trade routes and not have to deal with lord Tokkra."

Leo stood and nodded enthusiastically. He then turned to Donnie with a more serious expression. "Donatello, may I speak with you for a moment."

Raph watched with narrowed eyes as Donnie and Leo walked away from the table. He stabbed his fork into his steak and growled as Leo's arm snaked around Donnie's shell.

"What's up Leo?" Donnie asked.

"As you know, when I am crowned king, I will be allowed to choose who I want on my committee." Leo began. Donnie nodded as they walked toward the far side of the room. "Splinter has his cabinet as well as his guards and servants made up of his clansmen and at the end of his reign I can either keep them on or retire them." Leo sighed and looked up at a portrait of a past king and his family. "It is tradition to retire them but many of them feel like family to me and since my own clan has pushed me away, I do not foresee myself requesting any of them to fill spots within the castle." He looked at Donnie, his eyes softly pleading with him for understanding. "I know you do not wish to be my mate but I am hoping that you will consider accepting a position within my cabinet say as….chief advisor?"

Donnie's smile almost split his face in two. "Wow Leo, I'd be honored." He stepped back and bowed. "Thank you your majesty."

Leo bowed back and the two walked to the table with big smiles on their faces. Leo immediately went to his father's side and read the parchment over the king's shoulder. Donnie sat down and looked from Mikey to Raph with a wide smile still plastered on his face. Unfortunately, his smile quickly diminished when he saw Raph scowling at him.

Donnie leaned closer to Mikey. "What's with Raph?" He whispered as Raph continued to eat with an angry leer at the purple banded turtle.

"Don't know dude, but he's been in an angry mood since I got here." Mikey whispered back in between bites.

They finished the rest of the meal and Leo immediately made his way to the kitchen to check on the meal that would be served for the banquet. "You do not need to accompany me Raphael." He told him as he stood to leave the dining hall. "I will see you at the banquet, just go and enjoy the day."

Raph muttered something under his breath as he watched Leo walk away. "Is something going on Raph?" Donnie asked as he walked up to him.

Raph turned to him angrily. "Couldn't keep ya big brainy mouth shut could ya?" He demanded.

"Enough Raph," Mikey came up to them. "Donnie didn't do anything and you know it?" He watched Raph take a calming breath and the anger slowly seeped out of him. "Come on dude; just tell us what's going on."

Raph sat back in his chair and nodded. "I'm not really sure guys." He admitted. "Monday was nice, we had fun, Tuesday was difficult for him and I understand he's under a lot of pressure but it was still okay, den yesterday he does a complete turn-around and we start havin' fun again and now dis mornin' he all of a sudden goes cold on me." Raph put his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand. He let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "I'm all confused."

"Give him the day Raph." Donnie told him. "Remember, the banquet tonight has got to be weighing heavily on him."

"Yeah, I'm sure once everything is all over, he'll show you a really great time tomorrow and then your night will be magical." Mikey said as he brought his hands up and arched them over his head. He then sighed dreamily and wiggled his eye ridges at Raph.

"Ya know Raph," Donnie chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised that he ends up picking you. After all, between the three of us, you really do like and care for the guy, right." He looked at Raph with a knowing smile.

Raph gave a light chuckle and nodded. "Alright," He muttered feeling the heat rising in his face. "Let's go do somethin'." He stood and began to leave the dining hall. "I gotta get my mind off all this crap goin on"

The other two followed, giggling behind not so quietly.


	15. Chapter 15 At the Banquet

This chapter ended up being much longer then I intended but there was so much detail I needed to put in, please review and let me know what you think. Peace :)

Ch 15 At the Banquet.

At eight o'clock, the castle became alive with many of the royal families from other kingdoms and various clan leaders along with their families showing up for the banquet. Leo stood beside Splinter and welcomed their guest eagerly, actually looking forward to the night's event. But as the final guest made their way in, Leo's enthusiasm began to fade as he had yet to see the four terrapin leaders.

"Where do you think they are?" Mikey whispered nervously to Donnie as they watched the lapin king and prince walk in and greet Leo and Splinter. Donnie shrugged and continued to eye the entrance to the large dining hall, looking for some sign of their families. His gaze swept the room and he noticed Raph standing in the corner just behind the prince and king, seething silently.

"Welcome Usagi," Leonardo said as he straightened from his bow. "I am surprise to see you and king Katsuichi here, especially since I heard the princess is not feeling well."

Usagi gave Leo a small smile. "The princess is doing fine and it was she as well as the queen who insist we show up. Especially since we are told the terrapin tribal leaders will be here as well as king Mifune from the human kingdom." He said with a wide smile. "It will truly be a pleasure to see them all." He then turned to Splinter. "Your majesty," He bowed to Splinter. "Would it be possible if I take the prince away from here for just a short moment," He looked at Leo from the side. "I have a very important question to ask him."

Splinter regarded Usagi for a moment. The large rabbit seemed sincere in his request and he did not sense any unwanted intention coming from him. He nodded to the lapin prince and waved his paw to Leonardo. "You may, but I would appreciate you wait till the rest of the guest have arrived." Usagi bowed again to the king and prince then went to join his father-in-law who was currently talking to the leader of the rhinoceros clan, lord Gennosuke.

Splinter turned to Leonardo. "Please my son," He narrowed his eyes at him. "Do not be swayed by the young lapin prince."

"What do you mean father?" Leo asked raising his eye ridges in surprise.

Splinter looked sternly at his son. "You know what I mean, my son."

Before Leo could respond, a guard suddenly called out and announced the arrival of lord Tokkra of the terrapin water tribe, lord Tanaka of the terrapin sun tribe, lord Torlen of the terrapin wind tribe and lord Takeo of the terrapin fire tribe.

Leo watched Mikey, Donnie and Raph quickly run over to their fathers and greet them with energetic hugs. He smiled sadly as he felt a wave of jealously wash over him. He quickly pushed the feeling away as the terrapin tribal leaders finished greeting their sons and walk over to where the prince and king were still standing and waiting to greet them.

"Thank you for coming to the banquet my lords." Leo said with a bow to the tribal leaders.

"Thank you for inviting us." Lord Tokkra responded. The others responded in kind then all bowed to the king who returned the bow and, with a sweep of his arm, extended the hospitality of the castle to his guest.

Leo watched the leaders walk away; he then turned to see their sons still standing by the door and looking around curiously. After a few moments, Mikey made his way over to where his father was standing with the others. Donnie and Raph followed, looks of puzzlement lining their faces.

"Father," Mikey stood in front of lord Tanaka with an inquiring look. "Where's mother?"

"Yeah, where's mother and my sisters." Donnie demanded of lord Torlen.

"Why aren't _any_ of our families here dad?" Raph demanded. "I'm sure my sibs would love to have checked out the castle, so what gives?" He was speaking to lord Takeo but his eyes were looking directly at lord Tokkra.

"We are not here for pleasure," Lord Tokkra informed them. "We are here strictly to listen and make a decision about the trade routes." He began to walk away from them. "And that is nothing any of our families need to be a part of."

Raph narrowed his eyes in anger at the water leader. He turned to his father ready to criticize him over his decision to exclude the rest of the families but stopped when his father held his hand up and looked at him with fury in his eyes.

"Do not Raphael," He demanded. "It was our decision whether they should come or not and you have no say in this."

Raph, Donnie and Mikey exchanged looks of dismay as their fathers walked away from them and joined lord Tokkra over by a large window. They looked at each other befuddled by their father's actions. But after a moment, they let it go and decided to mingle with the guest. "We'll give them some time and talk to them later." Donnie suggested. "Remember, as long as there's more than two of them willing to accept the trade routes, we'll be good to go." Mikey nodded and followed Donnie to where Leatherhead and his family were currently engaged in a heated discussion with a leader from the feline tribe.

Raph began to follow the others but his eyes roamed over the large room to where Leo was. His eyes narrowed when he saw the prince talking with the lapin prince while walking out of the dining hall. He was about to turn and continue to follow Donnie and Mikey when a thought suddenly occurred to him. He remembered the first banquet he had attended two weeks ago and the king's concern when he could not find Leo, then several minutes later the rabbit walking in followed by Leo a few minutes after that. He then remembered Donnie telling them one week ago, how Leo and the lapin prince seemed nervous around each other, almost as though they had been trying to avoid one another. Now, here were the two princes walking out of the room together, strangely eager to speak with each other. Raph frowned in bewilderment; something about the two princes didn't sit right with him.

He made his way toward the entrance of the dining hall and looked around; the guards were either outside keeping watch over the kingdom or inside the dining hall. With so many tribal leaders and royal families from various kingdoms at the banquet, there were extra guards walking the grounds so Raph knew there would not be that many walking the hallways. He slipped out quietly and walked down the hallway, keeping his eyes and ears opened for any sign of the two princes.

Eventually, several feet away from the dining hall, Raph could hear muffled noises coming from further down the hall. Being careful of the suit of armor next to an entryway, he peered cautiously around the corner and gritted his teeth in anger when he saw Leo, his shell pressed against the wall by the lapin prince, kissing each other eagerly, almost hungrily. Raph stepped back into the entryway and clenched his fist.

Behind him was a door, and, holding back the urge to run in anger to them, he placed his hand on the doorknob and stepped into a room. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his body, forcing himself to resist the urge to scream, yell, kick and punch the wall. He held himself back from wanting desperately to approach them and begin pounding the rabbit, since he was certain if he was to make himself known, he would lose any chance of being with the prince as well as probably lose his head…literally. He turned and leaned heavily against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and, after taking several breaths to calm himself, decided he would interrupt them with a scheme of some sort. He had just pushed himself away from the wall and was about to walk out of the room when he heard Leo speak.

"Usagi, please," Leo whispered, desperation in his voice. "We can't do this anymore."

"I know but I yearn for you Leonardo." Usagi whispered. "When I saw you last it was everything I could do not to take you to my room and ravish your body." He attempted to press his lips to Leo's but the turtle instead pushed him gently away.

"Usagi…" Leo began and turned away from him. "This has to stop." He said a little more stern.

Usagi looked at Leo with dawning eyes. "You mean…for good?" Leo nodded solemnly. "But why? Have you chosen a mate?"

"This mate thing has nothing to do with us." Leo responded, his voice low and distant.

Usagi moved himself toward Leo and placed his hand on his cheek. "Talk to me my turtle, tell me why."

Leo smiled tenderly at the white rabbit. "You know why Usagi." He said quietly. "You _are_ married and now you're going to be a father." He told him. "Your child deserves a father who's going to be there and be faithful to his mother." Usagi watched with sad eyes as Leo turned away from him. "Besides…It's one thing to be born, or in my case, adopted into a royal family, but you were married into the family." Leo watched as Usagi slowly moved away from him, his eyes lowered. "And your mate is the future ruler of your kingdom." Leo placed a hand on Usagi's fur covered cheek, now slightly damp with tears, "You know what would happen if we get caught and I could never live with what could happen to you if…" Leo choked and turned away from him. He took a breath and continued. "And I don't want to continue to be someone's second."

Usagi looked back at Leo in disbelief. "Leonardo…I…"

Leo placed a finger on Usagi's lips, "I love you Usagi, but we need to put an end to our affair." He kissed the rabbit prince tenderly.

They broke the kiss and Usagi looked at Leo with woeful eyes. "I will always love you Leonardo." He whispered. "I will miss you so much."

Leonardo smiled at him. "And I will miss you as well. " He looked shyly away from Usagi for only a moment before looking back uncertainly. "Is there something you still wish to ask me?"

Usagi smiled ruefully at the prince. "My child is expected to be a boy," He told him, trying hard to sound happy. "We are going to name him Jotaro. Would you do us the honor in being my son's Godfather?"

"I would love to be your son's Godfather Usagi." Leo told him with a small smile. "And thank you."

They gave each other one last desperate kiss before Usagi turned away from Leo and slowly began to make his way back to the dining hall. Raph, hearing the prince coming toward him, quickly ducked back inside the room. He closed the door leaving it open just a crack and watched the prince walk by. After he was sure the rabbit prince would not hear him, he made his way out of the room and, wary of the statue, peered again around the corner. He felt his heart ache when he saw Leo sitting on the floor, his shell against the wall, looking sad and wiping the tears from his eyes. He was trying to compose himself before coming back to the dining hall.

Raph wanted to walk over to him, take him in his arms and hold him. But he didn't. Instead he decided he should return to the dining hall and allow Leo to come back when he was ready, but as he started back, he accidently turned into the statue causing a loud clank to echo through the hall.

"Whose there?" Leo demanded. He came around the corner and was startled to see Raph looking rather embarrassed. "What are you doing Raphael?" Leo demanded.

"I…uh…was just coming to get ya because the king…." Raph looked at Leo uncertainly. "Uh..the king is…um…looking for ya."

Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph. He took a deep breath and nodded at him. "Very well," He said and walked toward the dining hall.

As the two came upon the entrance, they were startled to hear loud yelling coming from within the room. They quickly entered and were stunned to see lord Tokkra arguing with lord Gennosuke.

"I meant no insult to you lord Tokkra." The large rhino insisted.

"You implied the terrapin clan is weak!" Tokkra responded. "That we cannot take care of ourselves without outside help!"

"That is not true," Gennosuke again insisted. "I merely stated that I and many others were looking forward to bringing aide to the kingdom and your clan."

"Father," Donnie took hold of Torlen's hand. "You know what lord Tokkra is doing is wrong, please do something." He urged.

Torlen turned to Donnie and scowled angrily at him. "You did not hear what was said," He told him. "Stay out of it." He roughly took his hand away from his son and stared intently at the rhino and Tokkra who was continuing to berate the rhino loudly.

"What is going on father?" Leo came running to the king who was watching the exchange in bewilderment.

"I am not sure my son." Splinter responded. He turned to him in annoyance. "Where have you been?"

Leo looked back him in surprise. "I was talking with Usagi." He noticed Raph frowning at him and couldn't help but wonder if Raph knew more than he had let on.

Before Splinter could say anything further, lord Tokkra stomped over to where the king and prince were standing. "Is this why you requested us here, to be insulted?" He demanded.

"Lord Tokkra…" Splinter began but was quickly interrupted.

"I and the rest of the terrapins will not stay and continue to be disrespected any longer!" He leered over at Leonardo. "We will have nothing to do with anyone outside of Mutantania so you can forget about your trade routes!" He looked back at the other leaders and gave a curt nod before making his way out the dining hall.

Lord Torlen turned to Donnie. "Get your things Donatello." He demanded. "You are coming home."

"What!?" Donnie looked at him incredulously. "Why!?"

"Do not question me child!" Torlen grabbed his son's arm and forcefully began to march him out.

"You as well Michelangelo," Lord Tanaka insisted roughly grasping Mikey's hand.

"But father, this isn't right." Mikey insisted; wincing as his father pulled him out of the hall.

Lord Takeo came to Raph. "You will also return home Raphael."

"Like hell I will." Raph glared at his father angrily. "I don't know what game you're playing but I am not goin' anywhere wit you!"

Lord Takeo glared angrily at Raph. "You will do as you are told now get ya things!" He attempted to grab at his son but Raph quickly backed away from him and stormed out of the large room.

King Mifune walked over to Splinter and placed his hand on the rat's shoulder. "I think it would be a good idea to try this another time." He said gently. Splinter nodded solemnly and turned to the rest of his guest who were still looking at the scene and whispering uncomfortably.

Within the hour, the guest had left the castle and Leo watched in dismay as Mikey and Donnie, their possessions in hand, reluctantly walked out with their fathers. After they had gone, Leo turned away in despair and slowly made his way to his room. He walked in and was surprised to see Raphael standing by his bed.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. "I thought you were leaving with your father."

Raph let out a grunt. "I have no intentions of leaving."

Leo looked over at him warily. "Why not?"

Raph moved over to him and gently placed a hand on Leo's cheek. "Because you need a friend," He told him softly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "A shoulder to cry on, a comforting hand to let you know everything's going to be okay."

Leo steeled himself and narrowed his eyes at Raph. "I don't need…." Before Leo could finish his sentence, Raph's lips were on his and his arms were wrapped around Leo's shell, bringing him close.

Leo moaned into Raph's mouth and allowed the fire turtle to guide him over to the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Raph gently laid Leo on the bed and began moving his mouth over the blue turtle's jaw and down his neck.

"Raph…" Leo moaned. "Please don't."

"Don't what Leo." Raph murmured as he lay down on top of him. "Don't let me love you?"

"I…I can't." Leo whimpered.

"Yes ya can Leo." Raph whispered, placing himself in between Leo's legs. "Ya can let me love you. Let me show you I can." He ghosted his mouth over Leo's lips. "Let me show ya I can love ya better than that rabbit ever could."

If there was ever a moment Raph wished he could take back it would be this one. The instant the words left his mouth he regretted saying them. Leo immediately pulled back and looked at Raph with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Leo demanded. He put his palm against Raph's forehead and pushed him off causing Raph to fall to the floor. "How do you know about Usagi and me?" He stood up and leered down at the larger turtle.

Raph felt the heat rising within his cheeks. He stood up and looked at Leo with wide eyes. "Leo look, I…"

Leo started to feel panic rising within him, he look at Raph angrily. "Did my father tell you about Usagi!" He demanded.

"No Leo I…."

"You were spying on me….WEREN'T YOU!" He yelled. He grabbed a pillow off his bed and started hitting Raph with it. "I don't need anyone Raph!" Leo yelled. "I don't need the clans, I don't need Don or Mike and I especially don't need you!"

"Leo stop!" Raph demanded as he held his arms up deflecting the onslaught of feathers flying at him as the pillow continued to hit him over and over again. "I didn't mean to…."

"Get out Raph!" Leo shouted as he continued to hit Raph with the pillow. "Go home with your father and go back to your tribe…get out of my room, get out of my castle and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Raph grabbed at the pillow and threw to the side. "Enough!" The two turtles stared angrily at each other, panting hard. "I'll go Leo," Raph said, his jaw and fist clenched. "But just tell me one thing!" He yelled pointing a finger in Leo's face. "We're you ever going to pick a mate….or was this just another game of yours so you could please your father!"

"You have no right to question me!" Leo shouted and shot his hands out and against Raph's chest. "Now leave me alone!"

Raph fell out of the room and flinched when Leo slammed his door. He stared up in shock and slowly rose sighing dejectedly. He was about to turn away but stopped and looked back at the door. His face softened and he shook his head tiredly. "Leo." He said loudly at the door. "I am going ta leave, but...I'll be back when ya ready to deal with what's happened." He placed his hand on the door and leaned close to it. "Just let me know when that is." He whispered softly.

Leo sat on the floor leaning hard against the door, listening to Raph's footsteps slowly fade away. He brought his legs up to his chest, placed his arms on his legs and leaned his head into his arms. He took a deep breath and forced the tears back. In one short moment, everything he'd work hard for had been destroyed, everything he and the king had tried so hard to achieve had crumbled to dust and now he felt like an absolute failure. With slow, tired movements, he stood up and made his way to his bed. Without bothering to remove his clothes, he crawled under the covers and let out an exhausted sigh. 'Tomorrow', he thought to himself, wiping away the tears, 'tomorrow things will be different and I'll try again, tomorrow I'll see what I can do to get the trade routes through and tomorrow…I'll speak with Raph.' He closed his eyes as exhaustion pulled at him and he finally fell asleep.

Raph walked toward his room with every intention of just going to bed. But he was surprised to find his father walking out of the room with a red carpet bag in his hands. Takeo glared at Raph and tossed the bag into Raph's hands. "Ya comin' home with me boy and I don't want ta hear any further arguments from ya."

At first, Raph had wanted to defy his father, but he looked back at the hall he'd just walked down and let out a defeated sigh. He nodded despairingly and followed his father out of the castle and toward a waiting carriage. Takeo stepped to the side allowing Raph to get into the carriage first. As he did, he was startled to see two black clad ninjas in the carriage waiting for him.

He was pushed inside by his father and made to sit next to one of the ninja, which Raph could clearly see was a human.

"What da hell is up with this?!" He demanded as he father sat across from him. "Why are there human ninjas in here?"

Lord Takeo leaned forward and placed his hands on each side of Raph's face, he looked deeply and urgently into Raph's eyes. "Look at me my son." He insisted. "You must understand Raphael," Raph narrowed his eyes as he looked at his father suspiciously. "What we are doing is for our kingdom and..." Takeo looked from one ninja to the other nervously then back at Raph. "It **_must_** be done."

Before Raph could respond, he felt a hard hit to the back of his head. Everything swayed before him before blackness pulled him into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16 Splinter's Fight

Ch 16 Splinter's Fight.

King Splinter walked the hall deep in thought. Only the sound of his cane lightly tapping the floor creating an echo throughout the hall could be heard. He knew the evening had gone horribly wrong and he knew his son would shoulder the blame. He shook his head and thought back on what had happened in puzzlement. He had watched the tribe leaders curiously, noting their movements were guarded and mistrusting long before they had even attempted to speak with anyone. He furrowed his brows, trying to understand why Tokkra had insisted Gennosuke insulted him.

The large Rhino had attempted to do nothing more than make conversation. At times, he could be loud and boisterous but generally he was a good and jovial sort, his tribe always friendly and more than willing to help. So Splinter just couldn't understand why Tokkra had insisted he was being rude and disrespectful. The more Splinter thought about what had happened, the more he began to wonder if there was more going on with the terrapin leaders. Something he should possibly be concerned about.

He sighed deeply and continued his way toward the dojo. He needed to meditate. He needed to figure things out. He also needed to speak with Leonardo but, he decided, he would do that after a good night's rest. Something they both needed desperately.

As the king made his way toward the dojo, a strange feeling came over him. Something in the air within the castle made his fur bristle and stand on end. Something was wrong, he could feel it but he wasn't sure what exactly it was. He walked the hall and noted the guards at the end of the hallway, standing at ease on either side of the door, dressed head to toe in their usual outfit of ninja attire with the metal chest plate displaying Splinter's family crest proudly and their metal helmet on with the visor closed, and their eyes watching him intently. As he made his way closer, they came to attention and he nodded at them, looking warily up at them as he did.

He walked into the dojo and made his way over to the far wall where a small shrine sat on a small rack of shelving. He kneeled and bowed his head, keeping his walking stick in front of him in his hands. He closed his eyes and listened to all that was around him. His ear twitched back as a sudden low creak could be heard behind him. He jumped up, bringing his stick above his head, blocking the hilt of a sword from coming down on top of him.

He looked up into the eyes of a human ninja dressed in a royal guard's outfit. As their weapons hit, the ninja, taken aback, was momentarily caught off guard giving Splinter the advantage he needed. He jumped up and kicked the ninja in the jaw forcing him backward. The hit was hard enough to cause blinding pain to spike throughout the ninja's head. Splinter watched the ninja stagger back and fall onto the floor temporarily dazed. Satisfied this ninja would be down for a moment; Splinter looked up and saw the other ninja, also dressed in royal guard clothes, standing just inside the door. He watched his comrade fall then quickly ran toward Splinter, his sword up and ready to strike.

Splinter met him head on. He brought his stick up and deflected the sword, pushing hard against the ninja causing him to stagger back. The ninja righted himself and quickly charged toward the king again. Splinter dodge the sword coming at him, he turned to the side and smacked the ninja with his stick in various parts of his body hitting several pressure points. As the second ninja was going down, the first ninja was starting to get up.

Splinter smacked the second ninja across the head causing him to finally fall to floor unconscious. He then turned to the first one and before the ninja could move, Splinter jumped into the air and over his head, bringing his walking stick down on the ninja's head as hard as Splinter could as he sailed past. He landed behind the ninja and turned to see the ninja was again on the floor and this time, Splinter noted as blood started to pool around the ninja's head, he was not going to be getting back up.

Splinter turned and ran to the door. He looked around and gasped when he saw several human black clad ninjas making their way toward the dojo. He quickly shut and locked the doors. Running back to the where the shrine was, he carefully moved the shelving away from the wall and began pressing bricks in specific order. He stepped back and placed the shrine back against the wall. Loud banging could now be heard at the doors and Splinter took a quick glance back. He could see the doors starting to bow and he knew they would not hold for long. He turned back to the wall to the side of the shrine and watched as the wall slowly slid open. Grabbing an oil lamp off a hook to the side of the sliding wall, he walked into a dark tunnel and pulled on an iron hinge just on the inside, causing the wall to slide back into place.

He took a deep breath as the door to the dojo could now be heard breaking open and loud shouts sounded throughout the room. Without hesitation, he quickly began to make his way down the long and winding tunnel. As he walked, he wrinkled his nose in disgust of the musty stale air while his eyes moved back and forth along the stone floor he had not walked on since his teenage years. Although a small form of nostalgia came over him as thoughts of the last time he had been in the tunnels filled his mind, a feeling of fear and dread began to whirl up within the pit of his stomach.

His mind quickly became wracked with questions. 'How did the ninjas get in; where were his guards and his advisors; what about Leonardo?' His eyes roamed the tunnel as his heart skipped a beat. His son had gone back to his room and there was no way he could get to him. He remembered the tunnel, further down, divided into two separate paths, one to the right and one to the left. He remembered the right tunnel led to a small grate that opened just above the dungeon while the left led to an opening in the garden outside.

As he came to the split, loud voices and sounds of crying could be heard coming from the right where the dungeons were. He knelt down and, crawling on his hands and knees, inched his way toward the small opening blocked by a large metal grate. He peered through the grate where the dungeon cells could be seen and gasped in horror. There in the cells were his guards and his six advisors. Splinter squinted his eyes through the dim lighting and looked toward one cell where the crying was coming from. His mouth slowly hung open and he clenched his fist around the grate in anger. There in the cell, trying hard to comfort small children was his late wife's sister Silver. She was holding the smallest child, rocking and shushing the baby as it wailed loudly while the other children clung tightly to her and sobbed in fear.

Splinter was just about to push the grate open intending to jump down from the ledge when a loud voice boomed throughout the chamber.

"SHUT THAT KID UP!"

Splinter gasped when he saw a tall man dressed head to toe in metal ninja gear step into the light. He drew himself back into the tunnel, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'The Shredder,' He thought to himself, fear clutching at his heart. 'How is he here?' He looked back and watched Shredder walk closer to Silver's cell.

"Please." Silver begged and pressed the children closer to her. "They are just children and they are scared!" She told him, her voice attempting to sound brave but Splinter could hear the fear rising within.

Splinter watched, anger rising within his very core, as Shredder's gauntlet ran long thin blades along the metal bars of the cell menacingly. "Where is the king?" He demanded; his voice low and filled with anger and hate.

"I don't know." Silver cried out while trying hard to hold each child that clung to her.

Splinter suddenly flinched when a loud bang and more cries and screams sounded from the orphans. "Leave them alone!" Splinter recognized his captain of guards yelling. "We don't know where the king went to." The guard insisted. "If he's not in the dojo then he would be in his room, we swear now leave the children alone!"

Splinter watched Shredder walk closer to the end of the dungeon room to where his guard was being held. He was now almost directly beneath him and if there had been no other ninjas with him, Splinter would have taken the opportunity to jump down on top of him. But he was sure that with Shredder and the other ninjas there, he would certainly be overpowered. So he continued to watch, waiting for his chance to free his people.

"He was in the dojo and then disappeared." Shredder was telling the guard. "Now tell me how he got out of there and where would he have gone?"

"We swear, we don't know." The guard insisted. "The castle is large and has many rooms."

Shredder brought a blade against the small rat's throat. He sneered down and forced the rat to look up at him. "You had better hope we find him," Shredder told him as he ran the blade along the rat's throat and up his chin. He pointed toward the cell where Silver and the children were being held. "Otherwise, you will watch the children die one by one, and it will _not_ be a quick death." He looked over to Silver who was watching Shredder in extreme fear. "And I will start with the youngest."

Splinter's breath caught in his throat as he heard Shredder began to walk away, the sound of his steps moving away quickly. Splinter cautiously looked down into the dungeons, his eyes wondered around desperately trying to think of a way to free everyone; only two humans were at the entrance at the far end of the dungeon. They were in his line of sight and he knew if they saw him, he was certain they would call out for Shredder to come back or possibly one of them would run to get Shredder while the other stayed behind to try and capture him. Either way, the prisoners would be in danger.

He looked back to his guards and watched one directly below him looking around the room, apparently trying to find a way out of the cell. Splinter reached behind him and picked up a small pebble, he tossed it down to the guard in hopes of getting his attention. The pebble hit the rat's head causing the rat to look up. His eyes widen excitedly as he saw Splinter in the corner, a finger pressed against his lips to shush him. His guard watched as Splinter motioned to the human ninjas at the far end and then motioned to him to have the ninjas come over. His guard nodded in understanding and looked at the ninjas.

"Hey, you ninjas over there," The guard called out. "Come here. I think I know where you can find the King."

The ninjas looked at each other and started making their way toward the end of the dungeon to the where the guard called for them. As the guard spoke, Splinter began to move the grate out of the opening, not a difficult task since the mortar around the grate was loose and crumbly. While his guard distracted the ninjas, he managed to work the grate slightly free. Meanwhile, the ninjas had walked to the rat and were now standing by the cell door, though far enough of away so as not to be grabbed by the small rat.

"Well," One ninja demanded. "Where is the king?"

The guard nodded his head upward. "Look up," He told them with a serious expression.

The humans looked at the rat in bewilderment but did as told deciding the rat was in no position to do anything. They looked up in time to see a large metal grate come barreling down on top of them followed by an even larger rat smashing it down on their heads.

Splinter stood and before the guards could call out and warn anyone, used his walking stick to silence them. He quickly grabbed their swords and the cell door keys and unlocked all the cells.

"Your majesty," Silver said, giving him a big hug which he gladly returned. "We were so scared for you."

"And I was fearful for you as well sister." He admitted. "We must get out of here before any more of Shredder's foot ninjas return." He turned to his guards. "I will climb back into the tunnel, hand the children to me then I will assist you." All agreed and did as told.

Silver bent down and brought the children close to her. "We are going to play a game." She told them quietly as she continued to try and quiet the youngest. "We are going to play follow the leader with the king." She looked from one child to another. "Now you know when you play the game you must do exactly what the leader tells you to…ok?"

Each child nodded then walked toward the end of the dungeon where the king's guards picked them up and handed them up to the king. After taking the last child, he turned to them and placed his finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh." He smiled as each small child looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded eagerly. They watched as the king bent down and assisted Silver and the baby, than one by one, he brought his advisors and the guards up.

"Your majesty," The captain called him over. "We must apologize." He stated. "The ninjas snuck up on us and drugged us with darts."

Splinter handed over the ninjas' swords to the captain. "Do not berate yourself over this my old friend." Splinter told him. "We were all taken by surprise but for now; we need to get out of here." He started to lead them through the tunnel when the continued crying of the baby stopped him. He took his walking stick and looked at the top of it. A large crystal was at the end of the stick and he quickly removed it. "Here Silver." He said handing it over to her. "When Leonardo was a baby, he used to love to play with this." Silver smiled and as she walked, held the crystal in the baby's hands while the little raccoon finally quieted and began to coo happily.

Splinter's captain of the guard walked next to him as they made their way to the end. "How did you know we were in danger Sire?" The guard inquired.

Splinter looked at him and shook his head. "Apparently, Shredder does not realize his ninjas are slightly taller than us."

His guard looked at him in surprise and let out a muffled laugh. "In that case, I am happy you remembered this tunnel."

Splinter let out a low chuckle. "One does not forget the place he has his first kiss with his true love." He said as they continued down the long winding tunnel. "I remember this tunnel leads to the back of the castle where we would meet in secret." He sighed as memories filled his mind. "I also remember my father building this tunnel because of the foot clan and their threat against us. I always hoped we would not have to use it again."

Silver walked closer to Splinter and gave a light chuckle at the now quiet baby in her arms. "It's good to see the little ones finally calming down and quieted." She whispered. "When the ninjas attacked your guest home I was certain they were going to kill us all." She placed her paw on his arm. "Thank you…Splinter."

Splinter smiled at her and patted her paw. They finally made their way to the end of the tunnel and all eyes watched as Splinter carefully moved aside a large bush and peered cautiously around. The moon was bright in the sky giving Splinter a decent amount of light so he could see the grounds clearly. He turned back to the others.

"This is the far end of the garden," He told them. "To the left are the stables." He looked to the captain of the guards. "I do not see any of the foot clan outside; we need to get to the stables and I want you to get to our tribe, gather more soldiers and prepare to fight for our kingdom."

The captain nodded, he stepped out of the tunnel and looked around. "I'll check to see if there are any foot soldiers between here and the stables." He told him. "If not…I'll give the signal."

Splinter watched the guard silently walk away. He waited with bated breath, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage, hoping to hear the familiar sound of a high pitch bird like whistle. Several seconds went by, but for Splinter, it felt more like an eternity. After several moments, the signal was finally heard and Splinter led the group toward the stables.

"Your majesty," Another guard came up next to Splinter as they quietly and quickly made their way. "I remember overhearing a foot soldier telling Shredder something about the terrapins being taken back to his fortress; I believe the leaders and their sons maybe in danger."

Splinter narrowed his eyes at him. "Why would the foot clan want the terrapins?" He mused. "No matter," He stated as they walked into the stables. He looked to the captain of the guard. "You and the rest of the guards take the children, Silver and the advisors to our tribe," He told him. "After, go to the various tribes and gather all soldiers." Splinter began to prepare a horse for himself while the guards prepared carriages and other horses. "Rescue the terrapins and get them to safety then return here and do what you can to save the prince.

"Sire," His captain came over to him. "What of you?"

"I will lead the foot clan away."

"Sire you can't." The guard insisted. "At least let some of us go with you."

"I am the one they want," Splinter reminded him. "You and your guards just make sure all are safe and gather the soldiers from our tribes to fight for our kingdom." He watched as his guard held back a protest. Clearly this guard, his friend, was having mixed emotions about letting the king go off on his own; especially since it was his job to keep the king safe. Splinter smiled at him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "I have done what I have needed to do; the important one is the prince. He must live to continue our rule."

The guard nodded solemnly then stepped forward and grabbed the king's hand. He brought it to his chest and looked at the king squarely in his eyes. "There are six foot soldiers in front of the castle steps keeping watch, possibly waiting for something or someone to arrive." Splinter nodded at him in understanding waiting for the guard to release him. "Be safe your majesty." He told him tersely.

Splinter squeezed his hand in response. The guard released him than stepped back as Splinter turned away. The king was just about to mount his horse when a small tug grabbed his attention.

"But king Splinter." The king looked down at the little gopher name Adeline. "What about Prince Leonardo?"

Splinter smiled and knelt beside her. "Do not worry about the prince young one." He told her. "Leonardo is very good at taking care of himself."

The little gopher smiled up at him then climbed into the carriage and crowded in with the rest of the orphans and Silver. Two guards climbed onto the carriage while two others took the other carriage with the six advisors. Splinter mounted and moved his horse along the wall of the castle keeping his eyes roaming over the grounds, his senses keenly aware of all that was going on around him. The horses and carriages behind him, in the distance, the large mountain looming over the kingdom eerily in the darkness to the side of him, and in the front of the castle, several feet away from the road leading away from the castle were at least half a dozen foot soldiers.

Splinter maneuvered his horse along the side of the castle, behind him, his guards and carriages slowly creeping along as quietly as possible. As he approached the edge of the corner, he held his paw up signaling those behind to stop and wait. He brought himself out into the open and called out.

"YOU THERE!" He called out. "FOOT CLAN! I Hear you are looking for me!" Splinter reared his horse. "If you want me, you need to catch me!"

Splinter quickly took off, he glanced behind him and watched as the six soldiers ran toward horses, mounted and took off after him. He kicked his horse on the side hard and raced down along the dirt path leading away from castle. To the side of the castle, Splinter's guards watched the soldiers chase the king, as soon as they were a far enough away the guards and carriages took off in a mad dash toward the inner part of the valley.

Behind them, loud shouts and yelling could be heard and the captain knew Shredder and the rest of his soldiers were now aware of their escape. Certain they would be attempting to follow them, the captain instructed six of his guards to race ahead and get to the first village. "Be prepared!" He yelled at them. "As soon as we get past, any ninja that attempts to get through, do not let them."

The guards nodded and did as told. The captain along with the rest of the guards got behind the carriages allowing them to past them and get ahead. They kept watch behind them, knowing the ninjas were not far behind. And sure enough, as the captain expected, just on the outskirt of their tribe's village, the ninjas caught up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter raced along the dirt road, listening to the sound of hoof beets dangerously close behind him. His horse raced at top speed to avoid capture but it was becoming apparent the horse's strength was slowly depleting. If he could just get to the underbrush, he might be able to lose his enemy among the many paths and trees. But the moon was casting a light around the valley that might make it difficult for him to escape.

His pushed his horse to go faster but the ninjas were directly behind him and Splinter could feel himself losing hope. He could see the underbrush that divided the dirt path from the marshes and in there he could leave his horse and go on foot to elude his potential captors. But his horse was slowing down allowing the ninjas to catch up quickly. The closest ninja threw a lasso around the horse's neck and jerk the animal back with such force it caused Splinter to fly off the saddle. He landed hard and a pained cry left his throat. He felt a rope slide along his body and drag him along the rough ground. The ninja who held the rope pulled and dragged him back several feet. He could feel the rough earth beneath his clothing, scratching his flesh and burning into him as he slid roughly backward toward the ninjas. He looked up as they surrounded him, their swords pointed downward toward his face.

"Shredder has a score to settle with you rat." The ninja holding the rope spat at him. He pulled hard on the rope forcing Splinter to an upright position. The ninja looked to one of his companions. "Go back to the castle and inform Shredder we have the king," The ninja sneered down at Splinter. "We'll take him back to foot stronghold where he can await the Shredder's arrival." The six ninjas laughed and Splinter was suddenly pulled roughly toward them. They hauled him up and, making sure the rope was secure, placed him on his horse. They pulled at his horse and began the trek toward the human kingdom while one went back to Splinter's castle.

Splinter listened to the ninjas laughing about the fun they were going to have with their prize. They were so caught up in congratulating each other they did not hear the sudden whistle coming at them through the night. Splinter watched as the ninja holding the rope suddenly fell from his horse, an arrow embedded into his back. The other ninjas, startle to see him fall began to look wildly about. But they never saw the arrows flying at them until it was too late.

Splinter looked over to see some of his guards coming toward him. The captain dismounted his horse and came over to him. "Why are you not at the castle?" Splinter demanded as his guard assisted him off his horse and removed the rope.

"With all due respect your majesty." The guard bowed and looked at him with an intense expression. "While we were escaping, other foot soldiers attempted to follow and catch us. They came close but at our village, some of the guards were able to 'take care of them'." The guard gave Splinter a knowing look. "Since it is more than obvious Shredder is now aware of our escape, I sent half my guards to gather the soldiers from the other tribes while I and the others were on our way to rescue the terrapins." The guard paused to take a breath. "Once the army has been gathered they will return to the castle but I gave them specific orders not to take the castle as they are probably expected." Splinter nodded as he listened to the captain. "I instructed them to wait for us. We were on our way to Shredder's stronghold when we saw the ninjas overtake you."

Splinter stroked his beard as he regarded the situation. "Very well," He told him. "Since we are close to the human kingdom and the foot's lair, we will save the terrapins." Splinter swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. "Then...we will save my son...and our kingdom."


	17. Chapter 17 Dawning

Ch 17. Dawning.

 _Darkness._

He hated the darkness that surrounded him. Any other time he would find the darkness comforting but this darkness seemed to be ominous. Yet he couldn't understand why. He was in this darkness for a reason. A bad reason. He was in pain, a strange throbbing was echoing in his head and trying to remember why his head would hurt so much only caused the throbbing to become stronger.

He wanted to wake up, he wanted to be in the bed back at the castle, waking to a bright day and finding everything that had just happened had been nothing more than a nightmare. But as a voice called to him in the distance, he slowly began to realize the nightmare was very real.

"Raph!" The voice was far away but he recognized it as Mikey. "Raph wake up dude!"

He felt his eyes moving beneath his eyelids. Felt his forehead crease as he moved his eye ridges up and down in an attempt to open his eyelids, but still the darkness continued to surround him. He felt a small moan leave his mouth as his head moved slightly. The dull ache behind his eyes seemed to magnify with the slight movement, or maybe it was the constant rocking motion that caused the dull ache to pound in the back of his head, he wasn't sure but he was determined to wake up.

"Donnie, is he okay?" Mikey's voice seemed scared and Raph didn't like it when Mikey was scared.

"I don't know Mikey." He heard Donnie reply. "It looks like he's trying to wake up."

"Oh come on Raph, please wake up." Mikey's frightened and pleading voice sent a wave of anger through Raph's soul.

He moved his mouth in an attempt to say something to Mikey. To let him know everything was okay and he was just trying to sleep a headache away. But nothing came out. As he attempted to wake up, get away from the darkness, Mikey's voice continued to plead with him.

"Please Raph, you need to wake up!" Raph heard Mike sniffle. "Why is this happening Donnie?" Raph narrowed his eyes, Mikey was crying. He didn't like it when Mikey cried. Unlike Raph's siblings, Mikey was supposed to be happy, his small ray of sunshine in an otherwise dismal world, and whoever made Mikey cry, Raph wanted to make them pay. "Why would they do this to us?" Mikey was saying.

"I don't know Mikey." Donnie repeated, his voice sounding low and withdrawn.

Raph moaned again, he slowly blinked his eyes open and squinted through the darkness. He was lying down in a seat of a carriage that seemed to be moving rather slowly. And across from him; Donnie and Mikey sat side by side, their hands behind them, Mikey pressing hard against Donnie's side and Donnie lying his cheek against Mikey's head in a form of comfort. But even in the darkness, Raph could make out the tear tracks that streaked his orange mask. Raph attempted to bring his hands to his head to rub his pained eyes in hopes of making the dull ache lessen, but much to his surprise, his hands were behind him and would not budge. After a moment, he realized his hands were bound as were his ankles.

"Raph!" Raphael looked up wearily at the other two and gave them a weak smile.

"Hey guys." He whispered. "What's goin' on?"

"Wow Raph," Mikey almost yelled as he sat up straighter, "You would not believe all that's happening!"

Raph winced at Mikey's loudness. "Tone it down a bit, will ya Mike."

"Sorry," Mikey shrank against Donnie's side again. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up."

"S'kay Mikey," Raph assured him, his voice low and weary. He groaned as he attempted to sit up. "My head's just killin' me, that's all." He looked up at Donnie again. "Tell me what's goin' on." He demanded as he righted himself. "How'd we get here?"

"We're not sure what's going on Raph." Donnie told him rather stoically. "But one thing's for sure….our fathers are deeply involved in whatever **_is_** going on."

At the mention of their fathers, Raph's eyes turned hot white. Both Donnie and Mikey pressed into the back of their seat as the fire turtle let out a low growl that crescendo until Raph was almost screaming. "That son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled out. "Where the hell is he?!" He began to struggle in his bindings while banging against the side of the carriage. "Let me outta here so I can beat the livin' crap outta him!"

"Raph calm down!" Mikey pleaded. "That's not going to do anything!"

"Yeah, besides there's no one out there but foot clan ninja soldiers," Donnie advised him.

But Raph continued with his tantrum as his memories finally come back to him. "They knocked me out!" He shouted angrily. "And he let them!" His let out a loud screamed and both Donnie and Mikey watched him with fearful and anxious eyes. "I'm gonna' kill em!" Raph continued vehemently. "I'm gonna kill em and then I'll smash their heads in with their shells! AUGHHHHHH!" He continued banging himself against the carriage side for several more moments before finally stopping. He took deep breaths, letting them slowly through clenched teeth. He laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes in an attempt to push the headache away before finally looking at the other two. "What happened to ya? Do ya know anythin'?" He finally asked, his voice still angry but a little calmer.

The other two stared wide eyed at him before Donnie relaxed himself and shook his head. "We're as much in the dark as you are Raph."

"Yeah," Mikey stated, straightening himself. "One minute we were riding with our fathers, I was begging my dad to let us go back to the castle." Mikey took a shuddering breath. "The next thing we know, we start going down a rode that's nowhere near our villages."

Raph nodded, he knew Mikey and Donnie would usually ride with each other whenever they needed to go to the same place since their villages were almost right next to each other.

"We asked our fathers where we were going." Donnie was now saying. "All they would tell us is that they needed to send us a way for a short time while they took care of things here."

"When we asked them what they meant by that," Now Mikey was speaking and Raph could see it was everything he could do to hold back the tears. "All they would say is that we disappointed them by taking up Leo's side."

"Taking up Leo's side?" Raph repeated. "That doesn't make sense….I thought that's why we were sent to the castle to begin with." Raph narrowed his eyes in consternation. "So one of us could become the prince's mate and be part of helping the kingdom grow."

"That's what we all thought but apparently we were wrong." Donnie muttered. "When we got to the crossroads, our fathers stood back and watched as four foot ninjas grabbed us, tied us up and forced us into this carriage, than several minutes later, you arrived." Donnie shook his head and Raph again watched as Mikey began to sniffle and fresh tears began to fall. He clenched his fist and shook with rage.

"Did either of ya hear why though?" Raph heatedly pressed.

Donnie let out a breath. "I did hear my father speak with Lord Tokkra about a plan to make Mutantania whole once again." Donnie clenched his jaw. "Tokkra said something about taking back the kingdom and getting rid of the infestation that was growing." Donnie shook his head in bewilderment. "But I have no idea what he meant by 'infestation'." He admitted. "But the worst part was that all our fathers are agreeing to it."

"I just want to know why?" Mikey wailed as his shoulders shook from crying. "Why would they let the foot do this to us, why send us away?"

Raph gritted his teeth and struggled in his bonds. "I don't know Mikey but we're not going to let them get away with it."

Donnie looked at Raph with wide eyes. "Raph, as much as I am in agreement with you, they are our fathers and….."

"Look what they did ta us Don!" Raph yelled. "My dad let a bastard foot ninja clobber me on the head!" As if on cue, Raph winced from the sudden shooting pain that ran through his skull. "I may not want to actually kill my dad but I **_DO_** want him ta **_PAY_**!" Raph began struggling desperately to get himself out of his bindings. After several long minutes, he sat back against the carriage seat, wincing in pain; he sighed in defeat and looked from one to the other. "Why don't cha get shell ta shell and Donnie, you try and undo Mikey's ropes."

"We tried already." Donnie told him wryly. "The knots on the ropes are small and tight and all we've managed to do so far is rub our wrist raw."

"Not to mention our ankles." Mikey muttered sadly, looking down at his feet in despair. .

Raph huffed then nodded at Mikey. "Come over here Mike." He commanded. Mikey positioned himself to the side of the carriage wall then jumped up and expertly landed next to Raph. "Turn around and let me see if I can't get the ropes untied." He worked for several moments, but like Don had said, the knots were too small for their thick fingers to grasp and undo. Finally, Raph turned away from Mikey and once again leaned back against the seat, his head down to his shoulder blades were now throbbing in pain. He looked out the window and watched tiredly as a line of trees rose slowly in front of them. "Did they say where we were being sent to?" He asked as he once again squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to force the ache away.

"Judging by our guards and the familiar sight of trees in the near distance," Donnie looked out the carriage window. "I would say the foot tower."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain of the guard looked at the king anxiously as they rode hard through the night. Although the king was commanding, forceful and determined, it was apparent to the guard his resolve was slowly starting to crumble and the worry for his son shone intensely on his features. It had been almost an hour since they had left the castle and although they were desperate to get back and save the prince, they all knew Shredder's forces were strong and they were going to need help to fight them. Hoping to get to the terrapin leaders quickly, they would get the guards from their tribes and assist in dealing with the foot clan.

As Splinter rode, his mind continued to question all that had been happening. From what he knew, there was only two ways for the humans to get from their kingdom to Mutantania, via water or through the woods of the wind tribe. And the king was beginning to wonder why the two terrapin tribes had not sent someone to the castle for help. Both tribes were large and more than capable of holding back an enemy, as well as send for help. So why, Splinter wondered, did that not happen.

The king and guards rode through the valley, making their way to the crossroads. At the crossroads, they took a sharp left toward the sun and wind tribe. The foot tower was deep into the woods heading toward the human kingdom. They rode their horses' hard intent on catching the foot and rescuing the turtles and then as quickly as possible, return to the castle.

It took several minutes but they eventually caught sight of a small carriage surrounded by several horses disappearing into the woods. Splinter turned to his guards. "If they get too far into the woods, we may lose them." The guards nodded their understanding. "Do not hold back!" He yelled and kicked his horse hard in the ribs causing the animal to take off running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnie watched as Raph laid his head against the back of the seat and Mikey stared miserably out of the window watching trees go by. They had not spoken in some time, but it was clear to the genius they were all thinking the same thing. 'Why did their fathers do what they did and what were they up to?' Donnie had replayed the scene in his head over and over again; watching their fathers' and lord Tokkra discuss their plans on getting rid of some 'infestation' that was growing within the kingdom. As he thought about what he had heard, a sudden thought crossed his mind and his heart began to beat wildly in his chest. He was so focused on what he believed to be correct, he failed to hear the pounding of hoof beats coming up behind their carriage.

Mikey suddenly sat up straight and looked from Donnie to Raph. It was clear from Raph's face he had heard something too, but Donnie, seeing the other two looking around intently, had a look of confusion.

"Do you hear that?" Mikey asked anxiously.

"I hear something out there." Raph said, trying to look out his side of the carriage, "It sounded like a bunch of horses and…."

Before Raph could finish, a noise sounded above and just slightly in front of them on the seat of the carriage a strangled muffled cry was suddenly heard and the sound of fighting could now be recognized going on around them. With a surprise yell, Donnie suddenly flew into the others hard and began bouncing between the other two turtles and the other seat as the carriage lurched violently and careened forward down the road out of control.

"Ow, watch it Donnie." Raph grunted hard as Donnie's shoulder smacked into his chin.

"Rather difficult….oaf….considering…ow….I have no control….ugh!" Donnie hit hard against the side of the carriage and bounced on the floor.

For the next several seconds, the three turtles bounced and banged into each other as the carriage rode uncontrollably into the forest before finally coming to a halt. Donnie, still on the floor, looked at the other two, Mikey lying on top of Raph who was bracing his foot against the other seat. They all breathed a sigh of relief and attempted to upright themselves.

The carriage door opened causing them to jump in surprise. They pushed away from the door thinking a ninja but were surprised to see instead king Splinter looking back at them, his eyes searching the inside of the carriage anxiously.

"Are you boys alright?" The king asked. They nodded as the king's guards assisted the turtles in getting out of the carriage then began to undo their bindings. The king began to look around. "Where are your fathers?" He asked, his eyes searching between the horses that were finally calming down and ninjas that were now lying on the ground.

The turtles looked from one to another nervously. "Um…your majesty," Donnie walked over to him and took a deep nervous breath. "I think our fathers are back at the castle."


	18. Chapter 18 The Plan

Ch 18 The Plan.

The prince awoke with a start. His eyes scanned his room while his heart thumped hard against his chest. The dim lighting of the candles cast eerie shadows on the statue in the corner and the pictures that lined his walls. He felt it in his chest, something was wrong. He sprang out of his bed and ran over to a window that faced the front of the castle and peered cautiously outside. He gasped upon seeing at least half a dozen human ninjas in front of the castle entrance, scurrying around as orders were being barked at them.

Leo's eyes darted around wildly; fear quickly filling up his very being as he realized his home was being invaded by the foot clan. He ran back to his door and quickly locked it. Backing away, he could hear voices yelling and pounding footsteps making their way down the hall coming closer to his room. He looked around in desperation, searching for someplace to hide in hopes of sneaking out when they found his room empty. When he was a turtle tot, he had always found several places to hide from his father or the servants, and could stay there for a long time without being found, but now, being so much older and bigger, there was no place he could think of where he could easily put himself with the exception of his closet, but he knew that would be one of the first places they would search. Time was running out and he would have no choice but to stand and fight.

He ran over to a statue in the far corner and grabbed the poleaxe from the iron knight's hand. His breath caught in his throat as he made his way toward the entryway that separated his bedroom from the living area. He pressed himself against the corner wall and waited.

Several seconds went by but for Leo, it began to feel like hours. He closed his eyes shut and forced his heart to calm. Beads of sweat poured down his face as he listened to the footsteps coming closer to his room, doing nothing to mask the heaviness and harshness in the owner's step. He heard the steps stop at his door, a loud voice and a pounding fist demanding the door open. When there was no response, a loud bang sounded throughout the room as the door was violently kicked open. Leo flinched and pressed himself harder into the wall and held his breath.

The footsteps stopped just inside his room and Leo could hear several feet shuffle behind the first pair as they slowly began to make their way in. He gripped the handle of his weapon and brought it closer to his body. He closed his eyes and listened to the steps coming closer to him. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take them all down but he sure as hell was going to do everything he could to not let them take him down. He opened his eyes and looked down at the floor. The light from his candles in the outer room of his bedchamber allowed a small amount of light to filter throughout his room enabling Leo to see the shadows making their way toward him.

They were coming toward him slowly, cautiously. It was clear they knew he was there but they didn't know where and Leo would take that to his advantage. He was determined to take at least one of them down. Leo saw the tip of a sword within his line of sight, knowing the person holding the sword would be only a few inches behind it, he waited with bated breath as the ninja continued to move forward. Leo gritted his teeth, brought the poleaxe slightly away from his body and slightly above his head, and, with all his might, gave a loud yell and swung his weapon as hard as he could smashing the blade into the sword causing it to fly out of the ninja's hands, then slicing his blade through the ninja's neck.

The ninjas behind the first one, taken completely off guard at seeing their companion's head rolling around on the floor in a pool of blood, looked up in time to see Leo jumping over the dead ninja and toward them twirling the long poleaxe over his head and bringing it down onto another ninja directly behind the first slicing the weapon into his skull. There had been six ninjas gathered at the head of his bed when they began to approach the entryway, now he had to deal with the last four.

He swung his weapon against theirs, pushing them back toward his door, hoping if he could get them into the hallway, he would have an escape route. He swung and blocked, kicked and thrust, pushing one ninja back and ducking another's sword. But no matter how hard he fought, the last four were able to surround him and began to quickly wear him down.

It had taken several moments but Leo finally realized they were not trying to kill him but capture him. Gritting his teeth and mustering his strength, he ran toward the two ninjas in front of his door while swinging the blade behind him to keep the other two back. He leapt up and kicked out while he brought his weapon around forcing the other two further out his door. Pushing the other two further away from him, he twirled and sliced through the air behind him keeping their swords from coming down on his weapon in an attempt to disarm him.

With the two ninjas finally out the door, he swung his weapons at them forcing them further away from him, then taking the opportunity to run out past them. He turned to run down the hall but stopped short and gasped at the sight before him. There in front of him were several more ninjas, their swords raised and poised to attack. Leo looked from them to the ones coming out his door behind him.

"Aw shell." He muttered as he tossed his poleaxe onto the ground and put his hands up in surrender.

He looked wearily up at one ninja who began to make his way to him, eyeing the weapon he had just thrown on the floor. Leo watched as his eyes narrowed in anger noting the blood that glistened on the blade. He looked at his companions behind the prince nodding when the ninja gestured toward the prince's room. The ninja glanced into the bedchamber. After several moments, he looked back at Leo who stared up at him with defiant eyes.

"You killed two of my men kame." He muttered indignantly.

"And I would do it again." Leo told him with just as much venom in his voice.

The ninja looked back into the bedchamber then back at Leo. They stared at each other for just a moment before the ninja started to turn away. Leo let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. Thinking the ninja was going to lead him toward his master he prepared to start walking only to be surprised when the ninja turn back toward Leo with his hand swinging. He backhanded Leo hard enough to cause the turtle to flail against the wall and fall hard to the ground with a startled cry.

Leo panted hard and put a trembling hand on his bruising right cheek. "You will pay for that." He told the ninja as he spat out blood. He watched as the ninja looked away from him and toward the ninjas behind him. Leo saw him nod at them and the next thing the young prince knew, he was roughly grabbed from behind and hauled to his feet.

"Unhand me you ninja bastards!" Leo yelled as he struggled in between the two ninjas who were forcefully dragging him toward the dining hall. Leo saw two other ninjas standing guard by the closed doors. Upon seeing them walking towards the dining hall, they swung the doors open and the two ninjas holding the prince tossed him violently through the entrance.

Leo landed on the floor with a hard thud, grunting as he hit. His eyes slowly looked across the floor, watching as a pair of iron clad spiked boots slowly made their way over to him. He cast his gaze slowly upward, taking in every detail of the large human ninja that now stood before him. The armor covering his legs with the spikes at the shins gleamed brightly at him; the cape that swayed around him barely touched the floor as it flowed disconcertingly down his back and the armor plating over his broad chest was marred with scratches and cuts. Leo swallowed hard as he slowly brought himself to his feet and stared intently at the human. He steadied his breathing as he took in the Spikes on the shoulders and gauntlets. He looked cautiously at the blades that jutted out of the gloves over his large hands and forced himself not to show the fear that was welling within the pit of his stomach. He compelled his eyes to look upward into the gaze of this hateful human known as the Shredder. The iron mask that covered the evil man's face did nothing to hide the scars that clearly marred his flesh over his right eye going along his cheek.

He held his breath as Shredder put a blade under his chin and sneered down at him. His eyes narrowed angrily behind the mask as it took in the prince's features. Leo clenched his jaw as he felt the blade force his head further upward digging ever so slightly into his flesh. Shredder leaned in closer to the prince and Leo could almost smell the anger radiating off him. The human backed away slightly and looked at the ninjas walking into the room. "Why is his face bruised?" The large ninja demanded in a very low and angry tone. He pulled the blade away from Leo's chin and the turtle let out a shaky breath.

"He killed two of our men." Leo recognized the ninja who hit him answer Shredder.

Shredder walked over to the ninja and, much to Leo's shock, grabbed him by the throat. "I told you he was not to be harmed." Shredder hissed. He tossed the ninja away from him and pointed toward the door. "Leave."

The ninja got up and bowed; rubbing his neck he turned and left the dining hall while Shredder turned back to Leo and, grabbing the prince by the arm, led him to the table and forced him to sit.

"Why did you do that?" Leo asked as Shredder took a seat across from him.

"You killed two of my ninjas out of self-defense." He answered in a monotone voice. Leo watched as he took a decanter of wine and two cups. "He attacked you out of malice." Shredder stared at him then poured them both a drink.

Shredder removed his mask and placed one cup of wine in front of Leo and took the other one. "Are we drinking to something specific?" Leo questioned as Shredder held the cup up in a gesture of paying tribute to him.

The scarred faced ninja looked at Leo with a twisted smile and the turtle could feel a spike of fear run up and down his spine. "There is much we need to drink to." He replied with a low and hateful tone. "A new reign, the destruction of your kingdom….and your death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Tokkra sat on his horse and stared across the valley at the castle. Behind him Takeo, Tanaka and Torlen watched nervously as they were joined by several of the water leader's soldiers and human ninja. Tokkra had to admit, he never expected the other leaders to get this deeply involved with his plan and he was very surprised to learn Takeo had even gone so far as to knock out his own son in order to get them away from the castle. He allowed himself to feel a small amount of success at the knowledge that he had been able to convince all three of them it was necessary to have the humans take their sons to the foot tower in order to have them 'taken care of'. Of course, with the secret they held over each other, he probably shouldn't be too surprised that they would go along with it. And what they were doing **_was_** for the good of the terrapin clan. He smiled to himself; so far, he told himself, everything was going according to plan.

Lord Torlen moved his horse closer to Tokkra. "They wait for us." He muttered motioning to the castle. "Are you sure this is something we should do?"

"I've waited years for this night." Tokkra told him, his body tensing in anticipation. "Just think Torlen, very soon, the terrapin clan shall rule over Mutantania like we once did," He turned to him and clenched his fist. "Like **WE** should have been all along. The other clans will be driven out of the valley and taken by Shredder who, with our help, will overthrow his kingdom." Torlen watched as Tokkra took a deep breath and a smile of satisfaction crossed his lips. "Once we begin mining the orichalcum we will have the richest kingdom in this realm and best of all…." His smile grew wide. "We will finally be rid of that bastard child Leonardo."


	19. Chapter 19 Seizing the Castle

Hi Yukio87 and Guest, thank you again for the reviews, your questions keep me going with the story. Hope any others who are reading my story are intrigued by it as well. Please keep those reviews coming. On to the next chapter. Peace :)

Ch 19. Seizing the Castle.

Leo looked at the Shredder with suspicion. "If you're going to kill me then get it over with." He demanded. Shredder leaned his head back as he downed the last of his wine. "Unless you're expecting me to just hand over my kingdom," He watched Shredder slowly put the cup on the table. "Which you know is not going to happen. After all, with my father alive, he's in cha…."

Shredder slammed his fist on the table causing Leo to flinch. He backed away slightly as Shredder leaned close to the young prince and scowled at him. "Your father is already dead."

Leo tried not to show panic as he thought about what Shredder had just said. He looked around quickly, his mind processing every detail within the room. He let out a breath, squared his shoulders then leaned closer to him. "No he's not." He said keeping his voice an even tone. He stared hard into Shredder's eyes with a steely glare. "I may not know you well Saki." He gave a light smile. "But I do know you well enough to discern that _if_ you had my father _and_ had already killed him, you would have his body displayed like a trophy in a place where all could see." He leaned back in satisfaction. "Especially me."

Shredder moved away from Leo and looked him up and down. He gave a low chuckle and poured himself more wine. "They told me you would not be so easily convinced." He sneered. "But do not worry young one. We will find the king and then, as you put it, we will display the kill." Leo swallowed hard at that thought. "And if we don't find him," Shredder leaned in close again. "There are plenty of prisoners down in the dungeons from the guest house we can have some fun with."

At hearing that, Leo's eyes widen and he felt a hand clench around his heart." You wouldn't." He whispered realizing what Shredder was talking about. "They're just children." He insisted, his voice raising in anger. "Not even you could be so cruel as to….." Leo's voice trailed off, he couldn't go on with that thought. "What kind of a monster could do anything so heartless as to hurt defenseless children?" If there had not been so many of Shredder's men around him, Leo would have jumped up and begin pounding the horrid man. But instead, he held himself back trying to think of a way he could get out, get to the dungeons and save his people.

Shredder scowled at him. "I do not care how young they are." He told him. "It would be quite enjoyable to take the youngest and slice it's tongue out." Leo growled low as they stared at each other for several seconds before Saki leaned back and once again downed his drink. "If the king does not make himself known then after we are done with the children, we will have fun with your guards…one by one by one." Leo felt shivers run up and down his spine as Shredder's low and evil tone mocked him. He backed into his chair as Shredder once again began to slowly run a blade up his blue tunic. "And if he still insists on staying hidden...then I will very slowly make you scream as I run my blade up and down your…"

A sudden loud noise from outside the dining hall interrupted Shredder. They looked up to see two of Shredder's ninjas coming into the hall breathing hard. Leo watched curiously as Shredder got up and stormed over to them. After several moments, he watched Shredder clench his fist and shake violently. "WHAT!?" The dark man screamed out. Leo leaned forward eager to hear what the three ninjas were discussing. He was certain he heard something about 'prisoners' and 'escape' and he felt an overwhelming excitement build in his chest. He attempted to move forward when he suddenly saw Shredder grab one of his men and throw him across the room. He then grabbed the other man and began to punch him mercilessly several times before finally throwing his bloody body across the floor.

Leo again pressed himself against his chair as Shredder suddenly turned toward him, his eyes filled with fiery hatred. He stomped his way over to him, fist raised. "They escaped didn't they?" Leo said triumphantly, no longer caring what happened to him.

Shredder face contorted in a purple rage. Leo stood and began backing away as Shredder stalked his way closer. As Leo backed away from him, two ninja came from behind and grabbed his arms, holding him tight until Shredder grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. Leo grunted as he was thrown across the room and hit the table. Shredder, enraged at the loss of his prisoners, ran over to him and picked him up again by the neck and pushed him down on the top of the table. He leaned over him, his hand still wrapped around his throat. "At least I can deal with you." He threatened. Leo grabbed Shredder's wrist as his hand began to tighten around his neck. He flailed his legs and pushed against the large man's chest. "I am going to crush you till…."

"You will do no such thing!" A loud voice called out.

Leo turned at the sound of the familiar voice and sighed in relief at seeing the four leaders walk into the dining hall followed by the blue leader's soldiers. Shredder released him and stood to his full height while Leo leaned heavily against the table, greedily taking in air. After composing himself, he adjusted his clothes and, smiling, started to make his way over to them but stopped short. His smile quickly became a frown and his eye ridges furrowed when he saw several ninja foot clan soldiers following behind them as though they were escorting them. "You forget Saki." Tokkra told him as he came over to them. "That boy is mine to deal with."

Leo watched, completely dumbfounded, as Shredder made his way over to the leaders. "Where is the king?" Tokkra demanded.

"He has escaped." Shredder admitted through angry gritted teeth.

"That is disappointing." Tokkra scoffed with an air of sarcasm.

"We have his son, he will return for him." Shredder turned to the foot that had come in with the leaders. "Surround the castle, they may be returning here soon." He now turned back to Tokkra. "What of the other turtles?"

Tokkra looked behind him at the other tribe leaders. "We have handed them over to your foot soldiers. I trust they will be taken care of properly?"

Shredder was about to respond when Takeo stepped forward. "They will be treated with respect!" He loudly demanded, pointing angrily at Saki's chest. "And you will assure our sons will not be harmed."

"We understand they need to be convinced, shall we say; to accept the new reign that will rule over Mutantania." Tanaka interjected, looking quizzically from one leader to another before his gaze landed on Shredder. "But we are entrusting you to return them to us and the rest of their family as close to their true selves as possible."

Leo gasped at hearing that statement. "What does that mean?" He demanded stepping forward. "As close to their true selves as possible?" He looked from one leader to the other. "What are you letting these monsters do to your sons?"

Tokkra stepped toward him and backhanded him across the left side of his face. Leo fell to the floor and groaned in pain. He put a shaking hand to his left cheek and growled at Tokkra in anger. "What are you doing!?" Leo screamed out. "Siding with the foot clan?!" He stood and attempted to make his way to Tokkra but was quickly grabbed by the same two ninjas who held him earlier. "Do you know what they're capable of?" Leo struggled in the ninjas' hands. "They are going to kill us all!" He yelled while continuing to struggle. "Why would you do this?"

Tokkra leered at the prince in anger. "The only ones who will die are you and that rat you call father." He snarled. "The two of you should never have been a part of the monarchy and with the help of the foot clan we will rectify that."

Tokkra turned from him and his lips slowly grinned in satisfaction. "I have been waiting to do that for the last twenty years." He stated as he walked over to a foot soldier on the other side of the room while gently rubbing the hand that slapped the prince. He placed his slightly throbbing hand on the ninja's shoulder and smiled widely at him. "After we get your father back," He said with a glance at the prince. "We will deal with him. Than you will be in charge and…."He looked back at the ninja and nodded in approval. "We will _convince_ you to turn your kingdom over to me." Tokkra proudly clapped his hand on the ninja's shoulder. "And together, we will reign over this kingdom."

Leo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the foot soldier that had been standing by the servant's entrance on the opposite side of the room along with a few other ninjas. But as Leo looked hard at him, he began to realize this particular ninja was different, smaller in height than the other foot soldiers and the face behind the mask had a longer snout then a normal human would. Leo's eyes widen in realization as Tokkra brought the ninja away from the door and over to where they stood. This ninja also had a larger back, almost as though he were hiding something underneath….like a shell. Leo's jaw slacked open as it dawned on him that this particular ninja…was a turtle!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do ya think our dads are at the castle Donnie?" Raph queried as the turtles, the king and his guards quickly gathered their horses and began to mount them.

"I've been going over everything I've noticed so far." Donnie said. "First, our fathers are in cahoots with these human ninjas, the foot clan. Second, with the king here, it's clear he knew the foot are responsible for what's happening which tells me they must have attacked the castle." Donnie put one digit up after another as he spoke. "And third, Tokkra said he wanted to get rid of the infestation and our fathers said their disappointed that we've taken Leo's side." Everyone nodded their understanding. "I think this 'infestation' Tokkra was talking about has to do with either all the clans that have been migrating to Mutantania for the past one thousand years." Donnie tapped his finger against his chin. "Or possibly the rodentia clan being in rule over the past one hundred years, but whichever reason, its clear everything has to start with overpowering the royal family."

Everyone looked at Donnie in surprise then nodded their agreement. "You are correct Donatello." Splinter said as he gathered his horse's reins in his hands. "The foot clan headed by the Shredder, Oroku Saki, has invaded the castle and I fear Leonardo may be in grave danger.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mikey said in a rather loud and angry voice. "Let's get back to the castle and confront our fathers."

They mounted their horses and took off for the castle while two of the captain's guards headed for the human kingdom to advise king Mifune what was happening and to collect the ninjas they had just dealt with.

Splinter had listened to what Donnie had said and now a new fear was growing. He had suspected the terrapins had been against his rule for quite a while but he never expected them to go so far as to actually try to overthrow his reign and take up sides with one as evil as the Shredder.

They quickly rode toward the castle halting a short distance away from the castle grounds where they met up with the other soldiers from their tribes and other clans. They dismounted and a guard from the gopher tribe came forward. Splinter watched as the soldier walked over to the captain of the guard.

"My men have tunneled around the castle grounds and from what we can ascertain; the foot have the castle surrounded." The gopher reported. "It looks like they are waiting for something."

The guard nodded and turned to Splinter. "It appears we are expected."

Splinter looked over at his home and nodded absentmindedly. The fear for his son had grown into full blown dread as Splinter's mind reeled with the many things Shredder and the terrapin leaders could be doing to him. He took a deep breath and clenched his fist. "They wanted me." He told them. "Than I will surrender myself to them in exchange for Leonardo's life.


	20. Chapter 20 A Plan of Action

Hi Miraculous, I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as possible , believe me, I can't stand having to wait when a story gets really good and then you have to wait forever for then next chapter. But if you are reading some of my other stories, please review, I would love to know what you think. And as always, thank you again to Yukio87 and Guest for your continuing reviews.

Ch 20 A Plan of Action.

"With all due respect your majesty." The captain of the guard stepped forward. "We cannot permit you to surrender to the foot clan."

"I am not asking for your permission Captain." Splinter stated angrily. "I am going and there will be no discussion about it."

Now Raph stepped forward. "With all due respect ya majesty." He stated in growing irritation. "But if our fathers are in da castle, then I want ta confront them." His voice began to rise. "I want an explanation as ta why they did what they did so I'm comin' wit ya!"

"Calm down Raph." Donnie began but Raph quickly turned on him.

"Don't you dare tell me ta calm down Donnie!" Raph screamed at him. "Our fathers GAVE us ta da foot clan for what reason we don't know!" He put his thumb against his own chest. "My dad let one of dem hit me on da head while he sat back and WATCHED!" He pointed to the castle. "And now ya say they're probably in there and if that's true, then they're probably makin' plans with dat bastard Shredder as ta da best way ta take over our kingdom!" Donnie backed slightly away as Raph now stood in front of him and pushed his beak against his. "And you want me ta CALM DOWN!"

"YES!" Donnie yelled back pushing his hands against Raph's chest. Raph staggered back and clenched his fist. The two panted hard and glared at each other angrily for several moments before Mikey finally came over and pried them apart.

"Guys please." Mikey begged quietly, tears again running down his face. The other two looked at him before finally calming down.

"Sorry Mikey," They told him. The looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them. "Sorry everyone," The two terrapins mumbled together looking at the ground in shame.

Splinter came forward and placed a paw on both their arms, looking up at them with an understanding smile. "It is alright Raphael, Donatello." They looked down at him and smiled back. "We all understand there is a lot you are going through." They nodded and watched as he returned to stand next to the captain. "But now is not the time for you to confront your fathers, now is the time for us to save the prince and find a way to take back the kingdom." His eyes searched the many faces that stared at him. "And the best way to do that is for my surrender."

Mikey looked at the king with pleading eyes. "Your majesty," He began. "I honestly have to agree with Raph here." Splinter tilted his head at him. "After what our fathers did, we deserve to go in there with you. We deserve to confront our fathers and stop them before they do something they'll really regret."

"I think they already have Mikey." Raph told him hotly.

Mikey turned to him with eyes angry and filled with tears. "No they haven't." He insisted, choking on his words. He looked back at the king trying hard to fight the tears and sobs that were erupting from his throat. "Your highness, everyone knows you are a fair and just king, and so far, our fathers have done nothing more than _attempt_ to take over the kingdom." Splinter continued to nod at the younger turtle. "So if we can stop them from killing anyone, get them to realize what they're doing is wrong and maybe have them help us…."Once again tears began to flow down Mikey's cheeks and he had to bring his hands to his mouth to stifle the sobs. "Then you won't have them put to…..to death….Right?"

Splinter lowered his eyes in thought. Normally, anyone who commits treason is automatically put to death, but that was something he did not like doing. For the most part, Splinter hardly ever had anyone put in the dungeons and he never had put anyone to death. Mostly because his people were taken care of and those who did commit crimes he would force them to pay some sort of retribution. But that was something he really didn't have to worry about since crimes in Mutantania were fairly low. And even this would be one of those times he would see to it that the terrapin leaders would pay but not with their lives if it could be helped.

He looked up at Mikey and smiled. "If we can stop them before anyone is harmed, then yes Michelangelo." He assured him. "I will do everything I can to see they are spared." He then shook his head. "But again, right now is not the time to confront you fathers, that is something I will allow you to do after all this is done and over with."

"So now the question still remains your highness," The captain once again addressed him. "How are we going to get into the castle without you having to surrender yourself?" He furrowed his brow in concentration. "It's not like you can go back into the castle via that tunnel since the castle is surrounded by the foot and unless you know of another one…."

Splinter shook his head. "The only tunnel is the one that goes past the dungeons." He assured him. He turned to the turtles. "And I understand you wish to confront your fathers but as I have already stated, now is not the time." He walked over to his horse. "I will surrender and after they release Leonardo, storm the castle."

"But what if they don't release him?" Raph asked.

Splinter frowned in thought. He was just about to respond when Donnie snapped his fingers.

"Wait a minute." Donnie stepped forward. "There is another tunnel." He stated. Everyone once again looked at him in surprise. "It was built when the fire tribe took an outpost at the base of the mountains, just before the humans attacked." He looked from one face to another. "He created the tunnel as a way for the sun and wind tribes to get to the mountain tribe if they became overpowered by the humans before help could arrive." He explained. "After the war between the humans and the terrapins ended, King Yuudai built his castle and connected the tunnel as an escape route in case there was ever an attack on the kingdom."

"There is a tunnel that leads from the outer valley to the base of the mountain" Splinter looked at Donnie uncertainly. "I have been all over the castle and I have never come across it."

Donnie furrowed his eye ridges. "Well, maybe it's been walled up." Donnie muttered. "But I'm sure we can find it. From what I remember it's supposed to be somewhere by the sun tribe."

"Oh great goin' genius," Raph practically yelled. "Ya expect us ta go searching all over da valley by Mikey's tribe and look for some tunnel?" Raph threw his hands up. "Nice! Ya had ta go and get our hopes up."

"No wait." Mikey looked over at them. "I know what he's talking about." He turned to Splinter excitedly. "There's a shrine right outside my village and I remember hearing rumors about a tunnel being behind the shrine that was used as a type of roadway to assist with getting from our village to the mountain village."

"Very good Michelangelo," Splinter nodded and turned to the captain. "You and I will go to the shrine," He turned to Michelangelo. "You will show us where the shrine is Michelangelo, than we will infiltrate the castle via the tunnel." The guard nodded. "Bring at least half the guards with us, the rest will stay here and wait for your signal."

"No way," Raph stepped up before the captain could respond. "We're going wit ya." He demanded waving between him and Donnie. "We're not waitin' around here for everythin' to be over. We're dealing wit our fathers and we're doin' it now!"

"You will hold your tongue terrapin child!" The captain stepped up to Raph angrily. "That is no way to speak to the king."

Raph stared at the captain then backed down. "Forgive me your majesty." He cast his gaze downward. "I just feel that if we can deal with our dads now, maybe we can prevent some bloodshed."

Splinter nodded in understanding. "That is alright Raphael." He soothed. "You, Michelangelo and Donatello may accompany us into the castle." He now turned to his guard. "Let us mount up and get to the tunnel. We need to get to my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two ninja came over and forced Leo to sit at the table again. The young prince stared in shock as Tokkra and the turtle in foot ninja garb came forward. "Remove your mask my son." Tokkra requested. "It has been too long since I have seen your face."

Leo's eyes widen. "Son?" He muttered. "I thought your son was dead." He watched as the turtle ninja did as requested and removed his mask. The removal of the mask revealed a dark green turtle with deep cold brown eyes. He glanced over at Leo with a look of pure hatred.

"That was the story we told the other clans, only the water tribe knew the truth." Tokkra responded turning to him. "Instead, I had my son sent to the foot clan to be taught their knowledge of ninjutsu and insight on the human kingdom. That way we could combine our resources in taking over the kingdoms." He looked back at the other turtle. "Your mother and sisters will be pleased to see you again Kenichi."

The turtle gave a slight bow of his head. "And I am looking forward to seeing them as well father."

Tokkra smiled at him then turned back to Leo. He removed a scroll from his pocket and placed it on the table. "What is this?" Leo demanded, picking up the scroll and reading the small lettering.

Tokkra leered at him with a twisted grin. "This is a declaration you will sign stating that you are naming me your successor upon your death."

Leo looked up at him in startled. "First of all this kingdom is not under my rule so that paper is a waste of time and second…." Leo leaned closer to him. "Even if I am to die, nothing you do to me is going to make me turn the kingdom over to you because everyone knows I would never do that."

Tokkra shook his head. "You are a pathetic child." He sneered and pointed to the Shredder. "You became grateful when I and the rest of the leaders returned to find the king dead and Saki about to kill you. We tried to stop him but it was too late." He pointed to the floor in a dramatic sweep. "He had stabbed you and you bled to death, but you were so grateful that we stopped him from taking over the kingdom that you had me write out this note telling all that I am now the king and you, with your last ounce of strength, signed it."

"No one will believe that." Leo huffed in annoyance. "And besides, you left in anger." Leo pointed out. "Why would you return?"

Tokkra shrugged. "We felt bad about how we let the evening end." He explained. "We wanted to apologize to the king and his son."

"You have a story for everything." Leo scoffed. "But none of that matters. As long as the king lives my signature means nothing and I will never sign that scroll anyway."

Tokkra waved his hand at him. "We will find the king and when we do," He leered at him with a malicious glare. "We **_will_** kill him." He stood back and glanced behind him at his son. "As for your signature, the foot clan has lots of fun ways of making you comply. Kenichi, please show the prince some of the ways you have to convince him to do our bidding."

As Kenichi unsheathe his sword, Leo attempted to stand and back away but the two ninja on either side of him held him down hard. "Why are you letting him do this!?" Leo demanded of the other leaders who had been standing by the door watching with helpless and uncertain expressions. "Don't you have minds of your own!?" Leo looked back at Tokkra. "The clans will figure out that you and the foot are in league with each other, they'll never bow to you."

Tokkra laughed. "The only ones who could figure it out might be their sons," He nodded toward the other leaders. "But they are more than likely at the foot tower by now, and I'm sure they are being…." He looked at his son with a satisfied glare. "Reconditioned shall we say?"

Leo continued to struggle. "Why would the foot want this kingdom anyway?" He demanded. "Mutantania has nothing the foot would want!"

"You stupid excuse for a prince." Tokkra sneered. "Mutantania has one of the richest orichalcum mines in this realm. And once Shredder has overthrown King Mifune, we will take control of the operation and rule together over this realm!"

Leo stared at him in shock, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You knew about a resource that would help our kingdom and our people and you would rather betray us!?" Leo shook his head. "How can you be so foolish?"

Tokkra once again slapped the prince across the face. "You are the foolish one!" He shouted. "We could have full control over this realm and you would rather let others from outside our kingdom come in and share in what we have." He waved his hand at the foot leader. "It is because of you and your father I needed their help to overthrow this joke of a monarchy!" He continued to yell at the prince. "But now you have no choice." He picked up the scroll and shoved it in Leo's face. "You will sign and turn your kingdom over to me...NOW!"

"NEVER!" Leo screamed.

"Kenichi." Tokkra turned to him and forced a calm breath. "Deal with the prince."

Kenichi slowly made his way over toward Leo. He looked over at Shredder and smiled cruelly when the tall ninja nodded. Leo watched as the sword in the other turtle's hand was brought in front of his face. Leo's breath hitched and he pushed his head as far into the chair as possible as the sword lightly touched his beak and dug in ever so slightly. Kenichi suddenly brought the sword up and swung it around. The next thing Leo knew the sword was going right through Tokkra's chest!

Tokkra let out a choked gasp as the sword went right through him. He looked at his son with wide disbelieving eyes. "Kenichi….." He gasped one of his hands grabbed the sword and the other reached out to touch his son. "Why?"

Kenichi pulled out the sword roughly while he kicked his foot out, smacking Tokkra in his plastron and pushing him onto the floor. Behind Leo, the other three leaders gasped in horrified shock. They turned in an attempt to make their way out of the room but were quickly overpowered by other ninja who forced them over to the table and made them sit down.

Leo looked up at Kenichi in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" He asked as he once again backed into the chair, watching as the bloody blade came back to the front of his face.

"You should be grateful to me for doing that Leonardo." Kenichi told him, moving the sword slowly under Leo's nose.

The prince wrinkled his beak as a strong coppery smell came at him. "Why should I be grateful to you for anything?" He demanded.

Kenichi took the sword away from Leo and pointed it back at Tokkra. "Because," He said as he now began to make his way toward the other leaders, moving his sword to and fro menacingly. "It was my father and these so called leaders that killed your whore of a mother."


	21. Chapter 21 Secrets and Lies

Ch 21 Secrets and Lies.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey rode their horses hard alongside the King and his soldiers in hopes of getting to the tunnel as quickly as possible. Mikey led the way as they arrived at the outskirts of the village of the sun tribe. A few minutes later, they came to the shrine and after dismounting; Mikey ran over and began pulling away at vines and bushes that had grown behind the shrine. The shrine itself was up against a large grass covered dirt mound and, after pulling away the brush and digging away the grass and dirt, they came upon a wooden door.

"Locked and rusted," The captain stated as he inspected the door. He stood back and unsheathed his sword. "The woods rotten; should be able to just break through it easily."

"Nice Donnie." Raph complimented, clapping him on his shoulder. "How cha find out about this tunnel anyway?"

"When I was researching the documents to find a way to fix the money and trade route issues within the kingdom, I came across King Yuudai's journal and he wrote about his fear of the humans getting to the terrapins and possibly overpowering them." Donnie explained. "Apparently, his biggest fear was his people becoming slaves again. So his solution was to dig a tunnel from one end of the valley to the other end in case the terrapins in the valley were attacked and needed to get away without being seen. After the tunnel was completed, several terrapins set up camp at the base of the mountain." He smiled at Raph. "Those were your ancestors, Raph."

Raph nodded proudly. "Speaking of our people, perhaps we should get some guards from the terrapin tribe to help with taking back the castle."

"No." Splinter turned to him. "At this time it is unclear who in the terrapin clan can be trusted." Ignoring the frown from the red turtle, Splinter turned back to watch the captain and his guards pound the hilts of their swords into the wood. Several seconds later, the sound of splintering wood could be heard as the guards finally broke through the door.

"Let's go." The captain said. He and the guards grabbed lanterns from their horses and quickly led the group into the tunnel and down a long dirt path filled with cobwebs and overgrown roots and weeds.

As they made their way, the tunnel went from dirt to wet broken rock and cement along the path as well as up along the walls. The group hurried along being careful of the slippery broken pieces and overgrown weeds sticking up through the stone. "Ugh, why are there so many bugs?" Raph groaned.

"Seriously dude." Mikey looked back at him. "We're in a tunnel that hasn't been used in decades."

"Yeah, and it's a tunnel that's underground," Donnie reminded him. "Be glad bugs are the only things we've come across….Yeow!" Donnie jumped when a snake crossed his path.

"Hahaha," Raph laughed hard as Donnie jumped and backed into Mikey causing the two to topple onto the ground. "What was that about just bugs Donnie?" He sneered as he helped them up.

"Voices down." The captain told them. "We are coming to the end of the tunnel."

The captain played his lantern around; in front of them was an old stone carving, situated within the brick, once white but had yellowed over time. Splinter came forward and placed his hand on the wall, looking at the carving in awe. "I believe I know where we are." He muttered. With a grunt, Splinter pushed his hands hard against the wall. Everyone gasped when the wall crumbled under his hand, eventually causing the stone carving to completely collapse creating an opening that lead into a chamber.

"Where are we?" Mikey asked in a shaky voice as everyone stepped through the opening.

"We are deep beneath the castle in the crypt of the first family." Splinter told them as the captain and other guards showed their lights around the large chamber. "I used to come down here when I was very young." He walked over to one of the guards and requested his lantern. He then moved the lantern over another wall that held several stones lined one on top of the other. "This is the head stone of king Yuudai and his queen, along with his children and," Splinter continued to look over the other stones. "More of his descendants."

"Whoa." Mikey breathed out looking around the darken chamber. "This place is really creepy." He felt a shiver up and down his shell. "And really cold."

"Come," Splinter commanded. "I know where to go."

The group quickly followed Splinter up a flight of winding stairs. At the top of the stairs, Splinter stopped and, instead of going through the door in front of them, he pushed his hand against the stone wall to the side. The group watched as he pushed in several places until one stone finally moved inward. They gasped in awe when a portion of the wall moved to the side revealing a small passage way and another tunnel.

Splinter turned to the group and gave a light chuckle. "There are many of these passages throughout the castle." He explained as he waited for the group to walk through the opening. "They were built into the castle by King Yuudai, in case the occupants of the castle needed to hide from enemy attacks." He shook his head as he got in front of the group and had them follow him further down the tunnel. "There is even one in Leonardo's room."

"Well then, maybe he used it and is hiding out somewhere." Donnie said excitedly.

Splinter cast his eyes downward in a form of regret. "I never showed it to him." He confessed. "When Leonardo was a child, he always hid from me and his teachers or the servants when he refused to do what we wanted him to." Splinter let out a deep sigh. "I didn't want him to have a hiding place that could lead to several places within the castle walls." Splinter smiled lightly. "It was everything I could do keep up with him as it was."

"Is it my imagination or are we going up?" Donnie asked noting how the floors seem to slant upward.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, the passages lead to just under the main floor then eventually break off into other passages that will continue to go further up along the castle. In every room, there is a sliding wall we can use to get into the room." As they walked, the lights from the lanterns cast eerie shadows up and down the low ceilings and narrow passageway.

Mikey pressed himself against Raph's shell. "Wow, this is so cool dudes," Mikey said, his eyes scanning everywhere. "It seems like the early terrapin settlers were really paranoid though."

"Who wouldn't be after being enslaved for several years?" Raph replied sarcastically.

"Yes, these passages were actually necessary for self-defense." Splinter explained. "When we come to a room, you will notice a few small wooden windows within the passageway. They were put there so anyone hiding within the tunnel could see into a room and watch for enemies."

"King Yuudai thought of everything." Donnie muttered as he surveyed the tunnel in complete awe.

"Keep your voices low, we should be coming to the junction soon." Splinter told them in a harsh whisper. "Voices will echo there." The group followed Splinter a few more feet until they came to a junction within the walls. "We are now just below the main floor of the castle." Splinter explained. He pointed to the right. "If we go this way, we will be heading toward the library," He pointed to the left. "This way is to the throne room and this way…" He pointed directly in front of them, "Is to the dining hall."

"So which way should we go?" Mikey asked.

"We should split up." The captain suggested.

"I do not believe the Shredder would be in the library," Splinter said. He turned to the guard. "I will take half of the guards while you….."

Splinter was cut off by a loud yell further down the passageway. "Leonardo!" Splinter gasped. He took the path directly in front of them and raced further down the passageway. The turtles took off after him while the captain motioned for his men to stay where they were until he returned.

Splinter ran down the passageway and stopped just by a small wooden door like window. He motioned for the turtles and the captain to be quiet then carefully pulled on a nail embedded in the wood. He opened the small door just a crack and peeked through.

The turtles, being taller than Splinter, crammed their necks to see over him while the guard squinted around the king's side. The group could now see inside the dining hall. They watched as Leo was being held down in a chair next to the large dining table by two foot ninjas while Tokkra stood in front of him waving a scroll in the prince's face. Next to Tokkra stood another turtle dressed in foot ninja attire and by the turtle stood Shredder, his mask off, his arms cross over his large chest and watching everything with a steely-eyed stoic glare.

Splinter clenched his fist as he noticed his son with bruised cheeks; struggle to get out of the ninja grip. He was yelling at Tokkra regarding the scroll. "You will sign and turn your kingdom over to me….NOW!" Tokkra was demanding.

"Never!" Leo screamed back.

Mikey leaned closer to Raph and Donnie. "I wonder who that other….." Before Mikey could complete his question, they watched as Tokkra turned to the other turtle

"Kenichi, deal with the prince."

The three turtles and king all gasped at the name they heard. "No way," Donnie said in disbelief. "How is Kenichi alive?" Each of them felt their breath leave their lungs as though they had just been punched hard in the stomach.

Splinter watched in fear as Kenichi brought his sword up and pushed it into Leo's face. He turned and was just about to run to where he knew the sliding door would be when he heard a loud cry which was quickly muffled directly behind him. He turned to see Raph and Donnie with their hands over Mikey's mouth, all three turtles and his guard looking at the dining hall in horrified shock. Thinking he was too late, he slowly turned to see Tokkra on the ground, Kenichi holding his sword covered with blood over the fallen turtle; the other three leaders being forced to sit at the table by the foot who forcefully took their weapons from them and the water tribe's guards made to kneel on the floor, their weapons tossed away from them.

"Why would you do that?" He heard Leo demand.

"You should be grateful to me for doing that Leonardo." They watched as Kenichi waved his sword under Leo's nose.

"Why should I be grateful to you for anything?" Leo asked angrily. Splinter had to admit, although Leo was clearly frightened, he was proud of his son for not backing down and trying hard to stay calm in the face of this crisis.

The three turtles watched horrified as Kenichi made his way toward their fathers and wave his bloody sword in their direction. "Because," Kenichi sneered at Leonardo, "it was my father and these so called leaders that killed your whore of a mother."

"No." Mikey whispered as Donnie let out a muffled gasp.

"What da hell does he mean by dat?" Raph said through clenched teeth, his voice barely a whisper but his body shaking angrily.

"The boy lies." Takeo yelled out. "He is with da foot clan; he would say anythin' to discredit us."

"Then enlighten me!" Leo yelled at them. He pushed the foot ninja off his arms and stood up. He leaned over the table at them. "Tell me what you do know about my mother and what happened to her!" He panted hard and shook furiously. "And what about my father," He demanded. "Do you have something to do with him as well?"

"Oh I can tell you all about _him_ too." Kenichi sneered as he sat down in Shredder's abandoned seat. "Or should I say… _them._ " He glared at the leaders with a twisted knowing smile. "Shall I tell him the story?"

Leo gazed at Kenichi with hate. He could see the foot turtle was enjoying watching the leaders squirm under his glare and although he didn't hate seeing it himself, right now he just wanted answers. "Someone better tell me." He ordered.

"How could you know anythin'?" Takeo looked at Kenichi, "You weren't even around…."

"Do you know why my father hated you so much Leonardo?" Kenichi said quickly as he looked from one leader to the other before gazing heatedly at Leo. "It was because you reminded him of one of his failures."

"LIAR!" Tanaka stood up and glared. "Tokkra never failed at anything."

"He failed to take back this kingdom!" Kenichi yelled back, standing up and pounding his fist on the table. He angrily leered at the leaders. "I've heard the story enough times to know everything." He glared down at Leo. "In the ten years I've been with the foot clan, on the rare occasions my louse of a father visited me; he would do nothing but complain about how the king and prince should never have been here. Over and over again all I ever heard was that bastard turtle child should never have survived the fall into the river or that nothing of a king who should have been in the carriage the day his wife was murdered!" He turned and kicked Tokkra's dead body hard, his face filled with furious hate.

Leo looked from Kenichi to the leaders. "What is he talking about?!" He demanded. "Tell me now!"

Behind the wall, Splinter waited with bated breath to hear what Kenichi or the leaders would say. Behind Splinter, the three turtles held each other as angry and silent tears flowed softly down their faces as they listened to their fathers protest angrily.

"Perhaps," Lord Tanaka took a deep breath. "We should finally tell the story and relieve ourselves of this long hard burden."

"We did nothing wrong!" Torlen insisted.

"Did nothing wrong!" Kenichi stared at him in disbelief. "You helped cover everything up!" He yelled. "You went along with everything…even went along with Tokkra wanting to give your own sons to the foot clan!" Kenichi took a breath and looked back at the body of his father. "Just like he did with me."

"But in the end it was all Tokkra." Torlen sat back and wiped his hands over his sweaty face, the tension showed clearly as he looked from Takeo to Tanaka. He took a deep breath and got a far-away look in his eyes. "After he became leader of his tribe," Torlen began. "He became obsessed with the thought that he should have been king instead of just a tribal leader. His obsession became worse when the king and queen announced they were going to have a child." The leader took a deep breath and let out a choked sob as the memories came back to haunt him.

"We tried to get him to just let go but he wouldn't." Tanaka continued. "When he heard of the queen's sister getting married, he decided to finally take action. Everyone knew the road the royal family would take to get to the ceremony so he set up explosives and waited for them." Tanaka shook his head. "As soon as he saw the carriage he shot an arrow and the explosives went off spooking the horses and….."He swallowed hard. "The carriage over turned into a ditch and no one survived." He lowered his eyes. "But all Tokkra cared about was the fact that the king was not even in the carriage."

Splinter put his hands over his eyes as he listened to the story. "Oh Splendor," He moaned. "My beloved Splendor and my little child." The captain put a gentle hand on the king's shoulder and gave a tender squeeze. The king looked at him and shook his head, forcing himself to listen to what the terrapin leaders had to say.

"What does this have to do with my mother?" Leo demanded.

"Go on," Kenichi sat back in his seat with a satisfied smile. "Tell him." He now leaned forward. "Tell him how you used her and threw her away like she was nothing."

Leo looked at him, his eyes wide with fear before turning back to the leaders, narrowing his eyes in anger. "Well?"

"Your mother, her name was Lotus blossom." Takeo told him. "She was beautiful." He lowered his eyes. "But she was an orphan, her parents died when she was a young teenager and no tribe could take her in."

" _Would_ take her in you mean," Kenichi corrected.

Takeo growled at the young ninja. "It's hard to take in orphans." He told them. "It's everything we can do to just…"

"Enough with the pity attitude," Leo yelled again. "If you really cared about your people you would do whatever it takes to help them, regardless if the have parents or not!" Leo took a deep breath and clenched his fist. "Now...what did you do to my mother?"

Takeo took a deep breath. "She came to us after we became leaders and, in exchange for shelter and food, she would provide us with…."He looked away shamefully. "Entertainment."

Leo felt his breath catch in his throat. "You mean….you would…."

"A whore," Kenichi jeered at him. "She would give her body to them in exchange for a chance to live."

Leo glanced at him briefly in disgust then looked back at the leaders.

Takeo nodded. "As you know, each tribe has its own meetin' house, durin' our gatherings she would come over and allow us ta….enjoy her."

"After Tokkra killed the queen," Tanaka now took up the story. "He called an impromptu gathering and ranted and raved about what had happened. She was there and heard everything."

"She took Tokkra into the back room telling him that she could help him forget what he did and help him relax." Torlen said. "Afterwards, because we were all scared for what he did, she decided to help us all relax." He sighed deeply. "We forced ourselves to get past what had happen and just go on with life. Then at the next meeting, Lotus did not show. We didn't think anything of it or at least we tried not to worry about it. Then for the next several meetings she still wasn't there."

"Until one day," Takeo now took up the story. "She came back and came into each of our villages. But she was not alone; she had an infant with her."

"You," Kenichi laughed. "What a shock to the great leaders to know one of them may have fathered a bastard child."

The three turtles gasped. "Do you realize if what their saying is true," Donnie whispered, his face filled with shock and grief, "Then that means one of us could be Leo's….brother."

"I don't want to hear anymore." Mikey leaned against Raph's shoulder and cried hard.

"I am so going to kill my dad." Raph grumbled angrily as he held Mikey tight and rubbed his shell soothingly.

"Stop calling me that!" Leo demanded glaring at Kenichi. He turned back to the leaders. "How did she die?!"

"She attempted to blackmail us!" Tanaka yelled at him. "She went to each of us demanding one of us admit to being your father and give her a title and you a heritage."

"We all refused." Takeo gritted his teeth. "But she would not stop. So Tokkra said he would take the responsibility."

"Only he had no intentions of following through with his promise." Torlen said. "Instead, he told her to give him a few days to make arrangements for the two of you to be brought into the tribe. That he would meet her by the river in three days' time and bring her to the village himself."

"We knew what he was up ta." Takeo said. "He wanted ta hand her over ta the foot clan and let dem deal with both of ya." They looked over at Shredder who had been standing behind Kenichi's chair listening to everything with a stoic expression. "We all went ta the river ta meet up with her, ta convince her ta stop bein' foolish and ta just go away, but she refused. She and Tokkra began screamin' at each other. She threatened ta go ta the king with what Tokkra had done ta his queen. Tokkra got furious with her, he tried ta take you out of her arms but she fought ta keep ya."

"You were screaming and wailing at the top of your lungs." Torlen said. "She pushed Tokkra away from you and he got so angry he slapped her. Slapped her so hard she fell into the river and hit her head against a rock."

"We just stood there and watched her body sink into the water," Tanaka said with a far away look again. "When she fell in you went in with her; we never saw what happened to you after you went under." Tanaka put his hand over his mouth as sobs erupted from his throat. "We just assumed you both had died." He wailed. "We didn't mean to let it happen, Tokkra didn't mean to let it happen." He insisted looking at the prince who sat in his chair with tears running down his face. "The water was so rough and choppy we couldn't save her."

"Did you even try?!" Leo demanded.

"We…."The leaders looked at each other as Torlen attempted to answer. "No…we didn't." He confessed. "We figured that since both of you were dead, things would be better but then a few months later, the king came around with you telling us how he found you in the river. When he showed us the blue bandana, Tokkra figured Lotus stole it when she confronted him at his meeting house."

"And there you have it." Kenichi announced dramatically. "They let your mother die, they let you almost drown and my son-of-a-bitch father killed the queen in an attempt to kill the king." Kenichi stood up and walked over to the leaders. He waved his sword in front of each leader before turning to Leo and bowed to him. "Now then prince, before I kill you, how bout I grant you one wish." He brought his sword against Takeo's throat, withdrew it then did the same to Tanaka and Torlen. "Who would you like to see die first."

Splinter clenched his fist and teeth in mounting anguish. Pain showed in his eyes as he turned to the captain. "Get your army ready," He ordered. "We have a castle to take back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, once again a fairly long chapter, but again so much detail to put in. Hope it answered a lot of questions. Please review and let me know what you think. :) Peace.


	22. Chapter 22 The Battle for Mutantania

Hi again, thanks to everyone for those wonderful reviews. I do love reading them. This will be a fight scene and everyone knows my battle scenes are horrible so do what you can to picture a raging battle. Now on with the story. :)

Ch 22. The Battle for Mutantania.

Splinter turned and walked quickly down the passageway back to the junction where the captain's guards were still waiting. He could still hear Leo pleading with Kenichi over killing the leaders.

"I don't want any of them killed Kenichi." Leo was saying. "There has already been too much bloodshed tonight." Leo looked back at Tokkra's body and shook his head. "Killing them isn't going to bring back my mother or make up for what's already been done. Just like killing Tokkra isn't going to make up for the hurt you've dealt with." He nodded at Shredder. "You got your revenge on your father and no one blames you for….."

"You think I killed my father for revenge!" The foot turtle started laughing long and hard. "You stupid turtle," He sneered. "I killed him not for revenge, but because he, like these others," He waved his sword back at the three leaders. "Deserve to die." He looked over at Shredder and bowed his head slightly. "So I killed him to show my loyalty to the Shredder, to the foot clan." He started walking behind the leaders and Leo watched as each one of them looked at him with fear and desperation in their eyes.

"They all deserve to die because of what they had done." Kenichi was saying. "To your mother, to their sons," He placed his sword under Torlen's neck. "To us." He hissed in the leader's ear while looking at Leo.

"Kenichi, please don't." Leo cried as he watched Kenichi press the sword against Torlen's throat. Kenichi leered evilly at Leo as the sword slowly dug into the leader's neck and a small trickle of blood began to flow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter stopped at the junction and turned to the captain. "We should get to the library," He told them. "From there we should have a clear view of how many foot soldiers are in the hallway."

"Your majesty," Raph stepped forward. "We need weapons." He wave at Donnie and Mikey. "The foot took them from us after we were turned over to them."

Splinter nodded. "We have weapons in the dojo." He turned to his captain again. "Get your army my friend, you know what to do."

His captain nodded and the group walked toward the library.

"Does the passageway go to the dojo?" Donnie asked.

Splinter shook his head. "The dojo was added after my father became king. He built a tunnel to the outside when there was a threat of war during his reign." Splinter once again got a far-away look in his eyes as he thought back to that time.

They came to the library and waited as once again, Splinter opened a little window and the group cautiously looked through. After seeing no one in the room, he opened the sliding door and they made their way inside. They walked over to the door leading to the hallway and looked out. They saw no one. They made their way out to the hallway and the captain led his army further down the hall to where the dining room was while Splinter took the turtles to the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo shook his head at kenichi. "Please don't do this." He pleaded. "There's no reason why you can't join us and be a part of our clan again."

Kenichi looked at Leo in disbelief. "You really think I'm that stupid." He took his sword away from Torlen, who let out a deep breath of relief, and walked over to Leo and placed his sword under Leo's chin. "Even if I agreed to spare their lives, I have already committed murder." He leaned close to Leo. "I know you would put me to death the moment you had the chance." He pulled away and moved back to the leaders.

Leo shook his head. "No Kenichi." He insisted leaning forward. "We would give you a fair trial, we would listen to all the facts, just like we….." He pointed to the leaders. "We would do the same thing for them before…."

"Enough of this!" Shredder suddenly yelled out. He grabbed Leo around the neck and pushed him back into his seat. "Kenichi, deal with the leaders….NOW!" He brought his face close to the prince. "I grow tired of waiting for my soldiers to find your father and I grow very tired of this conversation," He told him. "So I will just deal with you." He grabbed the prince tightly by the arm and pulled him out of his seat. He then addressed his foot soldiers. "The night is waning fast, go to all the villages and start burning down homes…gather all the villagers of all the clans, kill the old and weak, the rest, bring them to the foot tower." He demanded then turned to the prince once again. "I am going to take you outside and kill you myself….then I will put your body on display over the castle door where your father and everyone in the kingdom will…."

Before Shredder could get another word out; a loud commotion outside caught his attention. He turned to see two of his soldiers coming inside. "Master Shredder!" One yelled out. "We've got company!"

In the next moment, a swarm of guards from various clans from Mutantania burst their way into the room lead by Splinter's captain of the guard. Several moments later, Splinter along with Raph, Donnie and Mikey ran inside and tackled the foot holding their fathers, pushing them away.

Leo, still being held by the Shredder, quickly brought his foot up and slammed it into the side of the evil man's knee. Shredder cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Leo quickly backed away from him and looked around for a weapon.

"LEO!" Donnie yelled and grabbed a sword from a fallen foot ninja. He tossed it to Leo who easily caught it and turned to face Shredder. He attempted to bring the sword down on the large ninja but Shredder brought his arm up and blocked the sword; he punched the turtle in his plastron and sent Leo falling backward onto the floor knocking the sword out of his hand. He looked up to see Shredder, his blades hovering over him, ready to slice him through. Leo closed his eyes and brought his arm up in an attempt to block the blades but the blow never came.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Splinter cried out over the loud noise and chaotic battle going on around them.

Shredder turned in time to get kicked in the face by the large rat. Leo rolled over to avoid being squashed by the large man coming down next to him. He got up and nodded to his father. "About time you all got here." He said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Splinter nodded to him. "Would have been here much sooner but there were foot soldiers to deal with." He stated in a joking manner. He nodded to the other turtles were. "Go…help them." He told them, watching as the Shredder was slowly getting to his feet. "I will deal with this man."

Shredder stood and slowly wiped his mouth of the blood that trickled down his chin. He sneered at Splinter as he gingerly placed his hand over the scar that ran down his face. "I will finish you this time rat." He growled at him.

"I have waited for this moment for over thirty years Saki." Splinter told him as the two began to circle each other.

Shredder grinned evilly. "When I killed your father." Splinter let out a loud yell and the two ran toward each other, their weapons raised and poised to kill.

Leo was running over to where Mikey was fighting a foot ninja, and to the prince, it looked as though Mikey was being over powered and Leo wanted to help. But just as he was about to block the ninja's weapon from coming down on the younger turtle, he was shoved away by Kenichi who blocked his sword and shoved him away.

"We're not done yet Leonardo." He told him as he brought his sword up and attempted to bring it down on Leo's head.

Leo brought his sword up and blocked the attempted swipe. "We don't have to do this Kenichi." He again tried to plead with the turtle. "We were both deceived by our clan; we can both try to help each other."

"The only way…"He let out a grunt as Leo pushed and parried against the thrust of his sword. "You will help me is by putting me in the dungeons or on the gallows."

"No." Leo tried to convince him. "I swear I would do what I can to help you."

"You can save your breath Leonardo." Kenichi sneered. "No matter what you say, I know I will never be welcomed into the kingdom."

While Leo and Kenichi went back and forth, to the side of them, Raph was shell to shell with Takeo while the two of them battled foot soldiers coming at them.

"What da hell is da the matter with ya dad?!" Raph yelled as he brought his sai up and blocked a foot's attempt at bringing a sword on his head. He grunted as he pushed his foot against the ninja's chest then turned to see another coming at them.

"What da ya mean Raphael?!" Takeo yelled back as he kicked out at another black clad ninja.

"We heard everything you guys were saying!" Donatello yelled back as he fought shell to shell with his father. "We know the whole story!"

"How could you all be so cruel and evil?!" Mikey called out as he blocked a ninja coming at his father who ducked under his son's roundhouse swing to let him kick another ninja in the chest.

Takeo dodged a ninja coming at him and threw a punch. "You don't understand!" He shouted. "There is so much more to the story than that!"

"That's a bunch a bullsh…."Raph stated.

"It's not!" Tanaka yelled back. "Tokkra masterminded everything. He forced us…."

"And what about you?!" Donnie demanded as he struggled with another ninja. "You could have stepped up, you could have gone to the king, you could have helped Leo's mother or stopped Tokkra or…."

"Done something!" Mikey cried.

As the battle raged on, more foot ninja seem to be coming from nowhere. "Your majesty!" The king's captain yelled out as he sliced his sword through a ninja that was about to stab the king in the back. "There are too many of them, we need to retreat!"

Splinter shook his head. "Where are the rest of your guards?!" He demanded.

"RIGHT HERE!" Another voice yelled. Splinter pushed Shredder away and turned to see King Mifune coming through the doors while pushing two ninjas aside. Behind him, more guards from both Mutantania and the human kingdom followed in shoving aside the foot ninjas as they went.

Mifune landed in front of Splinter just as Shredder knocked him to the ground and stabbed him through the shoulder. Mifune knocked him away and brought his sword up.

"Well cousin," Shredder's deep voice snarled at the king as he brought his bloody blades up to face him. "I see you once again chose the side of the freaks." He uttered with disdain dripping out of his voice.

"Why do you insist on continuing with this madness?" Mifune demanded. "Why can't you just let these mutants and other kingdoms live in peace?" He thrust his sword against Saki's blade.

"We are gods compared to these creatures," Saki told him as he slashed his blades over and over against Mifune's sword. "They should bow to us, worship us, and give their lives to us!"

"Is that why you do this?" Mifune countered "Or is it because this kingdom has the largest orichalcum mines in this realm?"

Splinter was standing to the side holding his bleeding shoulder. He let out a loud gasp upon hearing what the king of the human kingdom had just said. "All this time?" He stated in disbelief.

"Yes father!" Leo replied loudly as he and Kenichi continued to battle back and forth. "The leaders of the terrapin clan have known about a mine somewhere within our kingdom that has a large amount of orichalcum."

"Is that why ya did what ya did dad?" Raph yelled out, shoving away another foot ninja. "Outta greed!"

"Ya don't have the right to question me Raphael!" Takeo berated as another ninja came at him.

"How do we not have the right?!" Donnie screamed out. "One of you may be Leo's father, and to top it off, I may have just slept with my brother!"

Torlen shook his head. "The chances of him being your brother Donatello is one outta…."

"Don't quote me odds father!" Donnie shot back. "I know what the odds are but that doesn't make up for the fact that you used us and I had sex with him!" A ninja came at him and Donnie, seething with anger, blocked his sword with his bo staff and managed to disarm the ninja. He then grabbed the ninja by the collar and began pounding him several times over.

Raph, after smashing the butt of his sai into a ninja's mouth, turned and seeing Donnie going all out on the ninja, quickly ran over to him and grabbed him from behind by the arms. He held him back as the ninja fell unconscious.

"It's okay Donnie." Raph whispered to him.

"No it's not!" Donnie turned to him with tears running down his cheeks. "And it's not just me" He turned defiant eyes to his father. "What about our sisters?"

"Yeah, and my cousins," Mikey chimed in. "They may be Leo's cousins and that's just as bad!" He threw his nunchucks at a ninja coming toward Donnie and Raph. Seeing the ninja falling onto the floor next to his companion the two gave Mikey a nod of thanks than continued to fight.

Mifune slashed his sword along Saki's blades. "Stand down Saki." Mifune implored. "You cannot win this."

"It does not matter Mifune," Saki replied. "Weather I win or not, your kingdom and Mutantania will fall."

"We have already arrested the other ninja at your strong hold," Mifune informed him, he pushed Saki against the table and the two locked weapons. They struggled for several moments. "What will it take to make you see how wrong you are Saki."

"There is nothing you can do short of killing me cousin!" Saki pushed him off with his right hand and shoved a blade into his side. He held it there for several moments as he forced him on his knees and leered down at him. "Or I kill you."

He brought the blade out, a smug look of satisfaction crossing his features as Mifune let out a loud yell of pain and fell to the floor. Shredder brought his blades up, scowling down at Mifune. "Goodbye cousin!" He yelled out.

A loud yell from behind made him turn to see Splinter coming toward him, his sword up and ready to slice into him. Shredder brought his blade up, blocked Splinter's sword and pushed him away. Satisfied Splinter was down for more than a moment, Saki was just about to turn to Mifune when a sharp pain in his back caused him to let out a loud gasp. His eyes widen in shock and he looked down to see the tip of a sword protruding from his middle. He let out a strangled cough and slowly stepped forward. Mifune slowly removed the sword from Saki's back as he watched him lean hard on the table. He stood as Saki turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing in hate.

"It appears cousin…. _cough… cough_..." Saki slowly sank to his knees, blood spilling forth from his mouth as he attempted to speak. "You have won."

Mifune and Splinter watched as Shredder fell forward with a loud thud. Mifune slowly walked over to Shredder's now prone figure lying on the floor, faced down and blood pooling around him. "It did not have to be this way Saki." He whispered, kneeling next to Saki's now dead body. Splinter looked at him and lowered his eyes. Mifune stood and the two looked around at the fight still raging in the dining hall, bodies strewn on the floor either dead or wounded.

"STAND DOWN!" King Mifune cried out. "The Shredder is dead, the foot clan is defeated now everyone...STAND DOWN!"

Slowly, mutants and humans looked around and began to lower their weapons. Leo and Kenichi, weapons locked, looked at each other, their eyes filled with mistrust and unable to break away. "Shredder is dead." Leo told him, his face red from struggling. "The foot clan is done Kenichi….lower your weapon and we'll do what we can to help you." He implored.

Kenichi slowly began to relax his muscles and together, the two turtles stepped back. Their eyes still locked, they brought their weapons down and Kenichi nodded at the prince. "I will trust you Leonardo." He stated. Leo nodded and began to back away, still watching him.

Leo looked around in dismay at the bodies and blood that covered the floor. He turned and slowly began to walk over to his father when a loud yell from behind him made him turn.

"LEO! Look out!" Raph yelled. He jumped in front of Leo and pushed him to the ground just a Kenichi's sword was about to be thrust into his back. Another loud strangled yell could then be heard from Kenichi.

Leo looked up at Raph in surprise. "Are ya okay princy?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, are you?" Raph nodded. "Good, now stop calling me princy." Leo said.

"Only if I can call ya mine." Leo smiled but shook his head. "Raph…I…"

"Yeah I know," Raph said, moving slightly off him. "We'll talk later."

"If you two are done playing kissy face," Mikey's voice broke through their banter. "We could do with a little help."

Raph stood and assisted the prince in getting off the floor. They turned to see Donnie, his bo staff in hand, looking at Kenichi against the wall, a part of a candle sconce sticking out of his neck. Donnie dropped his bo and moved slowly over to Kenichi. He placed his hands on Kenichi's shoulders and, with tears running down his face, slowly moved him away from the wall.

"Oh Kenichi," Donnie whispered as he lowered him to the floor. A choked sob escaped his lips. "It didn't have to end like this."


	23. Chapter 23 Aftermath

Ch 23. Aftermath.

Leo walked the halls of the king's guest house, still feeling a bit dazed from all that had happened. A week had now gone by since the battle at the castle and he, along with so many others were still feeling the effects. He was at least thankful most of the villages did not suffer from what the foot had done but he knew the terrapin clan would be suffering horribly because of what the leaders had done and they would probably continue to do so for a long time to come.

He sighed sadly as he remembered the pain filled faces of Raph, Donnie and Mikey as their fathers were led away to the dungeons of the castle. The tears and cries of Mikey as he held his mother after he broke the news of what her mate had done. The angry yelling between Raph and his siblings while he held his mother after he told them of what their father had done and the anguish cries of Donnie's sisters and mother when they heard what had happened.

But all that was nothing compared to the looks of dismay on the water tribes faces as they were told of the treason and death of Tokkra. But, as it turned out, to the shock of Leo and the king, the water tribe had been involved with everything from the start, and all because of the orichalcum. Leo sighed heavily, 'the dungeons certainly are full.' he thought wearily.

Leo walked into the kitchen where Silver was currently making some soup for the orphans. She was humming a soft happy tune and swayed lightly in front of the hearth. Behind her, sitting in a chair, was the king with the baby raccoon in his arms, his shoulder bandaged and in a sling, but his wound was healing and he was finally able to start using his arm. He smiled as he fed the tiny raccoon and hummed along with Silver. Leo smiled at the scene. 'Maybe a happy ending will come out of all of this after all.' He thought to himself.

"Ah Leonardo," Splinter looked up and smiled at him. "Are you hungry my son, Silver is making soup and it smells delicious."

Leo bowed to Splinter than smiled at Silver, "Yes thank you father," He told him. "I would love some of Silver's soup." He sat in the chair directly across from the king. "The workers have reported the castle will be completed day after tomorrow father." Leo advised. "Very little damage and the cleaning was not as bad as we thought." He smiled when Silver placed a bowl of steaming hot soup in front of him. She then placed one in front of Splinter then took the sleeping baby raccoon out of Splinter's arms and placed him in a cradle.

"Does that mean you will be leaving soon Splinter?" She asked as she placed a bowl on the table for herself. Leo couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

"Perhaps," Splinter smiled at her. "But that does not mean I will not be coming back to visit."

Leo held back a chuckle as a blush crossed both their faces. He lowered his eyes after a stern glare from Splinter but he could see the smile the two rats had shared.

After they had finished their soup, Silver took the little raccoon to his bed and called the orphans for their lunch. So Splinter and Leo decided to go outside to the back of the home and sit at the little eating area. They sat in quiet contemplation, sipping tea and staring out over the scene of the beautiful green hillside and the large mountain looming over the valley. The noise from the animals in the little enclosure a few feet away occasionally broke the silence giving a peaceful tune to the scene.

After several moments, Leo looked at his father. "Have you thought of what to do about the terrapin leaders?"

Splinter shook his head. "We will have a trial and see what the advisors decide." He looked over at Leonardo. "Is there something you would like to say on the matter?"

Leo swallowed hard. "I see how hurt Raph, Donnie and Mikey are but I know it would hurt them more, as well as their families; if the leaders are put to death." Splinter nodded. "I don't want any more blood on my hands father." He looked at the king. "And I'm sure you don't either."

"I too have been thinking about that Leonardo," Splinter admitted. "They did commit treason but in the end they fought the foot clan and assisted in making things right. And although they did cover up what happened to my beloved Splendor and your mother, sentencing them to death will not change the past." He stroked his long beard. "Perhaps we can petition the council to a sentence of exile, or possibly…."He looked to Leo for a suggestion.

"Maybe hard labor in the mines, say, for the rest of the lives?" Leo suggested with a shrug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later, the king's cabinet had held a trial to determine the outcome of all those who had been involved in the conspiracy against the kingdom and now Mikey, Donnie and Raph sat outside a meeting room within the castle, waiting for the outcome of their fathers' fates. Their families currently were waiting in the dining hall though the turtles were certain none of their families were enjoying the food that had been laid out for them. The minutes seem to tick by slowly and the hours dragged on, but none of them spoke and surprisingly, not even Mikey got up to move around.

Finally, after four long hours, Leo walked out the door. The three of them stood and watched with pounding hearts as Leo, his eyes lowered, made his way over to them. They grasped hands and waited anxiously as the prince cleared his throat.

"The water tribe will be exiled and sent to the other side of the mountain where there is an unexplored wilderness. Tokkra's son-in-law will be made leader." He announced stoically.

"And what of our fathers Leo?" Donnie swallowed hard at the thought of not being able to see their fathers ever again.

"They will not be put to death." Leo assured them. Each turtle let out a huge sigh of relief. "They were given a choice," Leo looked from one turtle to the other. "They may be go with the water tribe or work in the mines." He took a deep breath. "If they work in the mines, they will be required to stay in the dungeons for the rest of their lives."

"But they're old," Mikey whispered, tears rolling down his face. "Hard labor will kill them and if they go with the water tribe…."

"We'll never see them again." Raph finished in a barely audible whisper.

"What did they chose." Donnie asked.

"They wish to speak with their families before they make their choice." Leo told them. "You may get your families and speak with them in the meeting rooms." Leo watched as the three turtles solemnly turned away from him and began toward the dining room. "Guys," Leo called. They stopped and turned to him. "I'm sorry." They nodded and went to speak with the others.

As it turned out, the former leaders decided they would work in the mines. "At least this way we can still see each other." Torlen stated as he held his four daughters and wife in his arms. He then placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Take care of our tribe son." He gave him a stern glare. "Take care of your sisters and your mother too."

Donnie brought his father into a fierce hug and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. "I will father." He promised.

Torlen pulled him away and looked at him with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry for what I made you do Donatello." He wiped the tears from Donnie's eyes. "I do hope you can forgive this old turtle for not having a backbone and protecting one of his most precious miracles."

"There's no way to know if Leo is my brother or not so I'll do what I can to push that thought away and go on with life father," Donnie gave a light chuckle, "After all, it's not like we grew up together." Donnie told him. "And yes, I do forgive you…for everything that happened." They hugged again then the family stood back to watch as Torlen walked away with one of the guards back to the dungeon.

In another room, Tanaka held Mikey and his mate tightly in his arms. "I will miss you both." He whispered. "I am so sorry for everything." He pulled them out of his arms and looked at Mikey hard. "I'm sorry, Michelangelo, for all that I put you through." He whispered and stroked Mikey's cheek tenderly. "I'm also sorry you have to be the leader without my guidance but perhaps," He let out sad sigh. "You will do better." He placed both his hands on Mikey's face. "Actually, I **know** you will be a wonderful leader my son." Mikey nodded as more tears ran down his face.

"I'll do my best father." He promised, forcing a smile. "And when we visit, I'll make my special cakes for you."

"You know how much I love your cakes." Tanaka laughed. He brought his family into a final hug before saying goodbye and being lead out by a guard back to the dungeon. Mikey held his mother as the two cried hard into each other's shoulders.

Still in another room, Raph stood back and watched with his arms crossed and a look of anger on his face as his father said goodbye to Raph's mother, brother and sister. When they were done, Takeo looked over at his son and swallowed hard. "May I have a word with Raphael alone?" He requested. The others left and Takeo looked his son up and down. "You are da leader now Raphael." He stated. "Make sure ya do a better job than I did."

"I wouldn't have ta do ya job if ya thought about the consequences before you and the others decided ta follow Tokkra." Raph sneered. "What da hell where thinkin' dad?" He demanded. "I still deserve an answer and so do Mikey and Donnie as well as the rest of our people."

"We **weren't** thinkin' Raphael." Takeo admitted shamefully. "You and the others were right when you said we did it out of greed. All we thought about was how rich we would become and when Tokkra said that we would do better to get rid of the other clans….well." Takeo shamefully turned away from Raph. "You know da rest."

"Yeah I know da rest." Raph sneered. He then uncrossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm goin ta pass up being leader of the tribe father." Takeo turned to him in surprise.

"What?" Takeo demanded. "But why Raphael?"

"I have ma reasons dad." Raph told him. "Let's just say the prince is still goin' ta need someone and I'm not done courtin' him."

Takeo shook his head at Raph. "Even after everythin' ya know Raphael?"

"Yeah dad," Raph nodded. "I know there's no way we can figure out if Leo and I are brothers no more than the others can," He cocked his head at his father and got a thoughtful look in his eyes. "But somethin' tells me we would be good together."

Takeo nodded at Raph. "Very well Raphael." He told him, clapping his hand on Raph's shoulder. "I wish ya nuttin but luck ma son." Raph smiled at his father and brought him into a hug.

"Besides, I'm sure ma bro will make just as great a leader as I would." Raph said as they pulled a part.

Takeo nodded at his oldest. "If the prince does not accept ya," Takeo put his hands on Raph's shoulders. "Then be there for your brother."

"I'll give the prince some time and then I'll speak with him." Raph told him. "I'm sure I can find a way ta convince him."

"That's a true fire turtle spirit Raphael." Takeo laughed and slapped his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Ya take no for an answer."

Raph smiled back then watched as his father was finally taken away. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked out the door to where his family was waiting for him beside Donnie and Mikey's families. Crying and sobbing, the group walked out of the castle and headed for their villages.

From his balcony, Leo watched his friends and their families gather into their carriages and leave the castle grounds. His father stood beside him with a dismal expression on his face. "I hope they'll be okay father." Leo whispered.

"It will take some time but I am sure they will eventually come to terms with what has happened." Splinter patted Leo's arm and turned to leave. "At least they still get to see their fathers Leonardo." He reminded him. "It was good that you petitioned the advisors to not impose the death penalty."

"I don't think I could live with myself if they had." Leo admitted. "So what's next on our agenda?" Leo asked. "Now that we are able to pass the trade routes and start mining the orichalcum, our kingdom will be able to start doing so much." Splinter smiled at his son's enthusiasm.

"How about we discuss you becoming king and taking a mate?" Splinter suggested. "After all my son, you now only have four months to find a mate and five till your twenty-first birthday." He laughed at the groan that came out of his son.

"Father, after everything that's happen," Leo protested. "Couldn't we just forget about…"

"Leonardo." Splinter looked at him with a stern glare. "Regardless of what has happened, you know we still need to follow the law set by our ancestors." He stated. "You must do what you can to get pass all that we have been through."

"What about you father?" Leo asked.

Splinter looked at him curiously. "What do you mean my son?"

Leo smiled and looked at his father knowingly. "Father, I saw how you and Silver were enjoying each other's company shall we say."

Splinter sighed tiredly. "Leonardo, just because I am old does not mean I am dead." He told him with a chuckle. "But that does not mean I am ready to start a new life with someone." He shook his head. "Besides, I am sure Silver is still dealing with the death of her husband."

"Father, Silver's husband passed away five years ago." He reminded him. "And besides, from what I saw, she's more than ready to move on." He turned back to the window. "And in the words of a great king," He put his hand in the air and mocked Splinter's tone. "You must do what you can to get pass all that we have been through….ow!" Leo rubbed the back of his head where Splinter wacked him with his walking stick.

"No one likes a wise prince." Splinter told him as he left his son's room. Leo glared mockingly at him as he heard him chuckling.

Leo chucked and watched the last of the carriages leaving. He smiled sadly as he noticed the face with the red bandana peering up at him forlornly. "Bye Raph." Leo mouthed as he watched the red banded turtle nod to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay one more chapter and then this story will be done, and please, send me those reviews. I love to know what everyone is thinking. :) Peace


	24. Chapter 24 Long Live the King

Ch 24 Long Live the King.

 _Three months later._

"How have you been Donatello?" Leo asked as he met the new tribal leader of the wind clan at the entrance of the castle.

Donnie shrugged. "There's still so much to deal with, so much to get past." Donnie shook his head. "I'm still having a hard time dealing with the water tribe being gone," He looked up at Leo. "I know what they did was wrong but…well…I…I miss them." He admitted. "But aside from that, I guess I'm doing okay." Donnie sighed tiredly. "What about you?"

Leo shrugged. "Now that the kingdom is making a comeback, thanks to the orichalcum mine and the trade routes being opened," Leo smiled. "Petitions from all over the realm is coming in with requests from kingdoms eager to trade with us as well as some with requests for assistance." Leo told him. "We'll do what we can to help them after we go through the petitions."

"That is great news Leo." Donnie agreed.

The two turtles walked toward the dining hall where the servants had set out a small snack of tea and biscuits. "There are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you Donnie." Leo said as they sat down and Leo poured them both a cup of tea. "First I'm hoping you will accept my personal invitation to my birthday party and coronation."

Donnie nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Leo," He said. "I would love to come."

Leo smiled at him. "Great! Don't forget to bring the whole family." He reminded. "Second, I still would like you to be my chief advisor." He told him. "I know you're now leader of your tribe and have many responsibilities but I'm confidant you'd be able to take on the responsibilities of being tribal leader, as well as assist me with the kingdom's finances along with the many other issues we tend to deal with."

Donnie smiled at Leo as he took a sip of his tea. "Your confidence in me is reassuring Leo." He told him. "And I would still be happy to be your chief advisor."

Leo nodded at him. "Good, because as an inventor I would think you could come up with a few things that would be of great help to our kingdom as well as other kingdoms that the orichalcum could be used for." He smiled knowingly at Donnie. "Maybe your whole tribe could pitch in?"

Donnie stared at Leo with wide excited eyes. "Wow Leo!" He exclaimed. "That would be great." He stood and bowed to the king. "I have a ton of ideas of ways we can use the orichalcum, everything from making armor for the army to helping with my flying machines to getting fresh water to the various villages and…."

"Hey is this a private party or can we all join in." A loud booming voice called out from the entrance.

Donnie and Leo turned to see Mikey and Raph walking in, wide smiles on their faces. They came over to the table and bowed to the prince who eagerly got up and embraced the two newcomers. "It's good to see you guys." Leo said jovially. "But I was expecting you both later and at different times."

Mikey shrugged. "I missed being here and couldn't wait to see you Leo." Mikey told him practically bouncing on his toes. "We may come here almost every other weekend to see our dads but it's just not the same."

"I can understand that." Leo agreed. He motioned for them to sit and join them. "So how is being a leader going Mikey?"

The orange banded turtle shrugged. "It's not too bad actually." He said as he shoved a biscuit in his mouth. "Lots of responsibilities but I'm dealing with it."

"How bout you Raph?" Leo looked at the red banded turtle who was looking back at him intently.

Raph shrugged. "Helping ma bro out as leader, working to get past what our dads did, pretty much that's it."

"So what did you want to see us for Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I already spoke with Donnie about what I wanted to see him for." Leo responded. "Mikey, will you take a walk with me?" He asked the orange turtle as he stood.

Mikey nodded and stood, he grabbed another biscuit and quickly followed Leo out the dining room. After they had left, Raph turned to Donnie. "So what did da prince wanna see ya for Don?"

"Just wanted to see if I was still interested in being his chief advisor and of course I told him I was." Donnie explained. "Any idea what he wants with you?"

"Nope, but I know what I want with him." Raph replied with a smirk crossing his lips.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Raph don't antagonize him."

"I have no intention of antagonizin' him Donnie." Raph assured him. "I just wanna see about havin' my time with him. Dat's all."

Donnie looked at Raph in surprise. "You do realize he could be your brother right?"

Raph shook his head. "Trust me kid," Raph sat back and picked up a biscuit. "He ain't."

Just outside the dining room, Leo and Mikey slowly walked down the hallway. "I wanted to extend a personal invitation to you and your family to come to my birthday party and coronation Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey looked at Leo confused. "You wanted to speak with me in private to ask me that Leo?"

"Well…not just that," Leo said somewhat hesitantly, "But will you?"

"Of course." Mikey said.

Leo nodded. "Good," He said. "Because I was hoping you would also make my birthday cake." He watched as Mikey's eyes opened wide with excitement. "As well as agree to be the kingdom's official baker for any and all future banquets and get-togethers."

Mikey squealed with delight. He lunged at Leo and grabbed him in a fierce hug. "That would be great Leo!" He yelled excitedly. After calming down, he gave Leo an expectant look. "Is there something more?"

Leo looked away from Mikey for a moment. "We…um…" Leo took a deep breath. "Well, there's no way we can know if we're brothers or not." Mikey nodded. "Personally, I hope you and Donnie are **_not_** my brothers because I really wanted to have a chance with one of you." He looked at Mikey shyly. "Would you still want to try with me?"

"Ummm," Mikey looked away for a moment. "What exactly are you asking Leo?"

Leo came forward and put his hands tenderly on Mikey's face. "That Friday night we were together, you asked if we could possibly try again." He looked intently into Mikey's eyes. "Did you still want to?"

Mikey nodded, somewhat hesitantly, but as Leo brought his mouth closer to his; he closed his eyes and brought his lips up to meet the princes'. Their lips connected into a soft and tender kiss, until they both backed away from each other and began laughing in embarrassment.

"Aw Mikey," Leo said chuckling and shaking his head. "I take it back; maybe being my mate isn't such a good idea." He put his arm around Mikey's shoulders and began walking them back to the dining hall. "But I would love for you to be my brother."

"Same here Leo." Mikey said still laughing as they returned to the dining hall. "I always wanted an older brother anyway."

Raph and Donnie stood as the others walked in. They bowed to the prince who nodded at them, then turned to Raph. "I would like to speak to you now Raph." He turned back to Donnie and Mikey. "You are free to return to your tribes if you wish."

Donnie and Mikey nodded and turned to leave. "Let me know what kind of cake you want your highness." Mikey said as he followed Donnie out of the dining hall.

"So whadda ya wanna talk ta me about princy?" Raph asked as Leo turned to him.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Please walk with me Raphael," Leo requested and led the red banded turtle out of the room. "First, I wanted to say thank you for saving my life the way you did during the battle." He glanced sideways at Raph. "It was very brave of you."

"I'd do it for anyone Leo." Raph commented nonchalantly.

"Yes, well, I have to say I was very impressed with your fighting style and was wondering if you would consider being the captain of my army?"

"Really?" Raph looked at Leo in surprise. "Wow your highness," Raph said as they stopped and faced each other. "I'd be honored." He gave a light chuckle. "And here I thought ya wanted ta talk ta me about having a little fun."

Leo again shook his head. "Raph," Leo stopped and looked at him. "I…"Leo let out a deep sigh. "You know that since there is a possibility of us being brothers, that's not something we should be considering."

"That's a bunch of bullsh…crap and you know it." Raph sneered. Leo looked up at him in surprise. "We're not brothers Leo."

"How do you know?" Leo implored.

Raph walked over to a bench; he sat down and stared at the prince. "Because ya nothin' like me or ma sibs or any of ma clan." He told him. "I mean…come on look at ya." He waved his hand at Leo. "Ya smart so I could see ya bein' Don's bro," He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then again, you're not as intelligent as the wind tribe, so maybe not." Leo watched in mild amusement as Raph continued to consider him in mock contemplation.

"I see how much you enjoy having fun…even if ya do everythin' ya can to act all serious, so I can kinda see ya being Mikey's bro." Before Leo could protest Raph continued. "But unlike the sun tribe, you are pretty uptight so maybe not." Leo crossed his arms in mock irritation. "Then there's the fact that ya really good at leadin' like the water tribe so bein' the son of Tokkra," Raph shrugged, "As much as you might not want ta hear it, I can see that more than anythin'." Raph stood and walked back to where Leo was.

Leo stood his ground and looked up at Raph as they stood chest to chest. "But you're no hot head princy; ya don't get angry just because and ya keep ya head in the heat of battle." He smiled down at him. "No princy." He told him. "Ya not my bro."

Leo shook his head and was just about to say something but Raph quickly interrupted him. "Look Leo. Can I confess somethin' to ya?"

"Of course," Leo nodded and they continued down the hall.

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other?" Raph asked.

"Sure…three months ago in the throne room."

"No before that." Raph said. Leo looked up at him in wonder. "You were probably fifteen, it was da first time ya started coming ta the villages." Leo nodded and waited for Raph to continue. "You rode in on ya horse instead of the carriage and we looked at each other."

"I do remember that." Leo muttered. "What about it."

"Well, we didn't just look," Raph said, staring at Leo intently. "We **_stared_** at each other and then you turned away from me and I….I thought ya were snubbing me." Raph confessed. "And every time I saw ya after that, ya never looked at me or anyone for that matter and I just got angry with ya." Raph looked at Leo apologetically. "That's the real reason why I wanted ta come here. I kinda wanted ta knock ya down a few for acting all high and mighty toward us."

"Oh…"Leo looked away and nodded. "I'm sorry; I never meant to act like that."

"But that's the thing Leo," Raph continued. "You weren't acting like that."

Leo furrowed his eye ridges. "What are you getting at Raph?"

"When we went to the villages together," Raph cupped Leo's chin and moved closer to him. "I saw that look in your eyes," Raph told him. "I realized, you weren't looking arrogant, you were looking sad and lonely," He bent his head closer to Leo's. "Ya never got the chance ta just be with any of us and then the way the leaders treated ya….well….I don't want ta see that look in ya eyes anymore Leo." He muttered as he pressed his lips to Leo's. "I wanna be the one ta keep ya happy."

Raph snaked his arms around Leo and pressed him against his body. Leo slowly relaxed in the embrace and kissed him back as he felt a wave of warmth come over him. When they pulled apart, Raph saw Leo's eyes slowly open.

As they stepped apart, Raph could see a look of shame cross Leo's face. "I need to confess something too Raph." Leo walked over to the bench and sat down with a huff. "You were right; I never wanted to take a mate." He looked up as the red turtle walked over to him. "I was just trying to appease my father but then I thought," Leo shrugged. "Since I was going to be forced into this, I'd take Don or Mike." He looked away from Raph. "Preferably Donnie since he seems more at ease with all this," He said as he waved his hand around. "But in the end….I couldn't do to that to them."

"Do what?" Raph asked as he sat next to him.

"Make them play the role." Leo responded. "I thought I would be safe with them." Leo explained. "They really weren't into me and if we mated I could just use them as a figurehead so to speak." Leo looked up at Raph. "Hell, I even just tried once again with Mikey but...But I couldn't trap him or Donnie into an unhappy situation," Leo sighed. "Donnie's heart belongs to someone else and Mikey is just too innocent. And if I joined with either of them, they would probably just become tired and sadden by it all."

"Is that why ya got involved with that rabbit prince?" Leo chuckled when he heard the hint of contempt in Raph's voice. "Because he was…'safe'." Raph sneered.

"I suppose so." Leo agreed. "But when I found out he was going to be a father…."Leo lowered his eyes and swallowed.

"So why don't cha want me?" Raph demanded. He watched as Leo turned away from him, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Because…." Leo's voice shook. "I don't want to fall in love." He wiped his face and took a deep shaking breath. "I'm so afraid!" He finally admitted. "There's so much to deal with here and if I bring someone into this I really care about…I'm afraid I'll fail them." Leo finally turned to Raph. "It would be so easy to just let them go if that's what they wanted in the end but …" Leo finally turned to look at Raph. "When you love someone….it becomes so hard."

Raph nodded in understanding then placed his finger under Leo's chin bringing him in close. "I understand Leo…I really do." Raph told him. "But as long as the person you're with loves you as much as you love them, you're not going to fail them. They'll stand behind you no matter what." Raph looked hard into Leo's eyes. "And besides, I don't back down easily.

Leo chuckled. "The king said something like that to me once, but at the time, I was determined not to fall in love."

"Well personally, Leo," Raph said. "I think you've already fallen in love." He once again brought Leo's mouth up to his. "I know I have." They kissed passionately and Raph gently stroked Leo's cheek.

Leo let out a churr then pulled away from Raph. He chuckled nervously and nodded. "I believe you're correct Raph." He looked away shyly. "I never did say thank you for saving my life properly." Leo said as he stood. "Perhaps… it's about time I did." He smiled and began to slowly walk away. "Would you come to my bedchamber," He asked somewhat timidly. "Say in about….an hour."

Raph smiled at the prince. "Why an hour?"

Leo smiled at him seductively. "That's how long it will take me to warm the bath water." Raph smiled at the blush that crossed the blue turtle's beak.

 _xxxxxxxLemonxxxxxxxx_

An hour later, Raph stood behind Leo and slowly ran his hands down along the prince's arms, his fingers caressing him as he removed the prince's blue kimono. He turned him around and took the mask off his face and smiled appreciatively at face that looked back at him. Leo smiled up at him and untied Raph's obi. As the red kimono slipped away, they brought their lips together once again and let their tongues dance in each other's mouths.

After they broke the kiss, Leo took Raph's hand and brought him into the warm bath water. They washed each other's bodies as they ran their lips and tongues along each other's necks and up their jawline. Leo moaned as he felt Raph's hand dip beneath his plastron in between his legs and finger his slit. Raph pushed the prince back against the side of the bath and the two sank deep into the tub, letting the warm water surround their aching throbbing bodies. Leo spread his legs and allowed Raph to push his fingers into him.

"Drop down Raph." Leo begged in a raspy voice. Raph complied and while he continued to bring his finger in and out of Leo's slit, Leo pumped Raph's cock hard and long making him cum.

After a half hour of enjoying each other in the water, they got out, dried each other off and Leo led Raph to his bed. "I'm told turtles of the fire tribe are very much endowed and can go for a long time." Leo told him as he climbed on the bed and laid on his front. "I'd like to see if that's true so I'll let you take me first." The prince leered at Raph seductively and brought his ass up in the air.

Raph got behind Leo and placed his groin against him, but instead of prepping him, Raph rolled Leo over and laid on top. "Don't worry Leo." Raph told him. "I'll have ya beggin' me ta end this."

Leo smiled up at him. "Don't count on it." He whispered.

Leo leaned his head back and moaned as Raph ran his mouth along Leo's plastron to just in between his legs. He forced his tongue in and out of Leo's entrance lubing him with his spittle. Leo grasped the sheets beneath him and gasped as he felt Raph's cock probe and thrust into him. Raph smiled at the long churr Leo gave out as he thrust himself deep inside the prince. Leo brought Raph down on top of him and kissed him hungrily as waves of passion swept over him. Raph thrust harder as he felt his cock grow long and hard, ready to cum. He sat up and smiled evilly as Leo's cock slipped out. He grabbed it roughly and began to pump him quickly while slamming into his entrance.

Leo moaned and churred. He thrashed his head from side to side as he felt Raph bring him to the brink of ecstasy over and over again. He kept his jaw clenched determined not to scream out and cry for mercy. Just as he thought he would not be able to hold his screams back much longer, Raph stroked his cock and he came all over his plastron while Raph thrust one last time and grew long and hard while filling Leo with his seed. A loud gasp and groan escaped Leo's lips as Raph lay down on top and pressed his beak into the crook of Leo's neck. The two panted hard till they came down from their sexual high. They kissed deeply and Leo rolled them over so he was now on top.

"I hope you're not tired." Leo said as he began pumping himself.

Raph smiled up at him. "Not in the least."

"Good." Leo made his way down his body giving chaste kisses along the way. "Cause now it's my turn."

"Bring it…..aaahhhh." Raph threw his head back as he felt Leo's cock rubbing his entrance with his cum. He thrust himself inside and stayed there, pushing himself in as far as he could. He lay on top of Raph and crashed his mouth down onto Raph's hard. As their kiss deepened, Leo thrust himself back and forth. "Damn you're so long Leo." Raph moaned as they broke their kiss and Leo sat back up.

Leo grabbed Raph's legs and brought them over his head. He continued to thrust while fighting the urge to cum, he needed to hear Raph beg to him to stop. He watched as Raph grasped the pillow beneath him and fought hard. "Beg me Raph." Leo demanded. "Beg me for mercy."

"NO!" Raph cried out as he felt Leo grow longer inside him. Leo stopped moving and forced himself in deep. He gritted his teeth in determination not move.

"I wanna hear you beg." Leo said with an evil glint in his eyes. He began thrusting back and forth again, harder and faster. He smiled as Raph began panting and crying out. His cock emerged once again and Leo pumped him to completion.

"Okay!" Raph yelled out. "Mercy already!"

Leo threw his head back as he finally came. He lay down on Raph and the two kissed fiercely for several seconds before Leo rolled off and onto his side. He pressed his shell against Raph's plastron and sighed in satisfaction.

"I wanted to ask you one more thing Raph." Leo said tiredly.

"Yeah?" Raph nuzzled him as he wrapped his arms around the prince.

"Will come to my birthday party and coronation?"

"Sure Leo." Raph said yawning. "I'll be there."

"Good, cause I may have another question for you in a month or so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd of Lemonxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trumpet fanfare sounded throughout the kingdom as Leo stood in front of the doors to the royal throne room. He wore his royal blue sokutai with a long red robe trailing behind him and being held by five of the oldest orphans. The guards opened the doors and he stepped inside. On both sides of the room, royal families from all over the realm and leaders of the various clans within Mutantania stood and turned to watch the young prince make his way slowly up the aisle, smiling proudly and nodding in respect to each side of the room acknowledging his guest. He smiled and winked at the Lapin prince who stood next to his princess holding a small white baby rabbit. Leo had requested his godson come to the ceremony and he was happy to see they had done so.

Directly in front of Leo, waiting at the top step of the dais was the royal Shinto priest, and to the side was King Splinter, dressed in his royal red kimono with the royal kammuri atop his head and holding a golden scepter in his hands. He smiled proudly as Leo approached the steps.

"Prince Leonardo." The priest nodded his head as Leo came to a halt in front of him. "Today, we recognize you as the future king of Mutantania. Today, on your twenty-first birthday, we honor you and all those who came before you as rulers of our grand kingdom." He nodded to Splinter. "Kneel young prince." The priest commanded.

Leo knelt in front of the steps and bowed his head. He swallowed hard as Splinter now stood next to the priest and bowed his head, allowing the priest to remove the kammuri. He turned to Leo and held the kammuri over Leo's head. "Leonardo, leader of the terrapin tribes, son of Splinter of the rodentia clan; future king and ruler of Mutantania; with this crown your grace and wisdom shall enrich this kingdom for so long as you shall reign." Leo looked up and the priest placed the kammuri on Leo's head. "Arise your majesty and state your vow."

Leo rose and faced the priest and Splinter. "I, Leonardo of the terrapin clan, vow to rule and protect the kingdom of Mutantania, to guard and shelter all citizens of the kingdom for as long as I shall reign." Leo let out a breath and smiled as Splinter and the priest nodded at him.

"All hail King Leonardo!" The priest yelled out. "ALL HAIL KING LEONARDO" The guest all responded.

"Now your royal majesty," The priest addressed him. "As is tradition on this day of your twenty-first birthday and coronation, as set by our ancestors and past kings and rulers before us; it is time for you to take a mate." Leo nodded in understanding. "Have you chosen a mate?"

Leo turned to the right and smiled at the four terrapins sitting in the first row. Mikey, dressed in his royal orange tunic with the sun tribe symbol on the chest, smiled widely at him. Next to him was Donnie in his royal purple tunic with the wind symbol on the chest looking proudly at him. Beside him, the new leader of the fire tribe dressed in his royal red tunic with the fire symbol on his chest smiled happily at his brother Raph, who was dressed in the captain's royal armor with gold chest plate and the symbol of Mutantania engraved on the chest.

Leo held his hand out and Raph stepped forward to take it and stand beside him. "Raphael of the fire tribe and captain of the guard of Mutantania." Leo announced. "I chose for my mate."

The priest nodded. "King Leonardo…do you take Raphael of the fire tribe, to have and to hold as your sovereign mate for as long as you both shall rule and live till death do you part?"

Leo nodded. "I do."

"Raphael of the fire tribe, do you take King Leonardo, to have and to hold as your sovereign mate for as long as you both shall rule and live, till death do you part?"

"Hell yeah I do." Raph responded causing just about everyone to chuckle.

Leo rolled his eyes as the priest nodded at the two of them. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you King and sovereign mate of Mutantania." The two turtles turned and smiled at each other. "You may now seal your union with a kiss." The priest finished.

Raph smirked down at Leo. "Looks like I can't call ya princy anymore ya majesty."

Leo smiled up at him. "No…but you can call me yours."

"Works for me." Raph said as a huge smile crossed his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately while behind them. family and friends cheered them on.

 _~The End~_

Okay, so another story comes to a close and I have a few more from the notebook to get to. Please review, I always want to hear what everyone thinks and once again, to all of you who reviewed and enjoyed my story, I thank you. :) Peace.


End file.
